


The Royal Trophy

by CacaoNibs



Series: Colin's Ordeal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Child Abuse, Crying, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naked Male Clothed Female, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Shota, Shotacon, Small Penis, Straight Shota, Straight Shotacon, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaoNibs/pseuds/CacaoNibs
Summary: Colin is a 9-year-old boy who is a bastard prince. He's so far lived a very sheltered and comfortable life but it all changes when the queen's hatred for her husband makes her an ally of a rival noble who's plans include taking the prince and using him to damage the reputation of the king.Urination is included but not as a heavy fetish like golden showers or anything like that, it's just included as a means to humiliate.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Colin's Ordeal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939315
Comments: 36
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, the darker, more explicit tags might not apply to it yet.

Queen Rebekah loved her children. She loved Alvin, her charismatic 11 year old boy whose wheat-blond hair and lively blue eyes could cheer anyone up even in a dreadful stormy day. She loved Jessica, her 13 year old ash blond daughter with a heart that was too kind for this cruel world. And of course she loved Grant, her firstborn son of 15, who was already mature and intelligent enough to issue orders in place of his father whenever the King was away. But everyone dreaded to bring up the existence of Colin in her presence. 

Colin was only nine, and his copper hair was a hated reminder, like a buzzing insect, that he was a prince but he was not hers. Rebekah didn’t care much about King Norbert Fredrick’s affairs with his female servants, so long as he didn’t force her to care for a spawn from those who were lowly whores in her mind. For many years he followed the Queen’s request, until for whatever reason he decided to let a maid give birth to that horrible abomination of a child. His sky-blue eyes were so full of innocence and joy that they competed with Alvin’s, almost making her puke. His smile and tender heart won over Jessica’s own, and watching them bond made her want to rip out her hair. And the ease with which he learned from Grant’s lessons in history, math, and literature? That was the main source of the fire that raged within her veins. Were it up to her, she would’ve flogged that disgustingly beautiful cherub to death years ago. Yet King Fredrick loved him, just like her own children loved their bastard brother. As long as the King could behead her for hurting the boy, her hands were tied. 

Colin was in the castle garden, painting the roses on a canvas along with Alvin and Jessica.

“You’re doing good, Colin!” Jessica said as she tapped his reddish head. “Remember we’re not trying to make a perfect copy though, so you don’t have to be so detailed.”

“Ungh… but this rose here just looks like a red stain now...” Colin pouted.

Alvin giggled and looked at the younger boy’s painting. “It’s fine, little bro, isn’t that what paintings are anyway? Just stains on a cloth? Don’t stress over it! It’s not like someone commissioned us either, we’re just doing this for fun.”

No one knew how Colin felt internally, though. Ever since he realized what it meant that the Queen hated him, he wanted desperately to impress her. That’s why he tried so hard at everything he was taught, yet his efforts never gained her approval, not even a little kindness. Since his mother had passed away shortly after he was born, he had never experienced the love of an adult woman. Of course, between the love of his siblings and his father, he certainly wasn’t lacking in affection, but there was just something about a mother’s embrace that his young heart was missing.

“Okay.” Colin smiled at Alvin and Jessica, after a short sigh. “I guess it’s not too bad.”

“It’s not even bad, it’s good!” Jessica said. “Come on, let’s let this layer dry and we’ll come back in the afternoon.” She wrapped an arm around him and headed back to the palace.

Shortly after supper, King Fredrick’s children had performances for the court. Under the gaze of nobles, emissaries, and friends of the monarch, Jessica began with a graceful dance to the tune of Alvin’s violin. After the extensive applause, it was the latter’s turn to sing, and his smooth child’s voice was still safe from the embarrassment of sudden pitch changes from puberty, which let him fill the hall with angelic echoes.

“...Under the mantle of his graaaaace!” Alvin finished his song, a tribute to his father, and bowed. Although his young body was still untouched by teenage hormones, he was nearly as tall as Grant, and his rounded kid face had all the perfect proportions, so even some of the teenage or young adult female courtesans flushed and swooned at his sight. 

It was time for Colin to recite his sonnet, the youngest boy tried his best to calm his nerves but still he was sweating and his mouth was dry as he sat down and breathed. He cleaned his sweaty palms on his dark brown trousers and fixed his white cravat. Then his heart broke; the queen excused herself and left. He would’ve cried if he hadn’t been in front of so many powerful lords.

“From whence does thy strength swell and ripple?  
Does thou feel pride upon what was built afore thee?  
A wise man once spoke of someone most nimble  
Who would envy thine supple hands, can ye not see?  
Drown in thy gold and sit in thy marble  
From these things only empty power seethes  
Power that the nimble man shall garble  
For these are roots that can be torn from thee  
But no man shall swipe away thy mind most ample  
That which ends wars and fills thy hearts most empty  
The virtue of kings: wisdom not gambled”

There was obviously a lot to work on in terms of rhythm and length, but Lord Williamson who was among the crowd could not be prouder of his young student, who came up with the words and the theme all on his own. Colin had one of the broadest smiles during the round of applause, his teeth were kept white and clean with the apothecary’s herbal paste he brushed with every night. Grant gave him a sudden hug from behind, inhaling the scent of his copper hair, which was washed every day with a sudsy blend containing citrus oils. 

“That was amazing, little fella!” The teenager said.

“Thank you!” Colin giggled and blushed as he noticed everyone could see them hugging. 

“Alright, go join Al and Jess, it’s time for something a bit different!” Grant said as his opponent joined the center of the court. He was to engage in combat with another young man from a noble family. This was the main event, as many courtesans had waged bets on the winner. It was hand-to-hand combat, and the battle would be settled when one of them surrendered, was knocked out, unable to stand after ten seconds, or when a panel of three judges deemed it unsafe for the fight to continue.

When Grant received his first punch on his cheek, Colin winced and looked away. But it would take more than that to bring down the King’s firstborn. They exchanged blows and feints for several minutes, during which time the youngest royal child couldn’t stop clenching his trousers with sweaty palms. A knee on the opposing teenager’s ribcage as well as Grant’s knuckles on his nose ended the fight in favor of the prince. Colin, Alvin and Jessica cheered for their brother as he bowed and took in the applause. 

“Grant, you’re amazing! No one can beat you, I knew it!” Colin said.

The teenager laughed. “Thanks, but you’re wrong. You can’t ever start thinking that you’re unbeatable, overconfidence is sure to get you killed, always remember that.”

“Okay, I will.” Colin said as he nodded with starstruck eyes. 

“So, do you want to start practicing with me tomorrow? You should start getting used to bring bruised up if you’re going to become a knight like I am, right?” Grant said with a mocking smile. 

Colin’s eyes widened and a quick nervous smile appeared and vanished just as fast while he shrunk away from Grant’s arm. “Nooooooo!” He took his hands up to his mouth. “Do I really have to?”

“Don’t you want to be strong, too?” Grant joked.

“Don’t be so mean, Grant!” Alvin intervened. “It’s okay, Colin, you don’t have to be a soldier. If you were a commoner, maybe you wouldn’t have a lot of options, but we’re lucky to have been our father’s children.”

“But the queen always says I’m half-commoner...” Colin said with a woeful face.

Jessica scoffed. “Our mom doesn’t like you, but as long as dad’s around that doesn’t matter. Obey her, respect her, but don’t listen to her when she starts attacking you like that.”

“Anyway.” Grant said. “It’s important that all of you learn how to defend yourselves, but don’t worry, I won’t actually hurt you in our lessons… unlike commander Horatio, who gave me no such kindness.” 

“We can try to practice on the grain sacks tomorrow, then.” Alvin said. 

“Sure… hey, let’s go see if our paintings are dry yet.” Jessica said.

“Alright, see you guys, I’m off to do some actual royal duties...” Grant said with a fake complaint. 

“Oh, hey, look! It’s a hummingbird! Alvin, Jess! Look, a hummingbird is on the honeysuckles!” Colin jumped and darted toward the flying jewel drinking nectar from the nearby shrubs. He’d seen them in illustrated wildlife books and from afar, but this was the first time he had seen one so close to him.

Alvin giggled at his brother’s sudden excitement. “Don’t run so fast at it, you’ll scare it off!”

“It’s shimmering!” Colin sat on the cement garden edges and looked at it with a wide grin.

Alvin carefully ripped off a flower and got close to the buzzing bird, ever so slowly. He held out his offering and smiled when the little creature accepted it, getting close enough to his hand that he could feel the wind vibrating under its blurry wings.

“Ho...” Colin snickered and covered his delicate pink lips with his hand, impressed by his brother’s feat. Jessica also giggled as she watched the scene and gently massaged Colin’s neck and shoulders from behind. 

After some seconds Alvin’s flower must’ve run out of nectar or the bird simply lost interest and zipped away out of sight. The blond boy looked over at his sibling and bowed. “And that is how it’s dooone! Aren’t I awesome?” he said in a singsong tone.

“You can’t just copy Grant’s tricks and call yourself awesome.” Jessica said and rolled her eyes.

Alvin showed his tongue and pulled it back in very quickly, if he were caught by a passing noble making such an uncivilized gesture he could be punished with a few swats on his royal bum, but it was worth it when it made Colin chuckle and Jessica shake her head.

“I thought it was pretty awesome.” Colin said.

“Thank you Colin, at least someone appreciates true greatness here.” Alvin said as he bowed again in an overly stylized manner as if he were on the dancing stage.

They resumed work on their canvases, Colin insisted on adding a hummingbird and painting it by memory, despite the warnings from his siblings that it’d be hard to do. He was about to finish a decent replica of the shimmering green hue of the little creature when the sunlight dimmed too much. The children took their canvases into a nearby cabin and locked them there for the night before going back to the castle. They ate a light dinner, read a few stories, and then they headed to bed.

“Here are your sleeping clothes, my lord.” A maid told Colin while she placed a set of neatly folded light blue pajamas on the nightstand and extended some privacy panels for the young prince. She waited on one side and watched only the child’s shadow as he changed.

A few years ago, Colin had started showing signs of increased modesty, even more so than his siblings. He would no longer allow anyone to dress or undress him, nor did he let himself be bathed by a servant. No one knew where this sudden fear of baring his body came from but the king was amused by it and he thought it would at least teach him to be independent. After enduring a few weeks of being observed from afar by a few attendants which made sure to correct any mistakes he made while bathing or dressing, the bastard prince was allowed to look after himself and no one had seen him unclothed since. 

“Are you all done your highness?” The maid asked.

“Yes.” Colin said and folded the panels back against the wall. He was wearing his pajamas and handed her his folded day clothes so they could be sent to the laundry pile. 

“Will you be needing anything else today, your highness?” She asked as she bowed and took the boy’s clothes in her arms.

“No, thank you Elsa, I’ll just go to sleep now.”

“Pleasant dreams, your highness.”

After a rainy night the prince was woken up a few hours after dawn by not just Elsa but a team of maids and male servants knocking on his door, as always. They took his chamberpot and dragged a large wooden tub that was empty but pre-decorated with the petals of several white and red flowers, as well as some spiralized orange peels. A few other servants then poured buckets of steaming water into the tub until it was full enough. A bar of soap, a tiny shampoo flask from the apothecary’s shop and a clean sea sponge were placed on the floor next to the water. 

Colin had remained in bed while the attendants worked and one by one left. Only Elsa remained when she went over to the prince and gave him a quick back and shoulder massage. “You should get out of bed before your bath gets cold, your highness.” 

She was frustrated that she could no longer bathe the beautiful child that now groaned under her hands as he slowly awakened, but his happiness was more important than hers.

“Thank you Elsa, I’ll get up now.” Colin said while stirring in bed. His head maid left the room and waited outside. Her affections were almost motherly, though she was always careful not to overdo it, after all she was but a lowly maid and he was the prince. Yet she never realized how much he wanted her to overdo it.

He stripped and threw his clothes into a messy pile while he yawned and sat in the warm water. He wet his copper hair with several scoops of his dainty hands and then stood up to rub some soap into the sponge, which he then used to wipe every crevice of his pristine and hairless body once it was foamy. He had been told to clean under his foreskin to avoid any odors but he always struggled with that, his tiny penis head was extremely sensitive and even the gentle touch of the sponge would make him jolt with extreme discomfort, and on top of that the elastic rings that made the ridges of his foreskin would feel over-stretched and painful if it slid past the middle of his tender glans. For this reason he always dolloped a bit of foam to the very tip of his penis and then rinsed it off carefully, it barely counted as cleaning but at least it cleared away any smegma. He continued by shampooing his hair and scooping up more water several times until it no longer felt slippery. 

When he was done with his bath, he used a warm, soft towel to dry himself. He missed the feeling of being draped and gently caressed all over by his maid, but he couldn’t stand the feeling of someone’s eyes on his exposed privates. He didn’t know why he developed a phobia to being naked in front of someone, all he knew is that one day he began to feel like fainting and sobbed uncontrollably when he was bared by his servants. Once he was done dressing and tying his green royal cloak around the ruffled neck of his silk shirt he called on Elsa to review his work as always, because the last thing he wanted to do was annoy the king with improper dress and be forced to let her do it for him. 

He spent most of his morning in archery practice with Alvin and Jessica, Colin was better than most 9 year old novices although he still couldn’t hit a specific body part in the target dummy when he was asked to. 

“Just relax a little… watch me. Jess, where do you want it?” Alvin asked.

“Hit its left arm.” Jessica said.

With the same graceful movements he was known for, Alvin took an arrow from his quiver, pulled the bow string and aimed for no longer than two seconds before letting go and hitting his target. 

“See? I think the harder you try to focus, the harder it is to aim. Just keep your eyes on the target and above all be confident, you don’t want your hands shaking. Hit it in the head now.” Alvin told Colin.

Colin nodded, took an arrow and pulled on his bow. He spent more than two seconds aiming.  
“Just shoot now.” Alvin said as he tapped on his back.

Colin let go, and the arrow grazed the dummy’s hay head before landing on the wooden wall behind it. The younger boy sighed and looked down. “This isn’t working.”

“It is, you almost had it, keep trying. Just remember, don’t spend more than maybe five seconds aiming.” Alvin said.

“Guys, guys.” Grant said while struggling with his breath, he had been running all over the courtyard looking for them. “Get in the castle, now. And head for the safe room.”

“Uh, what’s going on, Grant?” Alvin asked.

“We just had two scouts confirm that Lord Kendrick’s army is marching through Lord Madison’s territories to the north. The Madisons never sent a warning or posed any resistance, they must have been working with them so we couldn’t detect the enemy until now. So please, don’t ask any more questions and just come with me.” Grant explained in detail.

“Damn it all, that fool isn’t giving up, huh?” Alvin cursed as he took Colin’s shoulders and guided him back to the castle. Jessica followed them closely while Grant would stay outside to direct as many civilians into the castle and prepare the defenders.

“What… what is going to happen to us?” Colin asked with a trembling voice.

“We’ll be fine, that donkey has been trying to hurt dad ever since his son was caught trying to romance our mother. Dad had his son flogged and dishonorably expelled from the united knights’ table.” Alvin said.

“And he’s tried to topple dad twice already. Once before you were born, and the second time you were very little so you wouldn’t remember anything.” Jessica said.

“Okay… so how long will we have to wait inside?” Colin said as he bit his nails.

“A siege can last a long time but eventually the idiot will realize he can’t get through the city walls, let alone the castle’s, and he’ll run out of supplies so he’ll have to turn back and retreat like a scared doggy.” Alvin said. 

“When you were a baby his forces kept fighting for five days.” Jessica said.

“But w-what will we do in the meantime? Are we going to be in the safe room five days?” Colin asked.

“We won’t be able to play outside comfortably until his forces go away, but we can do things inside. Whenever the fighting calms down we can leave the safe room and walk around the castle.” Jessica said.

“It’s a real pain in our rears but at least we’re not the ones fighting.” Alvin said. 

The safe room was a large and comfortable place, it had two beds, a luxurious dining table, two bookcases full of the finest literature, a closet full of musical instruments, canvases, and many other things to make sure royalty was entertained while the siege ended. It also had a secret escape route under the carpet near the dining table, but the trapdoor was strangely uncovered and open.

“That’s not right...” Alvin said.

“What?” Colin gasped when his brother’s expression was suddenly terrified.

Jessica filled in for the speechless Alvin. “When dad would show us this passage he said it had to remain hidden and completely secret, not even our maids or our best friends could know about it. That’s why we could never move the carpet but it’s uncovered and open right now… I don’t like this, Al, I think I hear voices coming closer from there, let’s get out of here and tell Grant!”

“That won’t be necessary.” A woman’s voice said behind the children. Queen Rebekah was standing by the door, blocking their way out. Not long after that, ten or fifteen of Kendrick’s elite soldiers came out of the escape route, wearing their master’s signature red and golden colors as opposed to Fredrick’s green and golden. “You will all accompany me to the Audience Chamber, we’ll have a word with our great king...”

In addition to the red on the knights’ cloaks and shields, the golden part was a lion’s head, while Fredrick’s symbol was a fleur de lis. Little Colin’s green cloak had at least a dozen of the stylized golden lilies, as did Alvin’s and Jessica’s… yet the Queen wasn’t wearing hers this day. The children were too scared and confused to say any words or resist, they walked among the men with drawn swords led by their mother.

“Out of the way, your queen commands it, there’s no need for you to die right now.” Rebekah said to the pair of guards in front of the Audience Chamber’s door. Most of the attention and manpower was focused on the armies approaching outside, and so security was light within the castle. 

“No, we can’t allow them to get close to the king!” One of the guards yelled, but he was suddenly killed along with his partner by an arrow on his neck. While the two knights carrying crossbows reloaded, Colin shuddered and looked away from the gruesome sight of two dying and squirming men. Alvin held him close.

“It’s okay, you can close your eyes, just walk with me.” Alvin whispered while he held Colin in a tight embrace. 

The queen swung open the doors and found King Norbert shocked expression as delightful as freshly fallen snow. 

“Rebekah?! What is the meaning of this?! Stand down, Grant! They have your brothers and sister!” The king yelled. Grant had been consulting with him and the king’s knights when his mother interrupted, but what he and the soldiers inside were alarmed by the most was the presence of Kendrick’s knights and they had drawn their blades.

“That’s right my boy, please tell the guards to lower their weapons. We don’t have to spill any blood today.” The queen said. 

“Mother?! What is going on?” Grant yelled.

“It’s time your father paid for his insults.” Rebekah said. “I don’t expect any of you, my beloved children, to understand since you’re all still so young… but we adults, we don’t marry for love like in the poems and fantasy books you may read so much. Sometimes we marry those who we find disgusting because it’s in the best interests of our families. That was the case when I married your father, and I never blamed him for seeking other women to lay in bed with, after all, he was just as forced as I was into this union. But then he had the nerve to have me care for the child of a commoner? And as if that wasn’t enough he had the audacity to punish both me and my lover when I fucked around like he did?”

At that moment, one of Kendrick’s knights took off his helmet and revealed himself as Edward Kendrick, the young man with long ash blond hair who was caught in an affair with Rebekah and punished by the king. He mockingly embraced the Queen and kissed her neck, making her grin at her husband. 

“You dare to lead that swine into my castle and defy me, Rebekah!?” Norbert screamed.

“Yes! And I’m giving you a choice right now.” Rebekah said. “You can stand down and let me take my children with me to Lord Kendrick’s castle where I will spend the rest of my days… or you can try to kill us here, but not only will you risk hurting the children, it will also give the signal to all of our spies… and I’ve let in many, that they should open the city doors and let the lion’s army in. Now, you may still win, maybe… but Kendrick’s army is instructed to burn down everything they can. Even if you kill us all and win, you’ll be the king of a mountain of ash and whatever is left within the ruins will be easy pickings for Lord Cunningham, Lord Madison, or even Lord Mueller.”

Alvin was suddenly enraged and in a move of desperation, he tried to break out of the circle of soldiers together with Colin and Jessica by grabbing their hands and running through. He and his sister made it out but Rebekah grabbed Colin’s arm and pulled him back, breaking him off from Alvin’s grip. Without thinking, the blond boy tried to run back for his half brother but the tip of Edward’s blade was suddenly pointed at his face and he fell on his bum. 

“We don’t want to go with you!” Alvin yelled. “Let Colin go! He’s not even yours!”

Rebekah seemed to be struck by grief for a second, but then she sighed. “I thought this might happen, I was hoping it didn’t but so be it. I do love you, my children, and yet I know you are all loyal to your father.” She said while looking at Grant’s enraged eyes. “Even if I forced you to come with me, I would never have your hearts. That is why I shall have to be happy with merely punishing your father... by taking the offspring of the woman he truly loved...”

“No! Don’t you dare!” Norbert howled as he jumped on his feet.

“Yes! You’d never admit it but this… this thing here...” She grabbed a fistful of Colin’s hair, making him cry out. “This is what you love the most, and this is what I will take. Don’t worry, I won’t kill him, not right away at least. But it’s your choice… you can keep my children and your kingdom, or you can sacrifice it all to kill me. What will it be?” Rebekah said. Colin’s small hands were gripping hers, trying to get her to let go of his hair.

Fredrick’s heart was broken beyond repair, but he had to let them go. The queen left via the escape route and tossed the crying boy into the carriage that awaited her and the knights like a sack of hay. 

“Tie him up and gag him, but don’t get his clothes dirty, I want him as pristine as possible for a little while longer.” Rebekah ordered. 

After some hours of travel, Colin had resigned himself to his fate and he was quietly crying, but no longer trying to break free from the rope that kept his hands tied behind his back. They had suddenly stopped at a castle that Colin recognized as Lord Augustus Madison’s and he was thrown into the dark cellar. He remembered visiting before, and the nobleman who now looked at him with cold eyes and did nothing to help, had offered his first riding lessons back then. Were the man’s affections from his previous visit fake or meaningless? Colin couldn’t tell. 

The boy fell asleep on the cold floor and woke up to the singing of an owl. He could hear crickets and it was even darker than before. He suddenly heard the cellar door open and the light of a torch made him squint. It was Edward Kendrick, and he was out of his armor, wearing fresh clothes in the black, red and golden theme of his house. Now that he wasn’t expecting combat either, he let his ash blond long hair loose and fall down his shoulders. He set the torch in the wall’s holder and walked up to the prince, who tried his best to crawl back.

“Don’t be afraid, you have no reason to, not yet. I’ve brought you some things to make you more comfortable.” Edward said. It was only then that Colin paid attention to the plate of fresh fruit, cheese and cured meats that the young man carried in his free hand. He was smiling subtly, and his blue eyes were almost kind but still made Colin shiver. The boy stopped moving and let the nobleman set the plate on the floor and then untie the cloth gagging him. He was ever so gentle, and when he undid the knot he caressed the young prince’s wet cheek. “If I untie your hands, too, do you promise to behave?”

“Y-yes, I promise.” Colin said.

“To be clear, you will not try to escape or harm anyone, correct?”

“I won’t, Lord Kendrick, please untie me, it hurts.”

The young man moved behind him and started to work on the knot. “I know it will not do anything for you but please accept my apologies for what has happened today. I wish there was another way.”

“Another way to do what? Why did you have to do this?” Colin asked as the man still worked on the ropes.

“The Kingdom of Fimmia, as you may have already learned, is composed of five noble houses who agreed to work together centuries ago in order to repel invaders. We’ve been prosperous, and our military might has kept our enemies away… but, it is unquestionable that as time has passed, the differences of opinion about what’s best for our land have only heightened. The process by which our ancestors selected a king from among our houses is outdated, and the house of Kendrick believes that King Fredrick has squandered our resources in petty personal vendettas and self-indulgence. Because of that, we will attempt to overthrow him.” Edward said as he finished with the prince’s ropes.

“But why did you take me, then? Why didn’t you kill my dad right there?” Colin asked.

“Because killing him would’ve resulted in chaos that could’ve cost the lives of my men, not to mention yours or the lives of your siblings. No, my biggest concern today was to avoid bloodshed as much as possible, while dealing irreparable damage to the king’s image. And I was mostly successful, at least on our end, the casualties of this operation were negligible. And soon enough the entire land shall know that King Norbert Fredrick couldn’t keep his wife’s loyalty and his beloved son safe. This is the first of many blows he will suffer. Like I said, I am sorry that you had to be involved in this, but I didn’t see any other way to damage the king while sparing lives.”

Colin’s trembling little hand took a bite of cured meat while Edward patiently waited in silence for him to swallow. “A-and… what’s going to happen to me now?”

“I wish I had good news for you on that front, but my… beloved wife hates you. Irrationally, perhaps, but that is nevertheless the way she feels. On top of that, whether you want to or not, you represent the house of the current king, and that can be useful for further weakening the name of Fredrick across the lands.” Edward said while he sat in front of Colin, very close to him, with only the plate of food separating them. 

The boy looked as if he was about to cry, but Edward’s strong yet noble hand stroked his cheek once again. “If it were up to me I wouldn’t hurt you. This might be hard to believe in light of what my wife has planned for you but this isn’t personal, not for me anyway… let me bring you some water.” Edward stood up and took a wooden tankard from a table, then he walked up to a barrel and opened the spigot to fill it with water. He gave it to Colin, who emptied the mug in a couple of seconds. “I’m sorry, you must have been parched! Here, let me fill it again.”

“You… you didn’t answer me, what’s going to happen to me now? What does Queen Rebekah have planned?” Colin asked again as Edward set the tankard on the floor. 

The young man broke eye contact and sighed… then he swept Colin off the floor, sat, and put the child on top of his thighs. Taking advantage of his surprise, Edward locked lips with Colin and kissed him, letting his tongue into the kid’s tender mouth. At first the prince struggled but when he saw how futile it was to put up a fight against such a strong man, he sighed as well and just let him do as he wanted with him while he blushed a deep red.

Edward broke his kiss with a very lewd suctioning sound. “All I can promise you… is that she will want to keep you alive for a long time. You might find that comforting now but… there might be times when you wish she’d kill you. How about this, though? Every now and then… I can come by and show you some love? Gods, you’re so beautiful...” He kissed the boy’s cheekbones, making him gasp with trembling breath. 

“It… it seems… like I don’t have a choice...” Colin said. Defeated, he let Edward’s kissing assault continue on his neck.

The young man giggled and set the child down beside him. “Your highness, unlike the punishments from my wife, my love for you will never be forced. You can always deny my advances if that is your wish… but that is enough for now. Try not to get your clothes dirty, my wife wants you as clean as possible for our arrival at Fanguis Castle tomorrow. You don’t want to experience her wrath any more than necessary, believe me. You’ll find some blankets by the drawers there and you may use that bucket as a chamberpot. Of course this door will be locked behind me, please don’t try to escape or we shall have to bind you again.”

Colin couldn’t stop shaking after the feelings that kissing aroused. He was scared and repulsed by it, and yet his heart beat faster and his little wiener got erect at the thought of it happening again. He ate his food and drank his water with unsteady hands and then spread the blankets he found in the drawer on the floor. He slept thinking about the feeling of Edward’s soft lips on his own, and how much he hated it, but despite that how much he missed it already.

The next morning he was awoken by three maids who were cold as ice with him. They dusted off his royal green cloak embroidered with golden fleu-de-lis, they combed his hair and cleaned his face with a wet cloth. He felt like a mannequin, none of them addressed him beyond some simple requests to stand or turn around, and none of them even smiled at him. He was led to the carriage bound for Fanguis Castle, the heart of Lord Kendrick’s power. As long as his behavior was appropriate and he kept quiet, he was allowed to sit and travel with Edward and Rebekah instead of being bound and placed in a coffer. 

Several hours later, the prince who had dozed off woke up to Edward’s hand on his shoulder shaking him softly. “We’re almost to the castle, but my wife wants to the town to see you in full dignity as a prince. She even brought a crown with a green jewel, isn’t it lovely?” The man said as he smiled at him, and then showed a golden circlet with a rectangular emerald in the middle. He gently placed it on Colin’s head, making sure to move his copper hair away from the jewel in his forehead. “Perfect! Now come with me, we have a seat prepared for you back here.” He ordered while extending his hand to the nervous regal boy.

Colin followed instructions and he was led to a throne that was atop a wooden platform with wheels that the carriage would pull. Once there, he was also handed a golden scepter with an even bigger green jewel attached to one end, held in place by what looked to be a miniature spiked crown. “What is happening Lord Kendrick?” Colin was beyond confused, he had been dreading the idea of harsh treatment and punishments ever since he was kidnapped but none of that had come yet.

“Nothing unpleasant yet, you’re just going to sit here and wave your royal scepter around, smile, and greet the people, that’s it. We want them to see the little prince we’ve captured in his full royal splendor. Savor these good moments, that would be my advice to you. Also it should go without saying but you’re surrounded by my army, if you try to run away your situation would worsen very quickly.”

“I understand.” Colin said looking down.

Edward lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. “Drink this, all of it, it’s important.” He gave him a leather drinking pouch full of water. 

“But I’m not thirsty...” Colin complained.

“Please don’t refuse, I’d have to force you if you do.”

The boy did as he was told after that, and filled his belly with water.

“Good boy.” Edward smiled as he tapped Colin’s head, and then quickly pecked his button nose, making him shudder. 

The young man left him alone and soon the carriage advanced once again. Colin didn’t dare rebel, so as soon as he saw the first gathering of townsfolk around the sides of the road he began to smile and wave with both his scepter and his free hand. There was something off about the cheering and the whistling of the people, he knew what it was pretty quickly though… he wasn’t a beloved prince being received by them but rather a trophy, a piece of loot plundered from his father’s castle. The people weren’t cheering for him, they were cheering at Lord Edward’s single spoil of victory. He didn’t know how long he was led around the streets of the town for more uncomfortable greetings but it felt like hours. 

Finally he was led to the castle’s courtyard where the nobles and courtesans gathered around in a circle to receive the queen and Edward. Then Colin was ordered to come down from the throne and stand near them.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the mission was a rousing success.” Edward said, which made the crowd erupt in cheers and applause. “As you can see, our trophy is particularly cute, and this victory wouldn’t have been possible without the support from all of you. So it only seems right to share him with you! At least for some time… Colin, please come over here.” Edward said while moving aside, letting Colin see the upright pillory behind him. The holes were facing up instead of the front, meaning he wouldn’t have to bend over, to fit, but the prospect of being bound terrified him anyway. 

“Is… is that really necessary?” Colin said while trembling. 

Rebekah grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him over to it. “Don’t fuss unless you want to add ten lashes to your punishment. Actually, please fuss, I’d love to give them to you.”

“Aaah! Okay okay! I’m sorry.” Colin cried as he was let go by the queen who then fixed his hair again. He put himself into position by lifting his wrists up to his neck level and then pressed against the three holes. Edward quietly locked the wooden restraint in place, making sure the customized piece he ordered for a child last week properly contained his hands. 

“We’re all ready, my love. The wrist holes are just right, he won’t be freeing himself no matter how much he struggles.” Edward said with a smile. 

“And the smelling salts, you have them ready?” Rebekah asked.

A servant handed Edward a rag and a bottle. “All ready…” Edward said. “I wish my father could see this.” He sighed.

“He will rejoice when you tell him all about it.” Rebekah said. 

Colin had stopped crying but the conversation going on behind him made his shaky breathing even louder. He was suddenly startled by the feeling of his royal cloak being tugged and the sound of cloth ripping. He couldn’t move to look but the queen soon showed him a large piece of his cloak that was cut off.

“This was too long for our needs. We just want everyone to see you’re a little prince but we don’t want it covering anything important...” The cruel woman said. Without letting her message settle in, she carelessly used a small knife to rip open the boy’s shirt and tear it away, leaving his bare milky-white chest and soft pale nipples in plain view. 

By this time Colin knew what was going to happen, he breathed in even faster as if he were staring at the edge of a sword getting close to his neck. “No! No! Please! I beg you! Not this!” Colin yelled. He squirmed but he really couldn’t go anywhere. 

“Keep begging, keep crying… I love every second of it.” Rebekah said. She dragged the knife down the side of his trousers and ripped them off, too. Then she took hold of his flailing feet to take off his shoes and socks... leaving him only in his simple white underpants, his torn cloak and the crown on his forehead as the crowd began giggling. 

Colin’s worst fear was coming true, and his young mind couldn’t handle it. For a few seconds the cold air embracing his tender body appeared to vanish, and all he could feel & hear was his heart beating faster than ever before in his chest. Then there was nothing but darkness… before a very rude and sudden crash landing back to the laughing crowd as Edward held the smelling salts on his little nose. 

“You humiliation in front of these nobles will bring great dishonor to house Fredrick, I apologize, but this is important.” Edward whispered into the boy’s blushing ear, then he laid a kiss on his hot cheek and tasted the saltiness of his tears as he licked his own lips. 

“Is everyone ready for the grand unveiling? Shall we see how well my husband’s seed endowed his offspring?” The queen asked as she gripped the side of the little prince’s underpants. The crowd laughed even more.

“I bet he’s actually a girl with short hair! No boy could be that pretty! But let’s see, prove me wrong!” A fat man said. 

“Oh, you know… I’ve had my doubts as well! He’s never allowed me to see him naked after all.” The queen chortled. She then ran her fingers down his burning wet cheeks and looked at his pleading eyes. “Shall we answer that question now?” She asked with a wicked grin, a blubbering Colin shook his head. “Okay! Let’s take a closer look!” She ripped off his underpants, making him cross his legs in desperation as the crowd erupted into laughter, jeers, whistles and applause. Edward took one of his thin, tiny legs and held it against a wooden post as he tied his ankle to it, then did the same with the other trembling noodle. He looked up to see the bouncy ball pouch shaking with every one of the little prince’s shudders and the two perfectly round yet tiny buns quivering like the rest of his small body. He couldn’t keep himself from kissing that tiny pouch and making it retract as the boy jolted, filling its surface with wrinkles. 

“Surprising! It’s just like Norbert’s dick! Maybe a tad larger!” The queen said between chuckles, which made the crowd laugh even harder. She wiggled the helpless boy’s miniature member around with one of her fingers, making him pull on his ankle ropes and even try to jump out with no success. She enjoyed every second of watching those undeveloped leg muscles contract and tremble under her touch, as well as the symphony of Colin’s whimpers and sobs. 

“Looks like the little perv is getting excited!” One of the noblewomen said when Colin’s penis started to become enlarged under the queen’s assaulting finger. 

“Looks like it...” The queen said, then she squeezed it between her thumb and index finger. “Still squishy but apparently this little pig thinks he’s got the right to get aroused in front of me and you… I think he’s earned a spanking.” 

“Oh! May I do it, your highness?” A girl with long blond hair of about 16 said as she jumped forward. 

“Very well, I was going to restrict access to touching him for now, but I can make an exception for my new husband’s pretty little sister.” Rebekah said.

“Don’t leave any bruises or long-lasting marks today, Annabele.” Edward instructed. 

“Don’t worry! I’ve got lots of practice with pretty peasant boys...” Annabele said while she winked at Colin and caressed his sweaty hair around his crown. “Aw, look at how tiny and delicate you are. Anyway, all that practice means I know how to measure myself.”

Still unsure of exactly what he had done wrong, Colin struggled to keep his tears inside as she slowly walked behind him, letting him smell her sweet perfume and realizing that his sweaty body and tear-stained face probably made quite the impression on her nose as well. “Please, I don’t know what’s happening but...”

SMACK!

“Ow!” Colin screamed, then he saw the queen move in front of him. “Little pigs don’t get to speak unless they’re simple begging words or they’re spoken to first.” She said before she walked out of his sight again. “You may now begin, Annabele.”

Colin was shivering as the larger teen girl slowly caressed his tender skin all over his body and even embraced him. “I love the smell of crying boys… but your scent… your scent is far better than anything I’ve ever… its intoxicating… you and I will have a lot of fun together.” She whispered to him as her hands wandered around his pale chest and soft belly. His penis had deflated from its earlier debut, but her caresses made it twitch and partially swell again, which made her giggle as she looked down from his small shoulder. 

SMACK!

Colin screamed and cried again while Annabele yelled. “One! How does it feel?!”

SMACK!

“...to be naked!”

SMACK!

“...in front of so many nobles!” 

SMACK!

“Recognize anyone?!”

SMACK!

“That’s little Isabelle! She’s twelve!”

SMACK! With each hit Colin’s penis wilted and shook along with his little balls, giving everyone a good show of shaking boy parts.

“Didn’t you play together quite a few times?!” Annabele kept yelling.

SMACK!

“How does it feel!?”

SMACK!

“To be seen by her like this!?”

SMACK!

“ANSWER ME!”

SMACK!

Colin was howling by then, and it took a lot of effort to scream his answer from his snot-covered lips. “Horrible! It feels horrible! I wish I’d get struck by lightning and die right now!” 

That concluded Annabele’s spanking, his little buns were now red but light enough that it would clear up overnight. Still, the boy winced when the teen girl cupped one of his buttocks. Then she pressed her chin on his crowned head and addressed the twelve-year-old girl who was transfixed by the spectacle. “Isabelle! What do you think of your old little friend’s body?”

Nervous to be singled out, the girl took a step back before answering. “It… he’s… I’m not really paying much attention my lady!” Yet even as she answered her eyes couldn’t stay away from the royal boy package on display. 

“Isabelle… don’t lie! Do you want to be punished next? Come on, step closer and tell us all the truth!” Annabele threatened. 

The girl reluctantly stepped forward and looked into the prince’s suffering eyes with compassion. “He’s cute, really cute. I don’t like seeing him suffer but my lady and my queen’s punishments are always righteous.”

“Uh-huh. And what do you think about his dangling bits? Don’t just say they’re cute, can you describe them to us?” Annabele said. Colin wanted to shrink and disappear.

“They’re… they look really soft and it’s like… a little larva sitting on top of a little pillow.” Colin had long since broken eye contact and was looking at the ground with his vision blurred by tears. 

“Good girl, Isabelle! You can step back now, and don’t worry, you’ll get to know your little friend a lot closer than you ever thought possible!” Annabele said. 

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin's humiliations continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add a few tags to specify the content even more. Urination and degradation come to mind.
> 
> The story might lend itself to include scat but I'm not into that at all, so I won't include any scenes with it. At most it will be implied, but not explicit.

“Lift up your chin.” Edward’s voice said from behind Colin, who was still held naked by the upright pillory in front of the noble crowd. Annabele circled to the front and smiled at him like making sure the boy could see her eyes wandering about every bit of his fully exposed skin. He knew better than to rebel, so he did exactly what the young man told him and pressed his shoulders against the wooden restraint to lift up his neck. “Good boy, smart boy, you’ll minimize your suffering this way.” He felt a metal object pressing against his warm and soft neck skin, but he couldn’t tell what it was until he was surprisingly released from the wooden plank holding him.

“Don’t cover or touch yourself down there, if you do you’ll be punished severely.” Edward warned as the surprised boy was still confused about the situation and didn’t know what to do with his hands. “You’re now the Kendricks’ little pet.” Edward’s words made the crowd laugh and jeer again while Colin got on his knees and covered his hot red face. “Very good, I’m now going to teach you your first lessons in public. First off, the positions… you’ve almost got the resting position right, but you need to uncover your face and hold your hands on your lower back… go on, do it.”

Trembling and desperate for a look of sympathy, Colin uncovered his face and looked around the crowd. He held his hands behind him and he sat on his calves, tightly closing his naked thighs trying to conceal the little skin flaps that made up his boyhood. He ended his futile search for a set of compassionate eyes after seeing at least five young women blushing, smiling and fanning their faces, three obese men with clearly visible tents on their trousers licking their lips and laughing, and several old men and women who looked at him with cold, uncaring gazes. Isabelle must have disappeared or Colin simply didn’t find her, which was a shame since he now felt completely abandoned and surrounded by predators.

“Who told you to sit down, little prince?” Edward said with a slightly annoyed tone. “The resting position needs your hands on your back, your knees spread apart the length of your shoulders, and your belly arched forward so that your adorable hanging bits can get some fresh air… and be fully appreciated by any onlooker. That’s right, you’re a pet, and you’re a trophy, a trophy pet! You’re meant to be displayed and scrutinized by the public as they burn with jealousy over my property. And by property I mean you, of course. Go on, I don’t want to have to punish you, I told you before I prefer not to hurt you.”

Colin now knew that Edward’s kindness would only extend to avoiding physical pain, but he obviously had no qualms about making him uncomfortable or inflicting great mental distress. Two tears flowed down his smooth cheekbones but he didn’t dare to move his hands from his lower back to clean them. Annabele had somehow gotten her hands on a full-sized mirror by this point, and he made the mistake of looking into it. Now he was fully aware of how ridiculous and pathetic he looked, with streaming tears, dripping snot and burning red cheeks while wearing a golden crown and his father’s royal cloak that was little more than a scarf now, all while being completely bare otherwise. He got into the ordered position and he couldn’t bear to look at himself a second longer, especially not after his dangling little package bounced a few times when he was opening his knees. He looked down at the rocky floor and focused on the two salty drops that fell on the dusty stones.

“Well done. I am going to give you some freedom regarding your face in this position, but ideally… and if you want to keep me at my happiest, you should be lifting that little chin and letting everyone see your beautiful features. Right now I will however, order you to look at the mirror… stare at it.” Edward said as he knelt on one knee right next to the weeping prince. He gently lifted his face with a hand on his delicate jaw and carefully wiped off his tears with his white gloves by brushing the back of his fingers upward. “Look at yourself… what are you now?”

“I don’t… I don’t know...” Colin said with shallow breaths.

“You don’t know? But I just told you what you were, I want you to repeat it for me, to make sure you understood.” Edward cooed while he caressed Colin’s copper hair, making him tense.

“I… I am your… pet?”

“But not just any pet...” Edward said while he kept showing him affection, which kept repulsing the prince.

“I’m your… trophy pet?” Colin said while shaking under Edward’s petting.

“Now say it while looking at Annabele’s eyes, and everyone else’s eyes, and don’t make it sound like a question.” 

Colin looked at Annabele’s gleeful face who seemed to alternate between looking at his hanging parts and his tearful eyes. He was about to speak when Edward moved behind him and placed his bare hands on his small pale chest and they began to wander around, feeling his ribs, the smoothness of his hairless skin and the little pink nipples. He then focused on these teeny nubs which stood out from the boy’s otherwise flat chest, rubbing them and softly pinching them with his thumb and index finger, then rolling them. 

“Don’t make me wait too long.” Edward said with a breathy whisper on the boy’s ear.

“I-I-I...” Colin tried to speak but he was now outright shivering. “I… I am the Kendricks’ trophy pet, m-m-miss Annabele.”

“I can’t wait to play with you privately!” Annabele said cheerfully.

Colin wished he could catapult himself out of there, he didn’t care if he’d survive the fall but he wanted to get away from the hands molesting his nipples at any cost. Yet the only thing he could do was to let his weakening back muscles rest against Edward’s rock-hard chest and let him catch him. He looked up with his watery eyes into the young man’s and pleaded. “Lord Edward… please…” he then sobbed.

“Aw, alright, I’m a gentle owner. Is my little pet is feeling a little sensitive over here?” Edward asked while looking into the eyes of the boy he was holding with one arm, and circling one of his nipples with the other.

Colin twitched again upon feeling the tip of that hard finger drawing a circle on his chest. He closed his eyes, whimpered and nodded.

“While adorable, that is not an acceptable response to my question… the correct answers here would be either ‘yes, master’ or ‘no, master’. So which is it?”

“Yes, master, please stop, master.” Colin pleaded while gasping.

“Very well… but, just so you know… innocent and public displays of affection like this don’t count as the optional loving advances I told you about in that cellar… You are my pet, and I am allowed to touch you like this whenever I wish… there’s is after all, nothing that’s erotically gratifying to me, I’m fully clothed! Regardless, I will be kind to you because it’s your first day. You still have to declare what you are to the crowd of nobles, go on… look at them, pan your eyes around and say it.” Colin was smart enough to know that Edward was going back on his word, even as a kid he knew that excuse was utter nonsense.

Edward set Colin upright again and stopped touching him after that. With a sorrowful, deep sigh, Colin looked over to the crowd and spoke the words. “I am the Kendricks’ trophy pet.” He finally found Isabelle, who seemed to be on the verge of empathetic tears herself. 

“What are you, again?” Edward asked.

“Your trophy pet, master.” He added that last word as a precaution.

“You’re a quick learner! Now, my pet… what were you before?” Edward asked.

That question took the boy by surprise and he answered with a trembling lip from the sudden pain and void in his little heart. “A prince… master?”

“Good boy! He’s smarter than I thought, my beloved Rebekah… you didn’t tell me his mind was so sharp!”

“It is worthless anyway, all his little mind has to do now is focus on learning a few tricks and begging for mercy.” Rebekah answered. 

Edward giggled. “Right then, there is only one more lesson for you right now. I bet you’re wondering when you’ll be given access to a chamberpot… all that water I gave you earlier has to be filling your wee bladder.”

Colin felt a cold wave down his spine. It was true, although he didn’t have time to focus on it given his major psychological distress, the familiar feeling of a full bladder was pressing on the back of his bared penis. He looked over at Edward with the biggest puppy eyes.

The young man reached over and caressed his red cheek while looking into his childish eyes. “The answer is… you’re not going to have access to a chamberpot ever again. Pets don’t use chamberpots, they do their urinating and defecating outside, when their master allows it. So why don’t you relieve yourself now on the post of your pillory? Go ahead, mark it as yours, I had especially made for you, you know… come on… and be sure to walk in four legs.” Edward pulled on the golden chain attached to Colin’s collar and made the stunned boy crawl among the giggles and chuckles of the nobles until he was on the right side of the pillory, facing the crowd.

“Lift your right leg like a good pet and go...” Edward said with his biggest smile yet.

Colin was still in stunned silence, paralyzed. Once again he stopped perceiving the outside world and his skinny limbs shook. The lord noticed this just in time and held the ammonia-soaked cloth over the kid’s delicate nose again, shaking him back to full consciousness. “I can’t have you passing out just yet… you need to relieve yourself, otherwise you might do so inside and that would be punished with utmost severity.”

“M-master… I think I can hold it...” Colin quivered. 

“Nonsense, you had a lot to drink, I made sure of it. Plus what do you gain by holding it? You’re going to need to do it outside eventually. Believe me, you don’t want us to catch you doing it inside. And if you interrupt our activities to ask that you’re let outside, we’ll punish you, too. Not as severely as if you were caught inside, but still it wouldn’t be good for you. So I strongly suggest that you go and fully relieve yourself whenever your kind master or mistress allows it. And right now I have no plans to let you do this again until just before bedtime. So go on… lift that twiggy leg of yours and open that little spigot.”

Colin tried to obey in spite of his pounding heart and desperate young mind trying to pray for a hero to save him. But even after shamefully lifting his leg, nothing came out. “Please… master, you’ve won… why are you doing this? You’ve already won...” Colin said as he let his leg down again, he was now bawling. “You’ve already taken me, exposed me, let everyone see how weak my house is, is this really necessary?”

“Aw, little pet… you were doing so well...” Edward said as he let Rebekah approach him with a leather strap. She struck his wiggling buns, making him yelp. 

“I told you before!” The queen yelled, and then struck him again. 

“Pets don’t talk unless spoken to first!” She then struck again, Colin howled.

Yet another strike. “And here’s a new lesson!”

Another lash, Colin was in so much pain he could no longer hold himself off the floor with his elbows and forearms. “Pets who don’t do as they’re told will be disciplined with a firm hand! …”

And the final lash, Colin screamed again and then was in hiccuping tears with his crowned little head laying sideways on the dusty floor. “… Or they’ll be put down.” The queen’s final words made him gasp, open his eyes wide and shiver. 

Edward knelt in front of the weepy, hiccuping mess and helped him get back in all fours. He didn’t have access to a wet cloth but luckily Colin’s tears provided enough moisture to clean the dirt off his face with a handkerchief. “Don’t make me let that happen to you again, please.” He said as he gently lifted the boy’s dainty face and looked into his sky-blue eyes. Finding him irresistible, and without a care for the public present, Edward once again locked onto his rosy quivering lips with his own. He let his tongue lick the mewling boy’s own before backing off and holding his little face with his hands. “Are you ready to obey?”

Colin nodded. “...yes mstr...” he whispered in defeat, barely audible. Edward stood and watched as the child lifted his pasty, trembling leg again and closed his eyes. In a few seconds an almost colorless stream trickled out of his flaccid cocklet, no doubt due to the excess water he had been made to drink. The crowd of nobles whistled and laughed, making sure that he knew where he was even if he closed his eyes. 

A very lively Annabele walked over to his front once he was done urinating and lowered his leg again. She lifted his chin and kept going, signaling for him to assume the ‘resting’ pose which he figured out on his own. Once he was with his hands on his back and his knees spread apart, the teen girl aligned his crown and caressed his cheek. “You just peed in front of so many girls, like a dog! Oh how shameful! I’d die if I had to do that… I feel like anyone with self-respect would’ve sooner died. Look at that puddle, look at it!” She made Colin’s face align with the wet wooden post and spreading puddle of pee on the floor. “Look, you made that… and we all watched you do it! Was it really embarrassing for you or are you just pretending?”

“No, mistress, it was really embarrassing, it was the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done in my life.” Colin answered.

“Really? For your sake I hoped you were just pretending… because there will be times, you know… times when I am the one holding your chain for the day and I’ll be choosing when and… more importantly where… and HOW I let you relieve yourself. If this was truly the most embarrassed you’ve ever felt then I’m happy to say that we’re still just getting started!”

“Alright, it’s been such a pleasure, ladies and gentlemen.” Edward cut in. “We’re done for today but don’t fret, this IS my prized trophy pet, and I want to share it with the world! You’ll have plenty of opportunities to continue admiring him, and sometimes even doing more than looking! Thank you, everyone, for everything.” 

And with that, Colin’s chain was pulled, and he was made to crawl into the castle. Led through several opulent halls with giggling maids, he was finally shown to Edward’s room, where he kept a cage next to his bed. He was left alone with the boy for now, and he led him to the recently made bed. “Get up here.” Edward commanded while sitting on the edge.

Reluctantly, Colin obeyed and sat. The contrast of Edward’s noble attire and his near-nakedness could not be more present in his young mind. Very quickly it was full nakedness, as Edward undid his ripped cloak and threw it aside, and then putting his crown on top of it.

“You have two options right now. You can let me love you and savor you… or I shall go back to my duties and you’ll have to spend most of the day in that cage.”

Looking at it closely, there wasn’t even enough room in it for Colin to stretch his legs, let alone stand or lie flat. Fetal position would be his only way to rest and there was only one small pillow in it, the rest was cold floor and metal grating. He gulped and looked at the man next to him. “I suppose I can let you love me… master.” He said as he nearly forgot to add the last word.

“You suppose? That doesn’t sound too appreciative at all. If my affections aren’t welcomed then you’re free to reject them. Come on, in you go.” Edward said as he opened the cage’s door and tugged on Colin’s chain.

“N… no! No! Please master! I want your affections!” Colin begged. 

“Little pet, I am losing my patience with you. I would ordinarily punish you for resisting an order but today I’ll give you one final chance. Ask me to love you, and if I believe you’re sincere I’ll do it.”

“Please master…” Colin sniffled and wiped a tear. “I want you to love me, master. It’d be an honor to be touched by you master. Please don’t make me spend the day away from you.”

Edward closed the cage door and snorted a few laughs with a devious smile. “You’re such an astute boy, Annabele’s usual catches are cute but dumber than a dog. Yet you catch on very quick, I’m very happy with you so far. I’ve got to remember to keep an eye on you, though, no doubt you’ll be constantly looking for every little opportunity to escape.” He took undid the golden collar around Colin’s neck and tossed it with the crown and ripped cloak.

Just as Edward was about to lay a kiss on his rosy lips again, he stopped and looked into Colin’s eyes. “Open your mouth slightly...” he ordered. “Good, now let your tongue peek outside… good. Now don’t resist me or this will end very quickly and it’s cage time for you.” The lord sucked in Colin’s delicate tongue and squeezed it with his own for as much boy saliva as he could. One of his powerful hands kept Colin’s head in place while the other one wandered about his shuddering chest and found one nipple to play with. The child’s skinny arms had to resist their instinct to push him away and instead hugged the man sitting beside him, once again reminding him of the many clothing layers he had on while he was bare.

“nnn…. ug…. ah...” Every once in a while Edward pinched Colin’s nipples with increasing strength until he made a sound. He was being played like a music instrument, which was almost as bad as being forced to pee. Tears of humiliation streamed down his cheeks again but to his luck, the man didn’t treat those as a sign of rejection, instead he looked pleased as he broke the kiss and licked the saltiness of his own lips, which was just as scary but at least he wouldn’t be put in the cage just yet.

“Little baby boy can’t stop himself from crying...” Edward chuckled. “How lovely… I’ll move on to explore other parts of your little body… but don’t hold any of those cute noises back, I’m working hard to earn them after all… so don’t you dare keep them from me, if you do… I’ll have to extract those sounds in a much less pleasant way… understood?”

“Yes master.” Colin said terrified, thinking it would now be best to start breathing through his mouth.

Edward licked his right nipple. 

“Ah...” Colin exhaled. 

He lingered there, licking in circles and sucking it in.

“Hnnnnnng….” Colin grunted while taking shallow breaths. No one had even touched his bare skin before this day and now there was a man’s warm and wet tongue on his sensitive little nipple.

Edward sucked it in hard, nibbling a bit and pressing the boy skin against the roof of his mouth. 

“Aaah! Haaah! Owww!” Colin yelped. 

Edward pulled away and broke off the drooling suction. The shiny, slightly reddened nipple now felt uncomfortably cold but Colin didn’t have time to remain in that discomfort as he now felt Edward’s breath on his bellybutton. It wasn’t very deep, perhaps it was as deep as a regular fingernail before this little knot scar was visible, so it was perfect for the lord to explore with his tongue. As soon as he began to lick the walls and wet the little crater, Colin drew in a shaky breath, then whined and sniffled. All of these were new feelings that his young mind could never have imagined on its own, the hot breath of Edward’s nose on his tummy and the slimy sounds from his tongue swirling around in his navel were overwhelming him. But it wasn’t as bad until he felt an adult hand on his knee and sliding upward along his inner thigh. When he felt it pressing on the skin that would normally be covered by his underpants, he kicked the mattress and jerked himself further toward the pillows and the headrest, away from Edward who was now looking at him with a smirk after cleaning the drool around his lips with his own sleeve.

“You’re every sensitive everywhere, but extremely so down there, aren’t you my little pet?” 

“Y..yes…” Colin said while shivering. 

Edward climbed the bed further, catching up with Colin. There was nowhere else to run now, and after gazing at the man with fearful eyes, he couldn’t help but clench his tiny fists on the silk bedsheets and shut his eyes before bawling. “Waaah… Lord Edward, I’m so scaaared… I just want to go home, please… I’ll tell my daddy to resign… ” Colin wailed. 

Suddenly, looking at him weeping naked like that without his crown or his cloak on, Edward no longer saw Colin the little prince he had captured, but Colin the nine-year-old boy who was terrified of him. He sighed and let his feelings of lust fade away. He got close, laid beside him and hugged him, making sure to keep his crying face on his chest as he gently caressed his hair. He shushed him tenderly several times until the kid had calmed down just enough to hear him properly.

“This is your new home, you must get used to that. There are times when you’re going to suffer a lot, there’s no way to deny that. But not every single moment will be a nightmare, that I can also promise you.” Edward kept petting him as Colin whimpered at his words.

“Why, why does my mommy hate me so much, I didn’t even do anything to her...” Colin asked.

“Because she’s not your mommy… and human emotions… I admit they can be very irrational. I’m afraid I can’t ever give you an explanation that will satisfy you, nor can I give you an excuse that would make you feel better about what we’ll be doing to you. For now, you should savor these moments. Don’t worry, I won’t continue with my affections, and neither am I going to throw you in your cage. Just sleep, you couldn’t have had a good night in that cellar and I’m sure this day has also been very hard for you. We’ll resume your training at dinner.”

He was pressed against Edward’s formal clothing which made his bare state feel that much more degrading, but he appreciated the hand playing with his hair… caressing it, pulling it gently and letting it fall back down… and the other hand rested on his abdomen, showing no signs of moving down. After some minutes Colin stopped crying and took the lord’s offer, as he didn’t know how many chances he’d get to sleep over silk again.

When Colin woke up again, it was twilight outside, and Edward was writing something by candlelight. He heard the covers stirring, he looked at the boy and smiled. “It’s almost dinner time, you slept like a little log. I’ll just finish writing this letter and seal the envelope, then we’ll head downstairs to the dining hall. I’m afraid you can’t expect much more compassion for today, you’ll likely be subjected to Annabele’s games and she won’t hold back like I did. My little sister is especially cruel to boys and she just spent most of the day talking with Queen Rebekah who as you know, hates you. Please don’t cry right now, save it for when you’re suffering, there’s nothing I can or am willing to do to spare you from that.”

Those words made him quickly regret having woken up, and Colin laid back down in fetal position. He didn’t stand up until the lord finished applying his seal to the wax on top of an envelope and went by the bed to order him up. His torn cloak, jeweled crown and the golden collar with the golden chain was reapplied. 

“Master, how badly are they going to hurt me?” Colin asked looking at the floor.

“That remains to be seen. The only thing you can be sure about is that it won’t be anything life-threatening. Now move, I’m pretty hungry and you must be too. After all, you haven’t eaten anything since last night’s plate of cheese and cured meats.”

The fear, the adrenaline, the constant mental distress had all played a part in making him forget how hungry he was, but now that he was reminded of it, his tummy was aching for anything to fill it. His hands were suddenly shackled together behind his back.

“I’ll be letting you walk for now. Don’t disappoint me or this privilege will be gone quickly.” Edward said.

Colin didn’t know how to feel about this as he walked through the hallways. On one hand he no longer had to crawl like an animal, but on the other this made sure everyone got a clear view of the little elbow noodle dangling between his bare legs. Several maids and noblewomen saw him and giggled or blew him kisses, making sure he was blushing with red hot cheeks by the time he reached the dining hall. 

Food was being served to more than a dozen nobles by several maids, all of which turned their attention to Lord Edward’s entrance and bowed. This also meant that the little pet walking beside him got several whistles, winks and jeers. 

“Well, if it isn’t the prince and his little royal nub!” Annabele yelled, making everyone laugh while Colin’s shoulders shrank. He tried to cross his legs or turn to one side to hide his genitals but he only managed to make his tiny package shake and get squeezed for everyone’s viewing pleasure.“I’ve missed you already! I can’t wait for dinner to be over so we can have some fun!”

Edward took Colin toward one of the walls and attached his collar and chain to a metal bar on it. Under the prince’s feet there was a small square of red carpet and a food bowl that looked just like a dog’s.

“Kneel and assume the ‘resting pose’ I taught you earlier. Whatever scraps you get to eat will depend on how generous my guests are feeling. Sometimes you might get nothing, sometimes you might get a few burnt edges and bones, and sometimes you might actually get something decent. You can beg anyone passing by for food but don’t be too loud, too insistent or offend them, otherwise you’ll really regret it.” Edward explained.

The revelation that he might get nothing really stung his little heart. As a prince, Colin had never experienced true hunger before, and the pain in his belly, especially as he was surrounded by so many delicious smells like roasted poultry and garlic was already feeling like torture. He knelt and spread his knees as was required of him and looked down at his empty bowl. He could feel everyone’s eyes on his disrobed tender body, but he closed his own eyes and pretended he was somewhere else with mild success. 

Edward sat on the second biggest chair at the central dining table, with the chair that belonged to his father being empty still. Next to him was Annabele, who was already helping herself to a second serving of mashed potatoes and chicken breasts. 

“Little sis… if you eat too much, you’ll be too full to properly introduce yourself to the little prince.” Edward said as he received his first plate.

“So? Maybe I’ll get to him tomorrow. It’s not like we’re expected to give him back anytime soon… actually we’re not expected to give him back at all! Right? He’s not here to settle a debt like some peasant spawn.” Annabele said.

Edward cleared his throat and drunk from a golden wine cup.

“Right?” Annabele insisted, suddenly concerned for her brother’s lack of confirmation.

“Right… it’s just… I heard some… troubling… no, just ‘concerning’ news an hour ago.” Edward said.

“What is it?” Annabele asked, with her face suddenly going pale.

“It seems our antics were effective, but not effective enough. King Norbert Fredrick gave up his crown...”

“Hah, I can’t wait to see how that stupid hothead Grant burns all bridges they had left...” Annabele said, having known Grant for years.

“Actually, the King made a surprising yet effective move. He gave the crown to his daughter, Jessica, who was always fancied by Julian Cunningham. They became officially engaged this morning, and thus the Fredricks have forged a strong alliance with the Cunninghams. We were hoping to get them on our side but this happened far faster than I could’ve ever predicted.” Edward explained.

“No… that’s not good… but at least the Cunninghams’ castle is still south of the Madison estate. As long as they’re still our allies there’s no way for an army to march comfortably over to us, and Lord Mueller is to our west so...” 

“That’s correct, our next move should be to secure Lord Mueller’s support, but don’t be too overconfident. Now that the south is unified, the morale blow to the King’s… now the Queen’s… troops has effectively been healed, and I wouldn’t put it past them to attempt a siege on Lord Madison’s castle soon. If he believes he’s found himself on the losing side, his allegiance can easily switch.”

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Annabele asked. 

“As a matter of fact, yes. There is something you can do with our new little pet tomorrow, you should find it quite fun. My lovely wife Rebekah is currently making arrangements to help you out...” Edward smiled at the pitiful-looking Colin, who was still silently kneeling in front of an empty plate. 

Dinner progressed and Colin was sure he’d go to sleep hungry that night, but the sound of a glop and some liquid being dropped on his plate interrupted the endless stream of voices that was getting him to doze off. A fat man had given him a few spoonfuls of mashed potatoes and a little cupful of onion soup.

“You better not waste a drop of it, little doggy, or I’ll be very offended.” The fat man said.

With his hands still shackled behind his back, Colin was at first confused but looking at Edward, who didn’t seem the least bit inclined to get up and release him, confirmed in his young mind what he had to do. The humiliation made him sniffle as he lowered himself and put his face on the bowl, licking and slurping, doing his best to get every last bit partly because of the now laughing man’s threat but also because he was really hungry. He lifted his face when the plate was empty; his cheeks and chin were stained but he couldn’t do anything to clean himself.

“Ha ha ha! Well done!” The man cackled as he moved away.

Colin was more comfortable now that he got at least a little bit of food, but he was still hungry. All he could do was stay there and close his eyes again, trying his best to ignore the fact that his little balls and cocklet had shrunk even more as they were exposed to the cool air of the dining room and everyone could notice. Not only that but he could feel that he got food stains even on his nose, which only added to his degradation. He was suddenly touched on his cheek by a warm, wet cloth and he shuddered so violently he toppled over to his right.

“Sorry, I just thought you’d like to be cleaned up...” Isabelle said.

“Isabelle… thanks.” Colin said as he struggled back on his knees. “I wish… I wish you’d never seen me like this...” His lips trembled as the girl gently took care of the food stains.

“I can imagine. No one would want to be in your position. You’re so strong… if I were you I would’ve already died from crying too much.” She said as she finished her work. “Let me bring you something else to eat and drink.”

She left and came back a minute later with a plate of fruit and some cold cuts, as well as a tankard of water. “Do you want to drink first?” Colin nodded and she laid the plate on the floor as she held up the cup to the boy’s lips and tipped it ever so slightly. With her other hand she held his head and caressed his hair. “Okay that’s enough for now.” She said after Colin had several small gulps of water.

“Why are you being so nice to me? No one else is.” Colin asked.

“I don’t know… I just think it’s really cruel, what they’re doing to you… and we played together a lot, and I liked you.” She said while her delicate fingers introduced a grape on Colin’s small mouth and let him chew. “And if I were ever in your position and somehow survived...” She said after he swallowed, and then fed him a slice of dried sausage. “…I’d want someone to be nice to me, too. More water?” 

He kept eating and drinking off of her hand until he finished everything she had brought. “I brought you so much fruit because mother said that you should eat as many sweet things as you could if you were ever… unsure when you could eat next. But if you want something else...”

“I’m full now, thank you Isabelle… I love you for this.” Colin said.

Blushing as much as he was now, the girl bowed and pecked him on the lips. She thought no one was paying attention to them but the room suddenly erupted in cheers and applause, which made her break off the kiss quickly and back away. 

“Our little pet has an admirer! Don’t worry Isabelle! You and I can play with him together!” Annabele said as she stood. “Guards! Move him to the middle and bring the sling!!”

A very blurry tornado of activity occurred around him as Colin was led to a raised area in the middle of all the tables, usually reserved for performers of illusion magic, clowns, strippers… or sex slaves. A contraption of leather, metal, chains and shackles was brought in by several guards. Then Annabele undid the boy’s cuffs only to unceremoniously push him onto a suspended leather pad that was supposed to hold the weight of his back. Two more hanging shackles held his dainty wrists above his head and shoulders, but the worst part was the ones that held his ankles. He was still in a daze when Annabele began to flex his legs in such a horribly exposing way… up and away, spread far apart and held by a hanging metal chain. 

Only when the nobles were jeering at him once more did he fully realize the state he was in. Held hanging by the leather pad in a horizontal position, but his arms were restrained and extended above his head. His feet and ankles were bound above his body but in such a way that his knee had to be bent, and they were wide open, so much so that two people could easily fit in such an opening and have free access to his most vulnerable and sacred spot. He didn’t know this until he felt a draft, but even his anus was fully in view. He tried to fight his restraints, but in a sling that only resulted in uncomfortable swinging and, he was sure, an even better show for the audience as his privates jiggled around. 

“There’s nothing left to the imagination now!” Annabele said with excitement. “Isabelle! Come here with me! We’re going to have fun!”

The blonde noble girl reluctantly obeyed. “Miss Annabele, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of..”

“You’ll do as you’re told unless you want to be in his place by tomorrow.” Annabele said with a creepy smile.

“Y-yes miss! I’ll do exactly as you say miss Annabele!” Isabelle said with every one of her muscles tightening. 

“For now, just watch… and you… little puppy… you’re allowed to cry, scream, grunt, say simple words but no more… if you try to talk, it’ll get much worse.” Annabele said. 

Colin’s shaking made the chains rattle, the worst was coming and all he could do was mentally brace himself.

Annabele started by touching his tummy. “My brother says he already got to play with you above the waist so we can skip that part now...” Slowly, seductively, she traced Colin’s supple skin, which was covered with sweat beads, downwards towards his genitals. Just before making contact, the boy jolted again, but other than making the chains sing, he wasn’t going anywhere this time. Still, much to his surprise, the teen girl stopped and moved to his open thighs. She put a hand in each and slowly traced the trembling muscles again, headed towards his perineum. 

“Ugh… nnn… ah...” Colin’s teary red face quivered and gasped at the same time, he knew there was no escape, that girl’s hands would explore every bit of his privates now. Everyone was watching, Isabelle was watching, this was without a doubt his worst nightmare. Anna’s fingers reached the perineum, and she let one hand wander up to caress his floppy penis with her index, middle and ring fingers, and the other pressed slightly at the point between his ball pouch and anus. 

As soon as the boy felt an intruding, tickling touch in such sacred spots he madly flailed and cried, but he only tired himself out as the chains were never going to let him go. “Waaah, miss Annabele please don’t...” he bawled.

“You’re cutting it close, any more talking will get you punished badly.” Annabele said. Gleefully, she kept molesting him until his preteen wiener involuntarily began to inflate. “Look, Isabelle, he’s crying but he likes it anyway! Boys can’t help but show us when they’re horny… so cute, don’t you think?.” 

“Yes miss… it’s really cute.” Isabelle said. When she looked into Anna’s eyes she realized more words were expected out of her. “Even when they’re wearing clothes you can see their little tents, that’s why boys are so beautiful, their bodies are honest!”

“You’re right!” Anna said. Under her attention, Colin was now sobbing as his penis reached a full erection. “Although, I want to start over… I need that willy soft again. Guard! My candle!” Both Colin and Isabelle gasped, she couldn’t intend to burn him, did she? The teen giggled at the boy’s sudden silence, as he was fixated on the candle held by her fist which slowly approached his privates. “Don’t worry! I don’t want to ruin this precious skin! I just want to see you squirm!” That’s when she tipped over the lit candle and let the stream of accumulated white wax fall on Colin’s defenseless testicles. 

“AAAAAAH!” The boy screamed and kicked but he could do nothing to move away from the searing dribble. “NO, NO, NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!”

Annabele knew this wasn’t even burning his skin but to a sensitive, sheltered boy it must have felt like lava; she relished that thought. She kept going, making sure to let some drops fall on his tummy, his now flaccid penis, and any uncovered part of his little balls. 

“Waaah…. Mommy… daddy… someone… help...” Colin cried out. 

Isabelle couldn’t watch any longer, she took Anna’s hand and pulled it away from Colin. “That’s enough Miss Annabele, his penis is flaccid again.”

“Interesting… you like him, don’t you? How else would this make sense? You know I have the power to put you on this sling and deflower you with a metal rod, but you stopped me anyway. There’s only one way to explain this reckless behavior and that’s if you have feelings for him. Do you?” Annabele asked.

“I...” Isabelle tried to speak despite the paralyzing fear she felt. “I do.”

“Then here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to officially show us all just how much you love him. For this transgression, I actually intend to punish Colin with as many cane swats as I want, just because that would break your heart. However, you can prevent this… if you do a very special kiss on him.” 

“A kiss? Of course, my lady, I would gladly kiss him….” She looked into the boy’s terrified eyes and offered him a smile.

“But I said it’s a special kiss. I already saw you kissing him on one end… how about the other end? Can you lock lips on the ‘exit’ side of his little body? Can you lick, slurp and penetrate his anus with your tongue?” Annabele said with a wicked smirk.

Isabelle had to take a step back from the shock. She had never heard of such an activity before at her young age, and the thought clearly disgusted her. 

“I mean, you did say you loved him, didn’t you? Doesn’t that mean you love every part of his body? How can you love someone if you’re disgusted by any place on their body? But I know… it’s such a shameful act to do in front of everyone, isn’t it? Don’t worry, you can go back and sit with your mother, I’ll just cane him until he passes out or my arm feels tired.”

Colin gasped and rattled his chains some more. Either proposition seemed hellish to him. Having Isabelle’s face on such a place was embarrassing beyond imagining, but being caned indefinitely was also terrifying. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Isabelle said after gathering her resolve. “If that will end his suffering tonight then it is a small price to pay.” 

“It’ll save him from a caning, but I wouldn’t be done with him just yet!” Anna clarified. “But either way, get on with it.” The teen placed herself behind Colin’s head and between his stretched arms as Isabelle knelt between his open legs. The tween looked directly into the boy’s winking anus and hesitated for a second. “Go on, nuzzle it!” Anna commanded.

To her luck, Colin was no ordinary peasant boy with poor hygiene. Even his dirtiest place was as clean as could be expected under the circumstances. Isabelle kissed and licked his hole as her nose buried itself in his perineum. The kid would’ve jumped and ran away if he could’ve, but instead he just produced the loudest clanging yet as his metal chains and restraints were rattled by his young spasming muscles. Feeling her breath and warm tongue in such a place was simply unnatural to him, and the over-sensitivity of his skin in that place was giving him a sensory overload. 

“Haaaaah! Nnnng! …” Colin’s little heart was racing, the feeling was so intense he couldn’t even tell if it was pleasure or pain. He looked up and saw Annabele looking down at him, savoring every bit of his ordeal being reflected on his face. 

“Push your tongue in, Isabelle! He definitely likes it!” Annabele said while looking at his woobling erect penis. The room erupted in laughter, which made it deflate slightly but the embarrassment was simply no match for the feelings shooting up from his nerve endings. 

Colin then felt Annabele’s fingers on his little stick, molesting him, moving up and down… he hated it, but he also felt electric tingles all over his body. The tongue and suction on his bum as well as the fingertips masturbating him was simply too much. “HAA” He screamed a moan as his willy twitched under the teen girl’s hand. Three beads of precum erupted thanks to Isabelle’s extra stimulation and adorned the side of Annabele’s index finger. After his first orgasm ever, Colin was left exhausted and sleepy, as if he had just finished running for his life. 

The teen girl took her hand away from the softening penis and broke the little transparent string that formed between the beads and his tip, she licked and savored the preteen’s first sexual emission. Meanwhile, Isabelle now sat back and watched the twitching wet anus she left, then then looked up at Anna, hoping she was done for now.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin isn't the only one who's suffered thanks to Edward's actions...

“I didn’t say you were done, Isabelle, but that’s alright, you’ll be delivering his final punishment for today anyway.” Annabele said. She started undoing Colin’s restraints and took the boy by surprise when one of his legs fell on the floor before he could slow its descent, making him groan. He was soon freed from the sling and his hands were bound behind his back again as he was forced to stand. His limbs were still wobbly from his first ever orgasm and the uncomfortable position they held before so he swayed but still he didn’t fall. Colin was no longer looking at the ceiling and he could now remember that he was standing naked with only a torn green cape and a crown in front of smirking and mocking nobles. 

“Stand up, Isabelle.” Annabele commanded. The tween girl obeyed and said nothing. “You, little boy, spread those wimpy legs shoulder-length...” Colin also obeyed. “And now… Isabelle will kick that bouncy little ball pouch and then slap it. And if I think she didn’t do her best, I’ll have her do it again… and if even then I’m not satisfied, I’ll do it myself.” The audience collectively said ‘oooooooh’.

The blood drained from both Colin’s and Isabelle’s faces, but the boy was about to openly cry again. “Please miss...” Colin wanted to beg but he was suddenly interrupted by a slap on his red cheek by Annabele’s hand. 

“No talking! Little pet, you have to learn that quickly… and you, Isabelle, his plump little sack is all exposed for your foot, what are you waiting for?” Annabele said.

“I’m sorry.” Isabelle said while looking into Colin’s shiny eyes. She kicked as hard as she could, making Colin howl and bend over… his continuous scream was partially drowned by the clapping and laughter from the nobles. 

“Don’t fall little prince! If you don’t remain standing we’ll start over!” Annabele said. “Now the slap, Isabelle.” She said while she pulled on Colin’s hair, the poor boy wasn’t even done groaning and crying. He desperately wanted to cover his balls and caress the pain away but his hands were shackled behind him. 

The slap was hard but not as bad as the kick, Annabele seemed satisfied when the boy bent over again and seemingly didn’t care that doing so meant pushing his rear onto her belly as she was standing behind him. 

“AAAAAHHH!” Colin screamed and squirmed, he would’ve fallen on his knees if not for the threat of starting over. He felt the fabric of Annabele’s clothes on his buns and when the pain faded just enough for him to see clearly he straightened himself as quickly as he could. He could smell her perfume just like he did in the morning, which also reminded him again of his own odor… girl saliva along with sweat, tears and dried up candlewax. 

“That was a good job Isabelle… I think that’s about all the pain he can handle right now.” Annabele said. “I’ll be taking him out to do his business before we cage him up for the night… Isabelle, you’ll be joining us, and any one of you who wants to come is welcome although it’s a bit chilly tonight…”

A fat man, a pair mischievous-looking 13 or 14 year old pampered boys, another teenage girl and two women joined them at the platform. 

“Alright, if no one else wants to come… why don’t you say goodbye to our guests right now, little pet boy?” Annabele asked.  
Still squirming from one leg to the other and openly crying, Colin looked up then bowed. “Good night my lords and ladies...” Several people “awwwd”, some of them blew him kisses, some of them showed him the middle finger signal which in his case it might be quite literal at some point.

The air outside was very uncomfortable as the temperature was visibly above freezing since there were liquid puddles on the ground, but not by much, Colin thought. He was taken to a very well-lit patch of grass surrounded by torches and oil lamps. 

“Dig a little hole with your hands… and you’d best hurry, it’s chilly tonight.” Annabele said while she undid the shackles on Colin’s wrists. 

Colin didn’t need a reminder of that, as his little muscles were already shivering slightly under the night’s breeze. He obeyed, digging through the wet soil was easy. Annabele stopped him when there was a hole as big as a bucket.

“Now, squat over it and empty your bowels and your bladder… do hurry, I’m very uncomfortable here.” The teen girl snickered when she saw the utter despair on the boy’s face, and the looks of mischief and morbid curiosity on the people who followed her. From her group, only Isabelle seemed like she was trying not to cry. “Open those legs some more.” Annabele barked as Colin tried his best to do what he was told.

The plate of food from the other night and Isabelle’s rimjob had stimulated his bowels enough to make them easy to empty, but his anus refused to open under the gaze and snickers of the viewers around him. One of the teen boys even moved behind him and squatted too, with a deviant desire to watch and utterly degrade and humiliate the small boy as much as possible.

“Do I need to give you an enema? You’ll regret keeping me out here if I have to...” Annabele threatened.

Colin had to cover his face with his mud-stained hands, it was the only way he could for a moment feel like he had a grain of privacy and that was enough for him to let go and empty his bladder first, then his bowels. Under Annabele’s instructions he covered the hole and moved over to a metal tower with a large water tank on top. One of the teen boys forcibly removed his crown and the torn green cloth around his shoulders.

“Look at you, we can’t let you back in the castle in that state...” Annabele said, making the entourage laugh. Colin had not only muddied his face with his hands, but also his feet, knees and pretty much every part of his body had gotten dirty while he worked the dirt. One of the teen boys pushed him harshly beneath the water tank and under a metal tube with a valve, which when opened allowed a wide stream of icy water to wash over the little prince. 

Colin squealed and jumped away from the water, now visibly shivering. The other teen boy caught him and threw him back in before Annabele gave orders again. “Clean yourself up, be quick, we don’t want you dying from the cold after all… There’s a bar of soap on the shelf to your right, and a bottle of liquid soap for your cute head of hair next to it. Make sure to clean your rear opening thoroughly! There’s going to be people who want to lick that after all!” 

The poor prince felt like the icy water was stabbing him. Now vigorously shivering, he did his best to get the soap all over his little body and wash away the dirt. For his anal area he bent over so the stream of water only hit that part, then he added soap and rubbed with his hands. He went for the bottle of liquid soap for his hair but he was stopped by a few “ews” from the crowd and Annabele’s voice.

“Are you really going to clean your hair with the hands that were just cleaning your ass? Come on, wash them with more soap first!”

Being criticized for his showering technique only served to remind him that on top of the painful water stream and the unbearable cold, he was naked and in front of an audience. His penis had shrunk to near invisibility, a detail which one of the boys didn’t miss.

“He looks like a girl with a tiny ball sack!” He said with the typical awkward voice of a boy during puberty. Making everyone but Isabelle laugh. 

Colin finished washing his hands and then finally moved on to the shampoo, which unlike his favorite at his previous home that smelled of citrus peels, this one smelled like flowers… the most girly scent he could imagine, even more so than Annabele’s perfume. He hated it but he had no choice. By the time the water valve was closed and his crown and cape were forced on him again, he was shivering so intensely he could barely walk. The group was dissolved as his teen girl captor shackled his hands behind him and pulled him back into the castle with the golden chain around his neck. 

Right at the very end of some very long halls full of people having tea which giggled at him as he passed by, there was a room with an open ceiling and another cage surrounded by hay. She pushed him in and realized for the first time just how icy-cold the trembling boy’s skin was. 

“Here you go, don’t you dare be dead in the morning though...” She gave him her cloak, which was large enough to cover his small body easily, especially since he had to be in fetal position to even fit in such a small cage. 

The woolen cloak helped but not much. Colin shivered and cried after the door closed and he was left in the cold darkness. He tried to get warm but he hadn’t even been allowed to properly dry after the icy shower so the wind coming down through the open rooftop and the metal bars of his cage made that impossible. He felt sleepy and weak, he was sure he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but the door opened again, this time a larger shadow walked up to him and opened the top of the cage. Two powerful arms scooped the shivering boy up and held him against a male chest. The peppery scent was definitely Edward’s fragrance. 

He was carried to Edward’s room and for now he couldn’t be more glad to feel the warm bed and soft silken sheets under him. There was a lit fireplace there too, so the room was incredibly cozy. Colin sighed and sniffled, he knew the man would take advantage of this and touch him everywhere under the threat of taking him back to the cage, but he didn’t care as much now, he would accept anything as long as he would be allowed to sleep there.

“You’re a smart boy, you must think I’m a manipulative monster. But no, Annabele has been properly reprimanded for endangering your life. She was to bring you to this cage, not that one.” Edward said as he pointed to the one beside his bed. “If you refuse my affections, you will not be taken back to that room, you’ll sleep on this cage. But… your little quivering body is ice cold, something tells me you would like to be warmed up a tad.”

Edward removed Colin’s crown and cloak as he caressed his hair. The boy couldn’t help but weep after such a display of affection given that moments ago he was slowly dying from hypothermia. Edward took off his fancy shirt, his own cloak and even his trousers and shoes, leaving his muscular body bare everywhere except for the tight boxers that were his undergarments. He held the crying boy tightly against his chest and kissed the top of his head. They both sat on the bed’s edge and Edward put Colin on his lap.

“Don’t be frightened, I don’t intend to fornicate with you, not yet at least. All I’m interested in is warming you up with my own skin.” 

After Colin’s sobs slowed down to around once per minute, he gently let go of the child and carefully cradled him, before setting him down face-up with his head on the pillows. Edward cleaned the wet patch of tears and snot from his chest with a woolen towel and then he proceeded to clean Colin’s head too. The boy’s shivering was minimal but still present.

“You’re still quite cold aren’t you my little pet? Shall I warm you up? I recommend you let me...” He said while tenderly running his finger through the top of the boy’s forehead and clearing away any stray hairs over his face. Colin didn’t answer, but he nodded and sighed. “You will not regret this.” Edward smiled.

“Oh these pink nipples… I love them so much… they’re so stiff...” Edward said while Colin gulped and prepared for the worst. The boy expected to feel him sucking and biting on them again but instead, he felt the gentle, warm and moist air from the duke’s mouth a mere inch away from his skin. The man lingered over his right nipple for some time, expelling all of his air, breathing in and doing it again over and over. Colin’s heart raced and yet it was such a soothing feeling he sighed and quietly moaned. Only after the nipple was wet enough from his breath alone that it reflected the nearby oil lamp and the fireplace, did Edward move on to the other one while covering the previous one with his hand and massaging it. 

“Ah… mmm…” Colin whimpered and fidgeted, he could feel his preteen willy getting fully hardened and pressing against Edward’s hot torso.

“Ah, that’s better, it’s filled up with warm blood now but the outside of this little rod is still a bit cold...” Edward said as he looked down on the boyish member rubbing his ribs. “Do you think you can let me warm it up? Or will you cry again like last time?”

“… nnnnnn… I… It’s… I won’t resist… anything… Lord Edward…” Colin said with heaving breaths.

Edward leaned forward to kiss his button nose and give another peck to his slightly opened lips. “That’s my brave boy… I’ll finally be able to give your happy place the attention it deserves.”

“Haaa… Oooh… nnng… ” Colin couldn’t contain his moans even if he wanted to, the moment he felt Edward’s warm breath on his cocklet and balls his nerve endings overwhelmed his young brain. He twitched and whined every other second but Edward’s strong hands were on both of his upper thighs, pinning him down and keeping them open, gently but firmly as he inhaled and exhaled just like he did with his nipples. 

But then came the duke’s tongue, licking the very tip of his immature penis through the small hole in his tight foreskin. Every single muscle in Colin’s body spasmed and his skinny legs involuntarily kicked as he yelped like a girl. Lucky for him, the kicks from his legs hit nothing as Edward was exactly in the middle of them, in fact all the did was hug him as they bent behind him and little Colin’s heels moved up and down along his rock-hard back. Mercilessly, the duke kept licking what little of the boy’s preteen penis head he could expose without over-stretching his foreskin. He could hear the child crying again as he tightened every muscle and rubbed his calves on his back with every pass of his tongue. He knew Colin wasn’t crying from pain but rather over-stimulation and his body needed to express that somehow, he allowed himself that little loophole from his promise to not hurt him, after all, this wasn’t really pain. Then he sucked in the head of his teeny rod.

“Hnnngg…. Waaaa… nnn… nnnooooo…. Lord Edward… this isn’t… this hurrrts…” Colin cried. He too knew that what he was feeling wasn’t pain, but he couldn’t find any other words to describe those waves of ultra-sensitive nerve endings all signaling parts of his young brain that were dormant at once. His cries were ignored, and he didn’t dare to try to escape for fear of angering the only man treating him with some kindness so far. All he could do was clench his small fists and grip the silk sheets under him, pulling in random directions as he drowned in those strange sensations.

There was no way the kid’s whimpers, sobs and yelps would stop him now. Edward had the head of a nine-year-old penis in his mouth, a royal nine-year-old dickie… pristine, clean, untouched by vulgar games with other boys, and filled with noble blood. This was nothing like the peasant boys Annabele often brought by to torment. This taste was airy, angelic, innocent, pure… his sister had made him cum once but in his mind a cock that didn’t get inside another person’s body was still a virgin… this was a virgin, royal, preteen penis in his mouth and he would savor it as long as he pleased.

“AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaAAAAaaaAAAah…” Colin was howling now, he could feel liquid pressing at the base of his penis, and though he had already cum at the dining hall, he had been so overwhelmed by the chains, his uncomfortable position and everything else to really notice what had happened then. This time he felt it coming and he feared the worst. Pissing into Lord Edward’s mouth would surely get him killed, painfully. “Lo… Lord Edward! I… I need to… I can feel… pee!”

Deciding to torment him a little more, Edward didn’t explain what was happening. In fact he let go of his precious penis head for a second. “Hold it!” he smirked and immediately resumed his slurping and sucking of Colin’s little member. 

“Aaah… nnn… nnooo… I ca… I can’t… Lord Edward! Please let go!… noooooo!” Colin screamed as he felt the liquid travel through his teeny erection and explode as his willy twitched. Strangely, he expected Edward to back away instantly and start yelling at him, yet instead he sucked even deeper, licked even harder and then stopped… with his petite penis still in his mouth and sighed. He only let go after Colin began to frantically cry and apologize. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Lord Edward… I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

He put one finger on the frightened boy’s lips and made him quiet as he gazed into his eyes and finally swallowed the sweet nectar of pure innocence in his mouth. “That was not pee.” Edward said. 

“Eh… eh?” Colin said as he slowly calmed down. “Th… then what was it?”

“It’s called ‘precum’ but I prefer to call it ‘boy milk’. It’s a special liquid that comes out through your little stick when it gets stimulated. So it’s okay if you let it out when we’re playing with your boy bits, as long as you warn us it’s coming.” Edward lied down next to Colin as his breathing slowed down again. Then he took his tender cheek in one hand and turned his face towards him, before going in for a long, deep kiss on the boy’s creamy lips and silky tongue. Colin found these kisses gross but they were the easiest thing to endure.

“Do you feel good now?” Edward asked, breaking the kiss.

Colin nodded with blushing cheeks and moistened eyes but he was no longer crying. “Ye… yes… I’m all warm now, Lord Edwatd.”

“And relaxed?”

“Yes… that too, master.” Colin said. 

Edward kissed him again, and he kept on doing so for a while until Colin seemed to struggle to keep his little eyes open. Then he embraced him and slept as close to him as he could, keeping one of his hands on his slim belly, which nearly covered it fully.

Meanwhile, one day ago…

Colin had been taken, Rebekah had betrayed them, and the King’s reputation was rapidly breaking apart. A very stunned family gathered in the throne room to discuss their next move. Norbert Fredrick had the crown under his arm as Grant, Jessica, and Alvin walked closer.

“My children.” The king said. “If we’re to have any hope of defeating the Kendricks and rescuing your brother, we have to move fast, there’s no time to grieve. And our first move must be to crown a new successor.”

“I’ll restore our family, father.” Grant said. “You have my word, I won’t let them go unpunished...” 

“I don’t doubt your competence, Grant.” Norbert said. “But Colin will be either killed gruesomely or humiliated to emasculate our family’s name. That attack would be far weaker if we get rid of the crown’s masculinity ourselves, and replace it with an assertive, bold, yet feminine leader. Jessica… you were born for this.”

The jaws of Grant and Alvin dropped, they looked at each other for a moment until the initial shock passed, then they nodded. Norbert extended the crown and laid it on an equally stunned Jessica’s head. It took her longer to react but when she did, she looked back at her father with determined eyes. 

“I won’t disappoint you, father.” Jessica said.

“Of course you won’t, my dearest…” Norbert said. “Grant, Alvin, we have to formalize this posthaste. Then we must get ready to travel… Lord Cunningham’s estate is only a few hours away. Jessica, your first action must be to unite our families before the Kendricks can manipulate their opinion of us. Grant, write a letter to them and explain what has happened, send it with the fastest messenger pidgeon. Alvin, gather the court and spread the word about your sister’s new rank.”

After the quickest coronation ceremony in the history of the Kingdom of Fimmia, the royal family was arriving at Lord Klaus Cunningham’s castle. His sixteen year old son, Julian Cunningham, was the first to greet them.

“It’s an honor to receive you, your majesty, Queen Jessica...” Julian said as he bowed. A lock of his hazelnut hair got in front of his eyes which he quickly combed away with his hand. He wore the Cunningham’s black and brown colors, their family symbol was a bear’s head. 

“Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice.” Jessica said as she got out of the carriage.

“Always a pleasure, please follow me, I shall escort you to the guest quarters…” Julian said. When Alvin got close to him, Julian mockingly slapped the top of his blond head. “Hello little chipmunk.”

“I’m a fucking prince! How dare you!” Alvin replied furiously and tried to hit him back but Julian easily deflected his blows. Norbert, Jessica and Grant giggled, this was typical, ever since Alvin and Julain met the older boy had been bullying him. Nothing major that would prompt Norbert or Rebekah to bother punishing him over it, but he knew exactly how to press Alvin’s buttons.

“A prince? Oh I’m sorry, your highness, with all your squealing and those short arms that can’t even hit me I keep forgetting that you’re not the royal chipmunk.” Julian said as he held Alvin’s forehead back and comfortably withstood the flailing arms of the smaller boy chopping and slapping at his.

“Alright, please cut it out.” Norbert said.

“Just come by my side, Alvin, I’ll protect you from him.” Grant said.

Now he was truly humiliated, he couldn’t even make the teen flinch with a single one of his hits and he was using all of his tween strength. Alvin, red-faced and fuming, went over to his big brother’s side and pouted. 

“Father will be busy until mealtime, for now you should rest, we shall discuss everything at length over our chef’s finest creations.” Julian said.

Everyone had their own room, but Norbert paid a visit to Jessica’s. 

“Yes, father? Is something the matter?” the girl asked.

“You seem sorrowful… of course what just happened with your mother and your brother is horrendous, but I know you, my beautiful flower, something else has been bothering you on the road here.” Norbert said.

“Father… did you choose me just so I could wed Julian? Is that the extent of my usefulness as Queen? To be handed off to some noble boy so we could use their resources?” Jessica asked.

“My dear… no. I did not just choose you to wed Julian. Of all my children… Alvin has the most creative mind, Grant has the foundation of a master tactician, Colin… Colin… would grow up to be the kingdom’s finest dramatist, he has a way with words… and then you, my darling… you have the brightest intellect. I have no doubt that even as Julian’s wife, it would truly be you who is in charge. We need this alliance, but even so I wouldn’t have chosen you for this if I didn’t believe you could handle it.”

“I see… father, thank you. I’m sorry, actually… I shouldn’t be thinking of myself right now, I should be thinking about bringing justice to the Kendricks and rescuing Colin.”  
Norbert held his daughter’s shoulders and looked at her with pride, then he kissed her forehead. “That’s my girl… you’re going to be our greatest ruler yet.”

At mealtime they all had a generous plate of roasted turkey and a variety of side dishes. Klaus, a bearded man in his 60s, had plenty of white hairs mixed in with the dark brown that was their original color. Several topics were brought up and negotiated, mostly logistics over the merging of their armies and the coordination of their farmers. But then they came upon the topic that Norbert was dreading.

“So, as you know, Norbert.” Klaus said. “It is a Cunningham tradition that our allied nobles present here and even our servants shall get to observe the breaking of a virginity to seal the alliance between our families.” Several men carried in a medium sized bed and placed it at the center of the dining hall, where at least 20 nobles were snickering and whispering among themselves, some of them hungrily looking at the 13 year old queen.

Jessica had not been told of this, she looked at her father with terror, but saw him shamefully nodding in agreement.

“This is outrageous!” Jessica yelled.

“Why? This way there is no doubt over our families’ commitment to each other.” Julian said as he stood from his father’s side and casually stripped off his trousers and underwear, letting everyone see how well hung he was, even while flaccid. “You do not wish to disrespect our traditions, do you?” Julian couldn’t help but lick his lips as he looked at the nervous girl he had always fancied. 

“I won’t let you defile my sister that way!” Grant yelled in rage as he punched the table and stood up.

“Oh, and would you take her place, Grant? The tradition doesn’t necessarily say that I must make love to my wife, you know. Any virgin from your family would do… are you a virgin?” Julian mockingly asked while slowly stroking himself on the bed.

Norbert whispered to Jessica. “Grant isn’t a virgin, that is a well-known fact among the ladies of our castle. If he accepts and the Cunninghams find out, our alliance would be in jeopardy. And you can’t accept either, it would ruin your public image… you must give your first order as Queen, you must do it.”

After hearing that, Jessica’s heart was racing as she looked over at Alvin, who looked back at her with a trembling lip but he nodded. “Julian… Alvin shall take my place today.” She said out loud, and only after she heard how slowly and shakily Alvin was standing up did she fully realize how much it hurt her to say it.

“The little chipmunk? Are you kidding? Am I really going to be stuck with a useless twerp today instead of my beautiful wife?” Julian said.

“Shut up!” Alvin screamed while he was walked to the bed. “I’ll do anything to protect my sister from you!”

Klaus chortled and clapped, the rest of the nobles followed, everyone except the royal family. “Don’t worry my son! Boys’ virginities are almost as good! The little prince has a pretty face, too!” 

“Alvin!” Grant growled. “Are you sure...”

“No! I hate this!” Alvin yelled. “But Jessica and Colin need me.” He angrily began stripping, pushing down his trousers and taking off his footwear.

“Damn it, oh well. Hey little chipmunk, you better take everything off. As the taker of the virgin, I get to make that demand.” Julian said in mockery.

“Fuck you!” Alvin yelled.

Julian and the entire room erupted in loud laughter. “Oh little chipmunk, you really aren’t too good with choosing your words, are you? You really just said that, when mere moments from now I will be fucking YOU?” Julian had now worked a full erection, standing at five and a half inches long. “Come on, take everything off, show me that pretty blushing face of your then climb on top… you’ll be riding me.”

Alvin’s face was so red it looked like there was nothing left of his pale skin, and now it was nothing but a burning hot, teary-eyed mess. He threw away his shirt and almost ripped off his underwear. His anger gave him some courage but it didn’t shield him from the embarrassment, especially when the nobles whistled and laughed at his exposed tween body and boy bits. 

Since he was nearly twelve, his body had already started that awkward stage of uneven growth spurts. His legs appeared way too long and thin, his shoulders had broadened only slightly but his arms were still short, and his chest and belly showed no signs of toned muscles. Not one in the room could compare them, but his flaccid penis was longer than Colin’s, like one of his index fingers, yet it was thinner than his little brother’s. His tiny balls were almost the same, except that Alvin’s hung lower, a barely noticeable fact. 

He climbed onto the bed and held his breath as he sat on Julian’s stomach, letting his hairless genitals rest on his abs. “Well? You do know that riding me means my dick goes into your anus, right? Oh but you might want to lubricate my cock first”

“L-lubricate with what?” Alvin asked. His anger was running out, and fear was starting to dominate him.

“Your saliva, twerpy chippy munk… what else? Come on, do you think I like feeling your teeny cocklet on my stomach or something? Oh but don’t you dare spit on me… no, lick or suck it like a good little boy.”

Alvin sat beside him now and said nothing while he tried his best not to cry. He couldn’t let him have his tears, at least that he would deny him. Having his siblings and his father present made it all worse, he felt like it’d be a lot easier to be alone with a bunch of perverted nobles, but knowing that his family was seeing him like this, and that they would probably remember these images of his hairless body lying beside Julian… that was the worst. He licked the teenager’s cock, from top to bottom. He made sure to lick and drool, but never suck on it, that was another thing he was determined to deny.

“You’re good at licking cock, chipmunk… that should be enough, though. You might want to spit on your hand several times and rub it on your anus, if you don’t want to tear it that is.” Julian said.

Alvin followed his advice, but when his palm was full of saliva that’s when he noticed how intense everyone’s gazes were and how degrading it was to rub his hand between his buttocks in front of so many. He closed his eyes and still held back the tears, but it was a real struggle now. Wanting to get it over with as fast as possible, he spread his legs and moved over Julian’s cock, slowly descending until he felt it pressing against his hole.

“Nnnn… Ghaaaaah!” Even with lots of saliva, the entry was still extremely painful. Alvin couldn’t help but groan and moan; he hated the fact that Julian was smirking through it all. When he finally got to the bottom of the cock, Alvin sighed but he knew it had just started. 

“Great! Now you can start riding me! And make sure to give everyone a good show of your floppy little cock bouncing around!” Julian said. He flicked the tween penis with his fingers once to make Alvin flinch. “Make me cum and this will all be over.”

The boy started to move up and down, but he covered his genitals with his hands. Julian quickly slapped his blushing face. 

“No covering! Give them a good show! Remember, I get to make the demands.” He ordered. 

Alvin tried to look at the ceiling or the top parts of the walls as he uncovered and let everyone see his jiggling bits, the last thing he wanted was to make eye contact with anyone. Then he felt Julian’s cursed hand on his face again, this time holding it and directing it down.

“What kind of lover are you? Look into my eyes as you savor my cock in your ass… that’s right, that’s a good boy. Aww, are you about to cry?” Julian said.

Alvin didn’t say anything, he clenched his teeth and quietly growled as he hurried his pace while looking at that stupid face. Julian began to pinch his nipples, and he wasn’t gentle about it. Alvin yelped and swatted off his hands.

“Hey! Little bitch, I mean, boy! I get to touch you if I want to!” Julian yelled. “Jessica, order him to let me touch him or I can call this off!” 

“Alvin...” Jessica couldn’t bring herself to say any more words, but that was enough to make Alvin close his eyes and move his hands away from his chest, letting the teen have his way. Lucky for him, he didn’t demand eye contact again.

“That’s it! You’re so squishy and soft all over!” Julian chuckled, then he moaned. “I’m so close now, but I’m not cumming until I’ve played with this shweet shweet puppy fat of yours.” He kept on pinching and rubbing the tween’s torso, jiggling the soft flesh for everyone to see. 

And that is when Alvin lost, he sobbed and broke down in tears of humiliation under the cruel teen’s assault. He frantically tried to clean them away with his bare hands and wrists but there was no hiding the fact that he was crying when he couldn’t stop heaving and his whimpers were heard all over the dining room. 

“Oooohhhh fuuuuuck yeeeeessss…” Julian moaned and came on the trembling body of the 11 year old. He threw him aside like a dirty rag, and stood up with a softening penis. Then he took advantage of the boy’s powerless sobbing state to lift his buttocks and spread them, showing his cum dripping anus to the audience. “I made you my bitch, little chipmunk, but you were a good one! Thanks!” 

Klaus and the rest of the nobles chortled again. “Your majesty! This seals our alliance! You could look a little more cheerful!” Klaus said before he kept on laughing.

Jessica was about to cry too when she looked over again to her weeping naked brother on the bed but she resisted. Grant was about to run over to him but Norbert stopped him.

“He has to come over to us on his own.” Norbert said to his oldest son.

After a few more minutes, Alvin stopped crying and slowly stood up. He wasn’t expecting the nobles to clap; he was startled yet glad that at least they weren’t mocking him. He picked up his clothes and gradually dressed himself, trying to look as dignified as possible yet he still sniffled several times and his eyes were still shiny like glass beads.

“Send out the messenger pigeons! The Cunningham family officially stands beside the Fredrick family!” Klaus ordered.

They were dismissed back to their rooms, Alvin locked himself in and wouldn’t open for anyone who knocked. Late at night, Jessica couldn’t sleep and heard her brother open the door. She went out but she didn’t see him, then she heard the door to a nearby balcony. Grant came out, too, looking at Jessica, she asked him to follow her.

Alvin was sitting on the floor looking at the stars, holding on to his knees. He heard his siblings behind him.

“Guys, what is it?” He asked with a shaky voice.

“You were so brave today.” Jessica said.

“No, I wasn’t.” Alvin said while his eyes welled up with tears again. “I cried like a little bitch just like Julian said. I disgraced our name.” He started crying.

Grant picked him up and helped him stand, then he held him firmly against his chest. “None of us can blame you for that. You went through something that maybe would’ve even broken me. The important part is that you sacrificed yourself for us, and that you succeeded. Thanks to you now we have a chance to get back at Edward and rescue Colin.” Alvin kept on sobbing on his brother’s shoulder.

“He’s right, Alvin, that was heroic.” Jessica said.

“No! I only did that because we didn’t have a choice!” Alvin cried out. “I should’ve stood up like Grant and volunteer from the beginning! But the truth is I would’ve never would’ve done it if you hadn’t told me to! And you shouldn’t have needed to tell me! I’m a failure as a brother!”

“Alvin, that might be true but you didn’t even hesitate! You did what you had to do for us, that was heroic no matter how you look at it.” Jessica said. “I hated giving you that order by the way, I hope you can forgive me. And father told me that… that Julian’s insults were a test, that I should’ve demanded respect from him. I did a pretty lousy job as a Queen today, but that won’t happen again. Julian will treat you with respect from now on, I promise that.”

She hugged Alvin from behind and held on to Grant’s back. The three of them hugged for several minutes while the younger boy calmed down, then they headed back to their rooms to sleep. The next day they would begin preparing for a long war campaign.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I wasn't completely happy with how this one turned out, it's also shorter than the others. I was dealing with a bad case of writer's block and for various reasons I just couldn't get "in the mood" to write as smoothly as I did with the other 3. I pushed myself to write it though because I knew that if I didn't, I could end up taking up a month or more before making any progress. I hope that by doing this I can get over my block quicker and that the rest of the chapters are better.

Colin woke up to Edward stroking his cheek. The duke smiled at him and kissed his pink lips, but didn’t insert his tongue this time. “Good morning my little pet. Yesterday must have been such a rough day for you, because it’s almost noon! You missed breakfast.”

“Oh...” Colin said with big sad eyes, he was pretty hungry after all. And he also thought for a fleeting moment that it was his maid Elsa that was waking him up in his room. It would take many days before he adjusted to his new reality.

Edward’s smile turned into a grin. “I saved you some fruit...” he said, showing him a plate of figs, pitted cherries and strawberries. “But as punishment for over-sleeping, you shall let me feed you however I wish...”

Colin simply nodded, completely unaware of what that meant but happy that he’d get something to eat after all. Edward sat beside him on the bed and took a bite of the fig, juicy enough to force him to make slurping sounds, and then suddenly he grabbed the boy’s head as he rushed his in. He locked lips and some of the juice got into Colin’s mouth, which he had closed out of surprise. He picked up on what Edward meant now, and there was no point in resisting no matter how gross he thought it was. Colin blushed and closed his shiny eyes as he opened his lips and accepted the sweet treat along with the duke’s playful tongue. 

Another bite, this time from a cherry, and he did the same thing. The naked boy was keeping his eyes semi-closed out of shame, Edward was now fully dressed in formal garments and he was bare, which made the forced kissing and feeding all that more degrading. He tried really hard not to think about the pre-chewed food being let in past his soft lips and swallowed every mouthful as quickly as possible. Edward finally stopped and patted him on the head several times, making Colin press against his clothed chest, returning the affection involuntarily. The boy noticed this and backed off immediately, but now he was scared Edward would be offended. Instead he was smiling and traced his finger around his forehead. 

“Let’s get your things, Annabele has to let you empty your bladder and then take you to a very special gathering your step-mother arranged.” The duke dressed him in his usual torn cloak and crown before shackling his hands behind him and putting on his golden collar. Then he took out something else from a small coffer. “I had these specially made for you.” He took out six golden bracelets, all of them engraved with floral designs. They were hinged and made to lock over his ankles, under his shoulders where a biceps would one day be, and his thighs, just over his knees. As if that hadn’t been enough, Edward also took out a large ring in a vague V shape that had the thinnest piece of green fabric ever, totally see-though. That golden piece locked above his navel, and the fabric hung from it like an ethereal skirt. It wouldn’t even hide his bellybutton, which was clearly visible in the room’s mirror from afar, but on top of that, it only hung down far enough to cover the top half of his hairless pelvis, meaning his privates were still fully exposed.   
Colin felt sick and dizzy from the realization he had looking at himself in the mirror. These new ornaments only served to attract even more attention to his bare skin. Particularly the ghostly green skirt and the V shaped golden ‘belt’ that held it, they directed the viewer’s eye down toward his uncovered preteen bits. He was starting to feel like being yanked around naked was horrible but bearable, but this made him want to faint again.

Edward swept away a welling tear in the kid’s eye and straightened his crown before taking two steps back and smirking. “This is beautiful, my little trophy in his full splendor. I can’t wait to have Annabele show you around.” He got close again and flicked the tip of his foreskin around with his index finger.

“Nnn!” Colin tried to squirm away but Edward’s arm held him in place.

“This reminds me, we also have to come up with a way to stretch this sensitive little skin flap, I want to taste your moist little head in its entirety at some point.”

“Uwa...” Colin whimpered as he was pulled out of the room. His legs shook, he prayed that he wouldn’t trip and draw even more attention to himself.

“Ohmygosh! Look at you!” A woman smelling like roses ran up to him, she caressed his cheek and looking into the watery boy’s eyes before very clearly staring downwards, past his transparent green veil. “You’re such a cute little boy! Can I touch it?” She looked at Edward for permission, completely ignoring Colin’s mortified face. 

“Sure, Lady Nicole, you may but only for a few seconds, he must be taken to empty his bladder first. After that, you and your students will have him for the rest of the day.” Edward answered.

Lady Nicole rubbed her fingers, then her entire palm on Colin’s little package. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was back home but a kiss on his nose from the blond woman brought him back to reality. His shuddering breath intensified when he felt her fingers exploring one of his rear lobes. “Being this adorable should be a sin… hmmm… yes… I’ll punish you, little boy, I’ll be sure to make you regret being so beautiful.” She kissed him again, on his lips, which sent terror down his spine. His penis had started to swell under her groping fingers but that last threat stopped any further inflation. 

She left after tickling the boy’s blushing cheekbones and Edward pulled Colin along the halls. Several people pointed and laughed, and trying to face away from them as he was forced to walk by only seemed to make them giggle harder. Annabele was waiting for them at the castle gates. 

“About time!” She pouted. 

Out of pure instinct, Colin hid behind Edward as soon as he heard her. This made both siblings laugh as Edward tool him by his collar and pulled him toward his sister. “Aw, my little pet, you almost make me feel bad.” The duke said. “Don’t worry, she will not kill you. She’s cruel, yes, but after last night’s scolding she’s never putting you in that much danger again. Now go and endure your fate, I’ll see you again in the evening.”

Colin was about to cry but he resisted as Annabele took his chain. She patted his copper hair and lifted his face to look at his eyes. “Today’s going to be real fun… for me. First, though, we have to let this little thingy release your pee.” She flipped around Colin’s soft penis, making every muscle in him tense up.   
“We’ll have some fun with your pissing time later but today I want to hurry. Go in this bucket… I’ll aim.” Annabele said. Colin shuddered as the girl took his flaccid appendage with the tips of her fingers. “Come on! If you don’t hurry you’ll miss your opportunity.” She said. Colin shut his eyes and whimpered, he did need to pee but he couldn’t do it with the girl holding it like that. “Last chance to urinate, going once… going twice! And it’s gone.” Annabele yelled so that the entire courtyard could hear and turn their eyes to see the tense little Colin be unable to relieve himself. She let go of his penis and pulled on his chain back into the castle. 

Having come so close to emptying his bladder Colin felt double the discomfort now as he was pulled around. “Mmm… miss Annabele, please, I do have to pee I just couldn’t… please, can I get another chance mistress?”

Annabele laughed as she kept walking him through the halls of snickering nobles. “Oh no, little boy, you lost your chance. Now if you’re good I might let you go after supper… might. If not, you’re going to have to hold it in until after dinner. And trust me, if you don’t hold it, you’ll regret it.”

He was dragged outdoors again through another door, he squinted with his little shiny eyes, but once he had adjusted to the light outside he noticed three rows of canvasses along with Lady Nicole and his stepmother Rebekah sitting in fancy metal chairs, waving at their own faces with decorative paper fans. Most of the people behind the canvasses were young men, who looked at the bound prince with a varying expressions. Some seemed happy, as if he was a royal brat who was finally taught his place. Others looked ravenous; desiring his young body for themselves. And a few seemed dispassionate, there to do their jobs no matter what the subject was. The only empathetic looks he got were from the three women who were among the men, and Isabelle, also behind a canvas at Annabele’s insistence. 

“Everyone, that is my stepson… yes, son. It might be hard to tell because there’s not much to see, but if you look closely you can tell he really does have hanging bits in front.” Rebekah announced, everyone laughed as Colin’s face fully blushed. 

Annabele brought him to a raised platform with a red sofa on it. He tried to avoid eye contact with the murmuring crowd while Annabele removed his chain but left the collar on. He looked at the beautiful landscape, they were near a cliff that overlooked several vineyards and the sky was clear blue. If it weren’t for his new status as slave, he’d say he liked the Kendricks’ castle better than his own. Lady Nicole’s voice broke his thoughts.

“Alright, students! Lady Rebekah went through the trouble of contacting your masters. Each of them selected you as their star apprentice. You may have your masters’ admiration but I am the one who taught your masters! Earning my approval won’t be easy! Little Isabelle here is privileged enough to have me as her personal mentor, but this is serious work and I won’t go easy on you! We are going to be working on several speed paintings of the little prince and his royal floppy bits for distribution to the uneducated masses. Every submission that I approve will earn you 100 gold pieces, is that clear?”

“Yes!” the students answered.

“Get your tools ready! Remember, speed painting is on a completely different level. You do not have the time to work on detail but this must not be noticeable on your piece. That will demand a lot of resourcefulness and trickery to make us think the details are there at first glance. What little time you do spend on getting the details right must be focused on these adorable red cheeks.” Nicole had walked up to Colin and stroked his hot face with the back of her fingers. “And his little package… I know that’s a challenge, to detail something so small… but I don’t want to see just a tiny skin-colored pouch! None of you are amateurs.” The caresses from Lady Nicole’s fingers had not switched to Colin’s preteen genitals, making him breathe heavily and close his eyes. Also, this first pose will include Lady Annabele, I don’t have to tell you how important it is that you capture her dominance over the little twerp.” Lady Nicole moved away as Annabele smiled and sat. 

“Spread your legs, little boy, that’s it...” Annabele whispered to him. Colin was standing near the sofa’s armrest, facing the crowd when he heard her instructions. Just after he finished opening his legs, he felt the girl’s hand cupping his scrotum from behind; he whined and nearly jumped as her fingers gripped his privates.

“The subjects will hold that pose for an hour, make the most of it, students! Your time begins now.” Nicole said.

Every light breeze felt like a stab in Colin’s state of mind. Every time he thought he had felt the most vulnerable and exposed he’d ever been in his life, something new came by to challenge that. Sure, this wasn’t as degrading as being subjected to a rimjob while he hung from a sling, or when he was forced to empty his bowels with a small crowd around him, but it was a new experience and that made it feel just as horrible. To make matters worse, the discomfort in his bladder was only getting stronger, and the girl’s fingers gripping his little sack made it worse. He began fidgeting, he couldn’t help it as his desperation for relief grew. 

“No moving!” Lady Nicole scolded. “Stand still or your punishment will be far worse.”

“Uuuu… L-lady Nicole… Lady Annabele, please excuse me I… I really need to pee!” Colin knew that nothing good would come from begging, but he had no other choice if he wanted to avoid peeing right there on stage and on Annabele’s hand. 

“You had your chance!” Annabele squeezed on his balls even harder and held on to his soft penis too; Colin yelped. “How dare you interrupt our class with your stupid pleading? Stand still and don’t you dare pee on my hand or else I...” She couldn’t finish speaking before she felt the warm stream on her hand, falling onto the wooden stage as a strong trickle while Colin openly cried from terror. 

“Oh! How disgusting!” Lady Nicole said. 

The students stopped working and nervously looked on, curious for the crying boy’s fate as Annabele remained quiet and released his genitals. Rebekah stood from her chair and walked toward the stage, the clapping of her heels on the hard concrete floor made Colin’s heart stop for an instant. The woman reached her stepson and took him by his hair.

“Revolting little pig!” Rebekah said.

“NO!” Colin’s arms were still bound behind his back so he did the unthinkable. In response to his stepmother’s grip, he tackled her and threw her off-balance, making her release his hair just before falling on her back. “NO! I AM NOT A PIG, OR A PET, OR A DOG! Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you hate me so?! Because my dad had me with a different mom?! That wasn’t my choice! This is unjust! I’ve NEVER done anything to you, or you! Or you! Or anyone!” Colin’s temper completely exploded. When his stepmother was standing up again he noticed her shaking with fury. “Just kill me already mommy! But no more of this! I’d rather die than be a slave for one more day!”

“Oh my sweet boy, killing you is part of the plan, yes, but not just yet. Not until you pay for all those years of suffering that your pathetic existence brought me, and in the process make sure that my new husband is the King of Fimmia.” Rebekah said. 

“But I never wanted to make you suffer mommy!” Colin said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Yet you did anyway, and just now you had the audacity to knock me down in front of these commoners. I promise you’ll regret that for the rest of your life as a slave. Because you won’t die until I’m satisfied with your suffering.” Rebekah stopped to look behind Colin, Annabele had finished washing her hands with the help of a servant who brought her a jug of water, soap and some towels. There was another servant with a mop ready to clean the puddle on the wood, with Rebekah’s approval he cleaned it up. “I’m sure Annabele will also be punishing you severely. Oh poor boy, you’re in for the worst days of your life. But first, we have to be done with our speed paintings. Unless you want to add even more pain and misery to your fate, I suggest you be a good boy and stand still when you’re told.”

Colin kept quiet and looked down, that fire that led to his brief defiance was gone, and he felt horrified over what his punishments would be. He looked back at Annabele, who was quietly asking him to resume their previous position. He obeyed and spread his legs again, letting everyone see how a teenage girl cupped and mocked his privates as she pleased.

“For the next pose, the little pet prince will be alone.” Lady Nicole said after the hour was up. “Make sure to highlight his girly qualities, and for that we’ll have a little help...” 

Annabele stood from her chair and took some flowers from a servant offering a wide variety of freshly picked choices. There were some dandelions, buttercups, daisies, daffodils, even some purple orchids. She was humming some song as she decorated the prince’s hair with a few, then she squeezed some stems in between the rings at his shoulders, his thighs and his stomach. She released his hands from their shackles and pushed him back into the sofa. 

“You get to sit now, little pet, be glad and enjoy the comfort while it lasts… lie on your side, facing us.” Anabelle said. She was smirking at him, making him tremble but he followed her orders. She also handed him a large daisy. “Grab it and use it to cover your willy… yes, just like that… you’re so provocative!” She couldn’t help but giggle some more when she noticed fresh tears falling on his burning cheeks. “Smile! This is your chance to be beautiful, the winning painters will have their artwork reproduced and distributed all over the kingdom! You’ll be the most famous little slut prince!”

After several more poses with flowers and one with Rebekah gripping the hair from his scalp, the artists finished their first day of speed paintings. Colin didn’t see the results, not that he wanted to. Lady Nicole went around and allowed 15 out of 24 students to continue. The rest she dismissed as “a waste of our time”. Now that they were done capturing the pose, they had some artistic freedom to work on their own studio adding more detail from memory or even creating more elements from scratch, anything that would help them get Lady Nicole’s and Rebekah’s final approval in the end.

“Students, tomorrow we’ll have another day of speed painting poses, the most explicit ones yet! So I don’t recommend that you spend the evening working on details for these. After tomorrow you’ll be given a week to add details from memory or even invent some. Whatever you do just make sure it’s up to my and Rebekah’s standards! Every painting we approve will earn you 100 gold pieces.” Lady Nicole announced.

The sun was setting and Colin was dreading the next day, but not as much as the punishments he was sure to receive now. He had already been denied lunch, when earlier on everyone took an hour’s break and he was left chained to a pole close to the stage. Would he be denied dinner as well? He didn’t have to wait too long to find out, as he was tied to the same pole again and left alone after everyone left. He tried to get comfortable, but his hands were again abound behind his back and it was getting chilly. He lied down on his side and tried to keep himself warm by curling up.

He was drifting to sleep despite how uncomfortable he was when he felt a warm woolen blanket covering him. He was saved! Who was it? Edward? Isabelle?… no, he opened his eyes to see Annabele’s evil smile. 

“I don’t want you to die after all… here, eat this.” She said while showing him a single berry, red in color about the size of a cherry. Colin took it in his mouth, chewed and noticed a tart and bitter taste before he swallowed.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Just making sure you have a horrible night… this is my punishment. I would’ve rather flogged you for hours but I can’t leave any marks on that girly body of yours for tomorrow’s poses.” Annabele giggled and left.

Whatever she gave him quickly made itself known, giving him horrendous muscle cramps, nausea, headache and rapid heartbeat all night. Isabelle could hear him crying from her window; she couldn’t sleep either.

Meanwhile, at the Cunninghams’ castle...

Alvin was sampling some of the berries in Klaus’ garden. He had asked to be left alone while Jessica and his family went over the strategy and the details of their military alliance with the Cunninghams. He was about to move on from the blueberry bushes to some that offered a larger red berry when he suddenly smelled Julian’s citrus-y cologne, and it instantly brought him back to the event he was trying so hard to forget. He turned around and saw him staring.

“You probably shouldn’t help yourself to those. They’re a nightshade variant named donata berries. Not as deadly but still very painful to eat. You get cramps, nausea, and worse. Named after a king’s daughter who killed herself with these.” Julian said. 

“Why would you keep such a thing?” Alvin asked.

“It’s a good punishment for disobedient servants… some of them can grow used to traditional flogging, but show them one of these berries and they’ll cower at your feet. Have to be careful, though, if you give them a low dose too often their bodies will start to develop tolerance to its effects.” Julian said.

“If I had eaten one would it have killed me?”

“A little twerp like you? Hmm… it would’ve ruined your day, but I’d say your lethal dose is two. Three or four for adults.

“I… I see… thanks.” Alvin stuttered and he was about to sprint away from him when Julian’s rock-hard hand grabbed his twiggy left arm.

“Listen, the truth is you’re very tease-able because you’re so cute. I know I’ve had a lot of fun and pleasure at your expense and the union ceremony was probably the worst example. I have to say as much as I love to see you cry, I never meant for it to hurt you this much.”

“Y… you didn’t hurt me! Now let me go!” Alvin demanded.

“Really? Jess tells me you haven’t even been singing. She says she’d always hear you practicing during your morning routine and now you’re asking to be left alone most of the day. You can’t hide it. Look, again, I enjoy making you mad and making you cry, but I don’t want to be the one who took a kid’s happiness away.”

“You… ARE NOT… THAT IMPORTANT TO ME!” Alvin screamed. “I’m sad because of Colin! And yes! Your stupid cock in my ass didn’t help! But you’re...” Alvin gasped as Julian pulled him closer and forced a kiss on his lips mid-sentence. The teenager held on to him with his other arm too now, so it was impossible to escape. Alvin whimpered and surrendered, letting Julian’s tongue invade his mouth until the duke was satisfied. 

“We’re going to get justice for your little brother, no matter how we find him.” Julian said as he pulled away from his kiss and looked into Alvin’s glassy blue eyes surrounded by his blushing face. After caressing the tween’s face once with the back of his hand, Julian led him to the shade of a nearby tree and began to undo Alvin’s belt.

“W-what are you doing?!” Alvin yelled.

“I promised Jess I’d make you happy.” With one graceful move, Julian carried Alvin and gently laid him on the grass near the tree, with his back leaning on the bark. Just as quickly he pulled down the boy’s trousers and underwear to his ankles.

“Wait! No! I command you! Let me go!” Alvin squirmed but he was held in place by Julian. Being naked from the waist down in front of the man who deflowered him was the last thing he wanted.

“Not until you sing for me~!” Julian snickered as he lowered his head and nuzzled the tween boy’s inner thighs. He licked the sweat off his unblemished white skin and moved up toward his perineum. Alvin shuddered hard, the hardest shudder of his life as he felt every nerve ending pulsing with his prepubescent energy. He tried to stop Julian’s advance by closing his legs but that did nothing to stop him, if anything, that concentrated his preteen scent even more and squished his soft skin against the teenager’s cheeks, making him even hungrier. 

Thinking it was a shameful act, Alvin had never masturbated. Julian was stimulating those nerves for the first time with his tongue as he slid over to his balls and circled each one. The feelings were too intense for the kid, he would draw in air and hold his breath, but then the duke’s skillful mouth would overload his senses and force him to let some air out with a moan, as he clenched his little fists around blades of grass. Julian moved on to licking his hard, twitching little bone. He licked it up and down before pulling back his foreskin and sucking the head in. 

“AAAaaah!” Alvin’s moans were almost musical, his smooth boy voice was now irresistible for Julian.

Julian slurped and took his lips away from the hot little rod for a moment. He cupped Alvin’s steaming cheek and looked into his enraptured eyes. “That’s right, little chipmunk, sing… sing for me… Don’t hold anything back.”

“OOOooooh… AAAAAaaaa… UUUUuuuughhuuuu…” Alvin couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to. As he approached orgasm he was drooling and involuntarily lifted his hips to press against Julian’s mouth. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhh!” with the loudest melodic moan he came on the teenager’s mouth and after that every muscle went limp.

Julian savored the three to four shots of preadolescent cum that he extracted and swallowed. Then he sat next to Alvin, who was still breathing fast as his little rod turned into a flabby skin tube again. He put his arm around the boy’s shoulders and let him rest for several minutes. When he was breathing normally again, Julian asked him a question. “You ate some of my cherries yesterday didn’t you? I could taste it in your little boy milk.”

“Wish I had eaten some donata berries instead then...” Alvin said.

Julian chuckled and patted the kid’s blond hair. “What? To kill me you mean? You would’ve had to eat way more than the lethal dose for adults and you wouldn’t have been alive long enough for me to suck you. Come on, what do you say? Truce?” Julian stood up and offered him a hand. Alvin took it, and then he lifted his trousers.

The next morning, at the Kendricks’ castle…

Colin had only managed to fall asleep mere moments before sunrise. He couldn’t tell how many hours he had gotten before he was awoken by Annabele but he knew they weren’t nearly enough. He was led to piss in a tree, and now he was too tired to care about his modesty. Then he was led to shower under the freezing water tank. After he was done with that he was finally allowed back in and taken to the banquet hall. Although he was left in his corner spot with a dog’s bowl and forced to kneel with spread legs in his “resting” position, he sighed with comfort over the warmth of the nearby fireplace. He was extremely hungry, he hoped anyone would take pity on him and feed him any scraps. He was taunted by a couple of nobles who nearly dropped some bones with plenty of meat on his plate, but then they spat on him instead. He was about to accept that he would go hungry again when Isabelle went by and offered him some slices of ham and some cookies. 

“I know you had a terrible night… I could hear you. I’m so sorry.” Isabelle said as Colin ate out of her hand. The boy stopped and blushed for an instant but his hunger won over his shame.

“Thanks… this is hell.” Colin said.

“I… I-I bet it is...” She didn’t know how to answer that, even if she was trying her best to be nice to him, she still didn’t dare to do more for fear of being punished herself. She offered him some water and headed away to prepare herself for another day of speed paintings. Each pose she had worked on so far had broken her heart, because even the ones where Colin was ordered to smile his eyes would still be full of sorrow. She had done what she could to make him look as dignified as possible, but somehow that also made his nakedness and feminine poses all the more noticeable. 

Colin was taken to the outdoor stage again, but this time Edward was waiting for him, smiling wide. 

“Hello my little pet prince. You’re as stunning as ever… I missed you last night, naughty boy.” Edward said as Annabele walked him to the stage and left him there with her brother.

“I… I missed you too master.” Colin said. He was suddenly stuck by the collective ‘aww’ from the audience.

“I didn’t want to do this to you until you were ready, but my lovely wife has insisted that it be done as part of your punishment and recorded by the painters. Please come and sit here...” At that moment Colin noticed that the sofa chair had been replaced by a small rectangular table with restraints at one end for his wrists, and two adjustable posts for holding up leg rests higher than the table on the other. He could already tell he was going to hate this day. “That’s it, good boy...” Edward removed the shackles on the boy’s wrists. “Now lie back and put your wrists on these rings...”

Colin followed his instructions with a knot on his throat and a few sniffles. His hands were at the level of his head and held in place by the metal cuffs on either side of the table. “And now lift your legs onto each of these…” With Edward’s help, he set his calves on each leg rest, which forced them to be wide open and held up. The duke moved aside and bowed, showing off his trophy to the artists present and any nobles passing by. Since the table was slightly tilted, everyone had a full view of his belly, chest and face, while at the same time his droopy genitals and even his puckered anus were entirely visible too. 

After some applause and some whistles, Edward took a jar filled with a white creamy substance and began slathering Colin’s young body with it. “Eh?” the child didn’t dare say more but the confusion in his eyes was clear. As embarrassing as it was to be rubbed with the fatty stuff, he doubted that his punishment included getting a massage from Edward.

“This is the leftover fat from our chocolate masters, it’s called cocoa butter. It’s an edible lubricant, it smells great, and it makes you look all nice and shiny.” Edward giggled. As he rubbed Colin all over, including his face, but the most important part was the little hole between his legs. Before the painting session began he took a moment to admire his work… Colin’s pale skin was now slick and glistening under the sunlight, just like his golden decorations and his crown, and he smelled like chocolate. It took a lot of willpower to stop himself from licking and sucking he glossy boy bits in front of him.

“Ahem...” Lady Nicole cleared her throat. “Lord Edward? Are we ready to begin the first session?”

“Of course, I’m sorry, Lady Nicole.” Edward said as he knelt on a huge red pillow in front of the table. 

“Before you adopt your pose, my lord, please let me say something.” Lady Nicole said while she turned around. “Students pay very close attention to his face, his initial reaction. His expression won’t last forever and it’s the most important focus of our painting today. So make sure to pay attention and commit it to memory.” Lady Nicole turned around again and bowed at a smiling Edward. “I’m sorry my lord, please continue now.”

With no warning, Edward inserted his middle finger into Colin’s hole, it slid in easily even if it immediately tightened around his digit, in a futile attempt to keep it out or expel it. 

“AAAAAAAAH” Colin squealed and floundered. But no matter how many muscles he cramped trying to get away from that finger, he was held securely in place. “No no no no no, master Edward, please stop!”

“Sorry kiddo, this time you’re being punished and I can’t respect your wishes.” Edward answered as he smiled for the painters, who had begun their work. He was kneeling under the bound prince but the finger up his bum and Colin’s desperate face made it clear who owned whom. “Try to relax, you’re breathing in and out too fast, slow down and you’ll get used to the feeling.” Colin was now openly crying and couldn’t take deep breaths even if he wanted to. Edward kept on smiling and not at all caring for the spasming anal muscles on his finger or the sobbing boy.

One hour felt like three, Colin was then positively shining with his own sweat and the smeared cocoa butter. If it weren’t for his tight cuffs, he was so slippery he would’ve fallen off already. He sighed and took several deep breaths when the invading finger was finally pulled out. His step mother’s punishment had been truly dreadful. 

“Now comes the hard part...” Edward said, much to Colin’s shock. Several servants went by and rotated the table so that it was mostly sideways to the artists. The duke dropped his trousers and underwear, revealing a massive, throbbing rod that scared Colin out of his mind. 

“And I’m the lucky winner of last night’s lottery!” A fat noble walked up to Colin’s head, and he also dropped his lower clothes to reveal his large erection. 

Lady Nicole clapped and got everyone’s attention. “It is important to note that the theme of your next painting is the prince being defiled. Highlight that… do not, and I’m looking at you Isabelle, try to make the prince look worthy of sympathy or pity. He Lord Edward’s little slut, not a poor little boy. My lord, please begin.”

Edward pushed his cock into a screaming Colin, but his wails were very quickly muffled by the fat man’s own cock. The preteen was in the worst pain of his life, once again he wished he had been killed instead. Some blood trickled around Edward’s rod, he shook his head. “I’ve torn you open, how regrettable, I wanted to do this when you could take me without breaking.” The duke shifted his attention to the fat noble savagely pushing in and out of his trophy’s little mouth. “Lord Regis, just keep yourself erect for now. At the end of the hour when the paintings are done we can finish.” The man slowed down immediately. 

Colin wept, his anus felt like it was literally on fire or as if a burning torch had been extinguished there. His jaw hurt from opening so wide for the disgusting pig in his mouth, and the taste was almost as bad as the pain but he had to control himself because he could tell that vomiting would only earn him even worse punishments. He was being violated on both ends at once, in front of an audience of both men and women… especially Isabelle who had to look at him closely to paint him. He fantasized for several minutes that he had been made invisible, or that he was somewhere else, but the men had to move their penis every now and then to stay erect, and that always brought him back from his fantasies. 

Lady Nicole looked at her stopwatch, a very expensive piece, and clapped. “Time’s up! My lord, you may now finish as you see fit and leave us to the next pose.”

Edward and Regis both moved their hips to come as quickly as possible while Colin bawled. Edward felt his orgasm coming and pulled out, shooting his cum all over the boy’s delicate and lustrous genitals. The fat noble did the same thing except he shot his load into his immaculate child face. Colin spat some of the man’s semen but no one cared as it only served to make him drool and make it clearer that his rosy lips were full of cum. Both men pulled up their underwear and trousers and left.

“Good luck, students!” Edward said while he waved and walked away.

Colin was left alone to tremble, even under the heat of direct sunlight. He had just been violated and he was smeared all over his sacred places with some disgusting white goo. Never before had he felt as weak and exposed as he was then. He could feel everyone’s eyes on his boyhood, sullied with the sexual fluids of the man who took him, dripping with Edward’s seed. And his own face, so debased with the fat man’s cum, was also impossible to hide. He tried to look aside but Lady Nicole’s angry eyes when he moved convinced him to turn it back. Streaming tears and snot also dirtied his face after that, but nothing could be done to clean it.

He was taken down from the table after that pose, but not allowed to clean himself. The men’s semen formed a dry crust by the day’s end after several more poses. He couldn’t believe it but he was now itching for the icy cold shower, every moment he spent smelling that cum reminded him that Edward never cared about him, he was just his favorite slave.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a horrible month. Sorry for the long delay but it could not be helped. Thanks for understanding.

Colin was allowed several extra minutes under the frigid water stream to get himself clean and presentable as the Kendricks’ trophy. He actually emptied the tank above him, it wasn’t easy to clean off the dried-up semen, especially the one in his hair because it tended to coagulate and get stickier with the water. Still, he was good enough after a thorough inspection by Annabele and he was sent to Edward’s room. The duke greeted him with a friendly smile, undid his bonds and removed any ornamentation, leaving Colin completely naked. Edward was sweet and gentle with him as if the boy wasn’t still feeling like there were rusty blades stuck onto his bloodied anus.

“How are you feeling?” Edward asked after he had led the boy to a chair and tenderly cleared the copper hairs off his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

“It hurts a lot. It hurts even more when I sit.” Two tears streamed down Colin’s face as he said that, he was fidgeting in his seat, wishing he could take off the pressure from his hurt bum but afraid to disobey his master.

“Aw, my poor boy… here.” Edward handed him a big, soft, red pillow for him to put under his backside. “I really hope you don’t do anything like that again. Talking back to your owners, let alone shoving them, is only going to get you hurt, or perhaps even get the date of your execution moved closer. I like having you alive, and believe it or not I prefer it when you’re not in pain. So please tell me that you’ll be a good boy from now on.”

Colin took a shaky breath and looked to one of the lanterns lighting the room at night, letting himself get lost in the flame’s movements before looking back at Edward. “No.”

Edward almost recoiled. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’ve taken everything from me.” Colin bawled. “My family, my home, my happiness and even my dignity. You don’t love me, you just like touching my body. So why should I believe that you care about me? And it’s not like I have to be bad for you to punish me! Even accidents will get me punished! So why should I even try being a good boy?”

Edward grinned. “Now there’s the fire in your belly that my wife told me about… I have to say, I had trouble believing her, considering how meek you’d been.” The duke circled Colin’s navel with his finger, the boy’s hands trembled for several seconds but he finally had the courage to slap that digit away. “Thank you. Up until now I was feeling guilty that you were suffering, but now I can finally see the little man in you.” Edward got up and harshly pulled the boy up from his seat by his arm. He pushed him into the small cage by his bedside and closed the door. 

Colin couldn’t stretch any limb in there, that alone was going to make it a horrible night, but the duke wasn’t done yet. “I heard from Rebekah about your worst fears. That story about how you jumped into your older brother’s arms like a little girl when a single rat ran across the hall was very amusing.” Colin’s heart nearly stopped when he heard squeaking coming from a little cage that had been covered in black cloth since he entered that night. Edward lifted the cloth and revealed two rats inside. The boy screamed and banged his limbs against his own cage as the duke brought the vermin closer. “I see that story is true. Are rats truly that terrifying to you?”

“Y-ye-ye… yes! Please! I’m sorry! Please get it away from me!” Colin screamed.

“But why shouldn’t I just release them into your cage? It’s not like I love you or care about you, right? And it would amuse me to see you squirm and scream in there.” Edward said.

“No! No! No! No! No!” Colin screamed even louder. “Anything! Anything! I’ll do anything but don’t do that to me Lord Edward please!”

Edward stood up from the front of Colin’s cage and took the rats outside, leaving the cage on the other side of the door before coming back and getting on one knee in front of the caged boy. “To answer your question, that is why you should try to be a good boy. Colin… have you ever heard about some of the most brutal methods of execution?”

The trembling boy couldn’t speak yet, but he shook his head.

“There’s the classics like skinning someone alive, or slowly bringing them to a boil. But there is another nasty method that would surely be your worst nightmare. You take a hungry rat, then you place it on some poor victim’s stomach. Then you cover it with a heavy bowl and make sure the edges are sealed. The rat will then have only one exit, and that is through the person’s stomach. So it will eat and claw its way out, and you can feel everything, it takes a surprisingly long time to bleed out. Does that sound like fun to you?”

Colin was crying tears of terror and couldn’t speak, but he shook his head again.

“You see, Colin, that is the difference between being a good boy or a bad boy. You’re going to be executed, there’s no changing that fact. But if you’re good enough, we’ll just hang or behead you, it’s quick and clean… if you’re bad, we can get more creative, as I just told you. And likewise, you might get some nasty punishments no matter how hard you try to be good… but if you don’t even try, I promise that there are worse things than having some rats released on your cage. Are we clear? And this time I’m expecting an answer with words.”

“Ye… yes… yes! Yes, master! I’ll be good, I promise, I was stupid to be angry at you, it won’t happen again!” Colin managed to say as he cried.

“A few words of advice, Colin… don’t light that fire in your belly if it can be put out so easily. All that this little flare of bravado earned you is a night in your cage instead of spending it with me in the bed. And now you’ll be sore tomorrow which might make it harder for you to obey… which in turn could lead to more punishments. Do you see how the consequences of one mistake can grow unexpectedly? So you really cannot afford to make even more mistakes out of anger.”

Colin slept as well as he could expect in a cramped, cold metal cage whose bars dug into his tender flesh. When Edward took him out the next morning to place the golden ornaments on his body, he actually felt glad he could finally stretch his twig-like limbs, even if he was tired from the lack of sleep. 

“I expect you to make a good impression today, we’re getting a visit from house Mueller. Our alliance with them will seal your family’s defeat. But don’t get any ideas about sabotaging our meetings… you can’t, and the only thing you’d get for your efforts is severe punishments in front of their daughter, Laura, which is around Isabelle’s age… and twice as beautiful if I may be as bold. I hear, though, that she is Lord Mueller’s only daughter, and that he hasn’t let boys get close to her all her life… you should be happy, I’m sure she’ll be quite curious and you’ll be there to satisfy her.”

Colin noticed in the mirror that the translucent green cloth of his “skirt” that hung from above his navel was different now, it was opaque. Moreover, it went further down than the day before, actually covering his privates… mostly. The very edge of his silky ball pouch hung lower than the cloth, the amount of smooth boy scrotum skin that was visible was slimmer than half the width of his pinky finger but somehow he felt that attracted even more attention to that part. He shuddered and whimpered as he saw Edward attach the chain to his collar.

“The new skirt fits you perfectly… we do want to give young Laura a good look at a royal boy but showing you all at once could be too much.” Edward giggled and hugged Colin from behind. His hands reached down and teased the little bit of skin peeking out of the skirt with his finger, which made Colin tense up and fidget. “Yes… just enough to pique her curiosity. Too bad she won’t be able to play with your bum hole, we need that to heal.”

His hands were shackled behind him and he was dragged out by the chain in his collar. As he walked the halls a middle aged brunette woman squealed at his sight and ran over to him. 

“My lord! May I please?” She asked while kneeling in front of the boy, making their eye level equal.

“Of course, he’s here to be enjoyed by everyone.” Edward said and then he stopped walking.

The young woman caressed the blushing boy’s hair, twirled his exposed nipples and kissed his lips when he whined. “You’re so adorable! I wish I could cuddle with you all day!” And then she brushed the tips of her fingers against the bottom of the preteen’s scrotum, he flinched as she giggled and kissed him again, on his hot, moist cheek this time. 

“There will be plenty of time for everyone to have him for a day, it won’t be cheap but I’m sure it won’t be a problem for anyone in the castle, madam Diana.” Edward said. 

“No it won’t!” She said in a cheery voice, then she caressed his chin and stood up before walking away.

“You’re so popular with the ladies my pet.” Edward laughed and dragged the sulky boy to the dining hall where he met with Annabele. 

“Good morning! Wow! Such a provocative little slut! I love that cute green skirt!” The girl said. She ran her fingers through Colin’s upper thighs and kissed his cheek. She let him to his corner where he was expected to remain kneeling and beg for food. “Everyone’s been told not to feed you today. The chef prepared a special meal for you.” Annabele raised her finger and quickly went to a nearby table while Colin assumed his position. She returned with a plate and dropped the heinous things on his bowl. “Two fried rats! I heard you liked these!” 

Colin gagged and nearly jumped on his feet to run, but he knew that his collar was chained to the wall and he’d only invite even more abuse if he stood. He gasped and trembled as he examined the dead creatures, they had been gutted and the fur had been removed but everything else, even the claws, the teeth and their eyes were still there, horribly wrinkled and twisted by having been submerged in boiling oil. The smell of burnt meat was just as bad, he nearly threw up.

“Eat up! This is your meal for the day.” Annabele giggled at the squirming boy and left.

An hour passed, and Colin didn’t dare touch the rats, especially since his hands remained bound behind him and he would need to pick up those grotesque things with his mouth if he wanted a bite. Isabelle went by and stroked his copper hair, then she knelt and tore off a small piece of rat meat clean off the bones. “Try to eat… I know it’s gross but young boys like you shouldn’t go without food, your body needs it.”

Yet no matter how much she tried to put the piece in Colin’s mouth, his lips remained sealed and he kept moving his face away. “I-I can’t, I’m sorry.” He said really quickly, fearing she’d shove it in if he left an opening while he spoke.

Isabelle sighed and dropped the meat, then she took out five candied almonds from a bag and offered those to Colin, which he quickly devoured. “It’s not nearly enough for a growing boy but better than nothing. If I can sneak in some more throughout the day I will.” She said.

“Aren’t… aren’t you afraid to get in trouble?” Colin asked. 

“Of course I am, but I won’t just watch you suffer.” She said before walking away.

Annabele then went by and and dragged him to the castle’s doors to greet Lord Mueller and his daughter. As soon as they got off the carriage, he could see the man was frighteningly tall and muscular, his dark hair was wavy and it draped over his shoulders. Some white hairs were present in his beard but there were no wrinkles in his face at first glance. Laura got off next, the girl with black hair locked eyes with the semi-naked Colin and gasped. The boy immediately looked away and tried his hardest to imagine he was somewhere else. Edward greeted the other duke and led him to Colin and Annabele, who also exchanged formal greetings with him. Then the bear-like figure turned his attention to the scantily clothed little boy.

“If you hurt or sully my precious daughter in any way, I will break...” that man took hold of Colin’s slender arm while speaking; his hand was almost bigger than his undeveloped biceps. “…every one of your bones with my bare hands, little runt.”

“Ah! Ow! Ah! Yes! Yes, master Mueller! I understand! Ow!” Colin said in a panic while he tried to pull away. He didn’t break that iron grip until the man was satisfied with the boy’s level of terror and let go. Then he and Edward left the girls alone with the frightened kid.

“Lady Laura, one could think you’ve never seen a boy before! Your eyes are nearly jumping out of your face!” Annabele joked.

Colin immediately closed his legs in a futile attempt to hide the edge of his little balls, which he felt were being intensely examined. Then Laura, the 13 year old girl with raging hormones who had been kept away from boys most of her life, heard Annabele’s words and blushed herself. “W-well! Actually I haven’t! Father says all boys and men are dirty creatures that must never be allowed to touch me or even see me.”

“Ah, yes, I can understand where he’s coming from. I’ve had my fair share of peasant boy-toys here and even the neatest, cleanest ones are so often smelly and disgusting in their fun places… but our latest little pet was a prince! He’s not only clean all over but he smells nice too… every part of his body.” Annabele took a lock of his hair in her hand and sniffed. Colin felt ashamed and furious, he wanted to pull away and kick her but he just stood there and closed his eyes. 

“Fun places? What do you mean by that?” Laura asked. 

“Let’s walk to somewhere more private, shall we?” Annabele said. She pulled on Colin’s leash to let the boy who was still standing with his eyes shut and taking trembling breaths that it was time to walk. “Fun places, you know, in their bodies. Like the little bits peeking under his skirt that your eyes were glued to. Have you truly never seen boys without clothes before?”

“When I was like 6 my father was visiting a coal mine and some sweaty boys came running out all covered in sweat and blackened with soot. They tried to compete with each other to see who would pee the farthest but that was before they noticed we were there. I think my dad had them beaten within an inch of their lives. I just remember they were holding like an extra little finger in their hands while they peed, but it’s not like I looked closely or anything, it was disgusting… I could smell them from far away. And what’s so fun about their bodies?” Laura asked.

“Hold this...” Annabele stopped again and handed Laura the chain to Colin’s collar. “It’s powerful, isn’t it? You can pull him hard and make him run, or you could tie him to a pole and make him stay there to be seen by everyone for as long as you wish… you could even find the nearest chandelier and hang him but that would be a waste, he’s too cute to kill just yet. Feel that power, you can make him go wherever you want, and he’s a prince!”

“Sure, it’s fun.” Laura said after she yanked on Colin’s chain so hard it made him trip. She watched him with an icy stare as he got up groaning with both hands shackled behind him. “But wouldn’t it be just as fun with a girl slave? What’s so special about boys? I’ve always thought they could make you sick if you touched them.”

“Oh that’s nonsense, boys can be very dirty and smelly at times but you won’t get sick from just touching them. In fact, touching them is the fun part. You see, boys are taught to be strong, they’re taught to not cry and endure pain… but they can’t help themselves when a beautiful princess is touching and hurting their naked bodies. There’s nothing more adorable than a boy who’s clearly trying to hold back his tears, and nothing more satisfying than breaking them. Little prince-boy here wasn’t taught to be strong though, so he cries a lot easier than some of the peasant boys I’ve had, but he’s still adorable in his own way. One huge advantage is that his skin is pristine and even when he’s not wearing cologne he smells nice. Come on in, I’ll show you the kind of fun you can have with a boy slave.” Annabele said after she opened a nearby door to a torture room. 

There was a row of windows on one end that let plenty of sunlight in, which made sure no detail in the poor boy’s body would be missed. There were shelves and racks full of different flogs, canes, spiky tools, scary devices and sex toys. The ceiling had several places to attach chains and adjust their height, for when a hapless victim would be kept on their feet, their toes, or with their feet off the ground. There was also a table and a chair with a lot of customizable restraints. The girls let Colin to the table, and his arms were freed from behind him only to have his wrists held above his head to each corner of the table and his ankles shackled in a similar way. His skirt was still covering most of his privates but he was sure this would change soon, and he was already shaking.

Colin felt Annabele’s unloving hand sliding across his smooth chest and rubbing his belly. The sun’s rays coming in through the open windows were hot on his skin, and it even lit up the ghostly child hairs on his skin as pure white lint-like tendrils. He could Anna was looking at them, fascinated how light they were because she couldn’t even feel them no matter how many times her hand swept them. He was tense, almost to the point of getting cramps wherever her digits traveled across is silky torso. And he could sense Laura’s gaze burning on the bottom of his scrotum and innermost thighs, even more so now that he was lying down and the skirt covered it less than it did before. He didn’t know if it was possible to blush on places other than his face and shoulders, but he certainly felt the familiar warmth of pure embarrassment on his groin, and the fear kept his penis soft.

“The fun thing about their bodies is that they’re so soft and sensitive...” Annabele said. “And you can make them react with so little effort… look.” She pinched one of Colin’s nipples.

The boy yelped and tried to get away but squirming while bound to the table was only getting his skirt to climb further upwards. “Ah! Ah! Ow! Miss Annabele, please stop! Please not so haaaard!” 

“See? And you can do anything, you can make them beg for hours and ignore them, or you can be gentler, whatever you want.” Annabele let go and rubbed the aching nipple as if to soothe it, then she ran her fingers through the boy’s hair which was starting to get humid. “Boys’ nipples are useless anyway, unlike ours which are meant to feed our babies when we’re all grown up. But hey, how about I show you the main difference between boys and girls?” Annabele unlocked the golden metal band that had the skirt attached and pulled it off, leaving Colin to helplessly try to close his legs but the ankle cuffs didn’t let him.

“Ew! What’s that?! It looks gross!” Laura’s curiosity was sated far too quickly. Colin felt like he’d rather be dead than be a live model for an anatomy lesson, he silently shed one tear as he looked aside to the closed door and prayed that someone would come through and get him out of there. 

“That’s what makes him a boy, it might take you some time to get used to it, but I’m sure you’ll find it just as cute as I do very soon.” Annabele said while playing with Colin’s flaccid little nub using her finger, flipping it up, down, left and right. Despite his fear and embarrassment, the stimulation made him semi-erect.

“What? Is it just me or did his thingy get bigger?” Laura asked and leaned in for a closer look.

“Yes, this is his penis and it’s just a little blood balloon. When you play with it it fills up and gets hard. Or it can get hard on its own if the boy is thinking naughty thoughts. When boys grow up to be teenagers they will practically beg any girl to play with their penis and make it hard, or sometimes they might do the unthinkable and force it into an unwilling girl’s mouth, vagina or anus.” As Annabele explained that Laura gasped and took a step back. “But little cuties like the prince haven’t reached that age yet, and they hate being seen naked by girls, and when their little willies are hard they can feel even more exposed, so they get so embarrassed over their little stiffies, it’s so cute! Plus it’s important for us to teach boys that their bodies are our toys, not theirs… it’s ours to play with, and we alone get to decide when, where, and how they get used.” 

By then, Colin’s little penis had reached a full erection, and he was devoting a lot of effort to holding back tears and sniffles. He was hoping he could at least save himself the humiliation of crying like a little kid half his age in front of Laura but he knew he couldn’t succeed for long. 

“Aw, look at those welling tears in his eyes.” Annabele said. She reached his face with her thumb and swiped the wetness from his lower eyelids. “How can you not find this adorable?”

“I… it is… like a crying little puppy, except his little tail is in his front side.” Laura said. She caressed Colin’s wet hair and his flaming cheeks. 

The fake affection gave him no comfort, instead he felt like it was just further mockery in his exposed, vulnerable and helpless state. He wanted to lose consciousness or accelerate time, if he could do nothing to stop them from toying with his body then at least he wanted them to be done with it quickly, but he wasn’t as lucky. 

“So, Laura, you already know that boys pee through their penis… but did you know that something else comes out of it too?” Annabele asked.

“No… what else?” She asked with a grimace.

“When they get older, and their penises get stimulated enough, they can shoot out their seed, which is what is used to make babies but that’s not important now. It’s a milky and thick liquid normally, but when the men are little boys that liquid is clear or semi-clear and it’s useless for baby making… however it can be fun to play with, especially since boys get all agitated and embarrassed during and after the stimulation… the “milking”. Want to give it a try?”

“Um, why don’t I just watch you instead?” Laura said.

“Aw, little prince, it doesn’t look like she likes your body too much.” Annabele looked into Colin’s shiny eyes. 

“He’s cute but I’m not about to touch that...” Laura answered.

“Fair enough… just watch, but be sure to pay attention to his facial expressions and his breathing, I swear to you there’s nothing cuter than that.” Annabele said. She proceeded to place the tips of three fingers on his little preteen wiener and stroked it, going as far as his tight foreskin allowed which was until his slit was visible and any further made him squeal and squirm. As adorable as that squealing was, she didn’t want to risk tearing his foreskin and giving him an excuse to rest both his front and back side for weeks.

Colin tried to look aside again as he felt his pulse quicken, but Laura was right there beside him, she took his chin and aligned his face so that he would be looking into her eyes. “I’m supposed to watch your face, the least you could do is look at me yourself.” Laura said.

Colin tried, but then two little tears escaped his eyes and he unconsciously turned away again. Laura aligned his face for the second time and looked at him more sternly. “Why won’t you look at me?” Colin couldn’t tell if she was mocking him or truly oblivious to his feelings.

“Be...cause it’s embarrassing...” Colin said as Annabele kept up her stimulation, which had him breathing through his mouth.

“How embarrassing is it?” Laura asked.

“V… very? I… don’t like it at all.” Colin shed two more tears but this time he didn’t try to hide his eyes from her.

“But why is it embarrassing? I’ve heard boys like to pee together and bathe together.” Laura asked.

“B… but… but… I’m not like those boys, I hate being seen naked… I don’t want to show my pee pee but here I am with two girls looking at it and touching it!” Colin was fully crying.

“Do you want us to stop?” Laura knew that was a stupid question and far too late to ask it, but seeing the boy’s pain in his eyes and cute round face was starting to have an effect on her.

“Ye… y… ye… ee… yes?” Colin struggled to speak from all the involuntary shuddering he was feeling as Annabele hurried her strokes and drew him closer to a prepubescent orgasm. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

“Lady Annabele I think I have...” 

“Lady Laura, you should remember he’s a slave, what he wants is irrelevant, and his feelings are only there to amuse us. I want to show you something...” Annabele had to change the topic and appeal to Laura’s curiosity if she hoped to keep tormenting little Colin with her in the room. She stopped stroking him for a moment. “Do you remember how foul those other boys smelled? Usually boys smell here...” Annabele tickled the hairless smooth armpits of her little slave, which made him whine and spasm. “… and down here.” She tickled his inner thighs and his genitals, causing the same effect. “I told you a properly clean royal boy was different, didn’t I? Why don’t we test how right I am? He is sweating after all.”

Annabele leaned in and nearly touched the tip of her nose with Colin’s moist armpit, it was so close that the boy felt the cool air rushing by as she deeply inhaled. “Nothing foul here… what about here?” She placed her cheek in his thigh and inhaled again, this time moving her face upward from his perineum, to his little scrotum and his twitching, deflating penis. “Aaaahhh… nothing but pure bliss. Please, try it yourself.”

“I… don’t think that would...”

“You wound me, Lady Laura… are you saying I’m a liar? I wouldn’t have smelled my boy slave like that if he was foul. Please, trust me, and you’ll learn that not all boys are dirty creatures that should be avoided. Who knows, maybe you’ll be begging your father to let you have your own slave boy back home!”

“I...” Reluctant yet not wanting to offend Annabele, Laura leaned in and got close to Colin’s armpit. The boy tightened every muscle as she inhaled… he couldn’t hate this more, being treated like food or some aromatic object was crushing his spirit. “Nothing… I smell nothing...” Laura said with some surprise. 

“I told you! Now come here and smell these parts like I did… these do have their own smell but it’s not bad at all… it’s the concentrated smell of Colin, and it’s sweet and innocent. I promise it’s great, please try it...”

The boy’s instincts wanted him to shut his legs again but his animal brain wasn’t rational, it didn’t register that he was being held by restraints yet. He could feel Laura’s black hair on his thigh which made him gasp and tremble in anticipation. He felt the warm air coming out of Laura’s nose before she took a deep breath. And to the kid’s dismay, she exhaled and moved on to his balls before inhaling again. And she still wasn’t done, she still moved up and sniffed the tip of his jelly-like penis. 

“Wow… that was sublime, Lady Annabele. It’s indeed sweet yet clean, like fresh cream!” Laura was excited, for the first time she was convinced that this boy wasn’t like the ones she knew before, which she thought of as smelly, filthy vermin. So much had her mindset changed from sniffing his most private places, that she dared to gently poke at his little scrotum with her finger. 

“Cream you say? Yes… and how about you finish stimulating him so you can see his fresh boy milk?” Annabele licked her lips. 

“Oh… how exactly do I…?”

“Just like this.” Annabele took Lauran’s hand and her fingers around Colin’s little prick. Then she showed her the correct movement. “Don’t pull back on this little droopy piece of skin too much, it could tear, we’re going to be stretching slowly it later… that’s right… now make sure your fingertips press hard on that little ridge where his peenie head starts, it’s the most sensitive spot on a boy’s little dick. Oh the fun we’ll have with that once we can pull his skin back completely.”

Colin’s heart broke… he really thought for a moment that the new girl was about to show him compassion, but now she had turned into yet another tormentor as she stroked him again and again, not caring at all for what he had said earlier and how he felt. Laura’s inexperienced hand was pressing harder than Annabele, which made her molestation less pleasurable, but still it was inevitable that after a couple of minutes he breathed as fast as if he had sprinted across the town and reached his climax. He arched his lower back and surprised the new girl, which let go of his penis immediately, leaving it to twitch and dance on its own as it leaked several drops of clear precum. Colin badly wanted to cover his face but his hands were held securely to each corner of the table. 

“Is this it?” Laura asked, somewhat unimpressed.

“Yes, this is his little boy milk. He’s too young to shoot a lot of it.” Annabele grabbed the shaft and slid her thumb upwards to squeeze one last drop out of his urethra. 

“It looks like spit...” Laura touched one of the drops on Colin’s supple pubic mound and rubbed it in her fingers. “Feels like spit too.” She said. Then she smelled it. “It’s muskier, but not foul.”

“You can taste it, too. Older boys who have forced their dicks into lots of people can carry diseases in their milk, but this little boy hasn’t put it into anyone yet, so he’s clean.” Annabele cleaned off another drop on Colin’s belly and sucked on her finger. “A little hint of saltiness, but mostly a neutral, almost sweet taste. This is another reason why boys are so wonderful, once they grow up their milk tastes VERY salty and VERY bitter.” 

Laura hesitated but she tried Colin’s “milk” too. “You’re right, it’s so nice… it’s like tasting that wonderful smell from earlier.”

Colin could not stop himself from bursting into tears and snot, being treated like this was overwhelmingly humiliating for his young mind. 

“Aw, poor puppy.” Laura said. She moved over and patted Colin’s head.

“Boys’ tears are also quite wonderful and clean.” Annabele got closer and licked the tears off of Colin’s crimson cheek. “I’m not too fond of snot though, but it should also be clean.”

“Lady Annabele, you truly know a lot about boys.” Laura said as she took a tear directly from the boy’s lower eyelid and sucked on it. 

“I’ve had plenty of practice~!” Annabele smiled. 

Were they done? The couldn’t possibly taste anything else, right? Especially since Edward himself said they couldn’t play with his anus today… which still stung a lot, and the pain only squeezed more tears out of him. Colin hoped with all of his little heart that they were done and would leave him alone now. 

“But you can do so much more with a boy slave than just savor his fluids. We’ve made him cry of embarrassment and sadness… and we’ve stimulated his little pee pee. There are so many other sensations we can subject him to! And watching his reactions is always fun!.” Annabele said. 

“What sensations are you talking about?” Laura asked. 

“A boy’s body is very sensitive in many areas, not just on his willy.” Annabele flicked the now fully softened little worm on Colin’s groin. “And what’s funnier is that you can make that willy hard without touching it directly. One easy example would be to insert things into his bum but he’s currently healing after taking in my brother’s cock like a good little slut. But there are other places that can do it… especially if we cheat a little.” Annabele took out a dropper bottle and winked. 

Laura’s sympathy was gone, she was having fun and learning so many things at the same time, she couldn’t care less about the boy’s feelings then. She watched as the other girl lay several drops of an unknown oil onto Colin’s nipples, which made him twitch. 

“This is a variety of peppermint oil. Not only does it taste good and makes the skin feel icy cold after a few seconds, this one also makes the skin far more sensitive to touch. We’ve used this on pain-resistant slaves before, grown men… you rub a little of this on their backs and slap them lightly with your bare hand… they’ll be howling and pleading for mercy by the second or third hit. This little boy would probably pass out of we wanted to hurt him with this, but pain isn’t the only thing that sensitive skin can feel...” Annabele rubbed the oil into Colin’s nipples. Within seconds he could feel them get hard, as the slightest breeze, even under the sun’s hot rays, felt like the wind from a blizzard. 

Annabele grabbed a straight white feather and gently pressed the tip of its hairs onto one of Colin’s nipples. He whined and jolted, hard, as if he had been burnt, caned or whipped. Though pain wasn’t what he felt, the nerve endings were amplified so much that he was easily overwhelmed by any touch. He gasped and wailed when she kept on very gingerly caressing the tip of his pink nipple.

“Oooh! Oh God! That feels so bad! Please no more!” Colin begged.

Annabele giggled. “Do you want to give this a try on his other nipple?” She handed Laura another feather.

Both girls stimulated his pointy nipples, Laura chuckled when she blew on it and it made Colin scream and shiver. She could barely believe it was true that Annabele’s magic oil had allowed them to abuse this boy with something as light as the touch of a feather. He was squirming and crying as if he were being mercilessly flogged but there would be no scars or blood this way. 

“Look at his willy.” Annabele smirked. It was rock hard again. “Want to try something neat? Rub one drop of the oil on the palm of your hands. I already did when I rubbed it into his nipples.” Laura took the drop and she marveled at the sensation. “Now place your hand on his body, anywhere.”

Laura did as Annabele suggested on Colin’s belly and her eyes opened wide. “Gods! It’s like I can feel every little pore and every little muscle twitching!”

“Now why don’t you give some attention to his boy bits?” Annabele said.

“Wow! I can feel every wrinkle, ridge, vein and pore! And it’s so warm now!” Laura said while she cupped the boy’s genitals.

Annabele pressed harder with her feather, forcing a howl out of Colin as she shook with sensory overload. The boy completely lost control of his body, and that included his bladder. Laura felt the warm liquid splash on her hand and she quickly moved it away in disgust.

“My my my… this little boy slave has a thing for peeing onto girls’ hands doesn’t he?” Annabele stopped. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean…!”

“Shut up, slave boy.” Annabele said. “This cannot go unpunished… and your fate will be on Laura’s hands. Didn’t you hear what her father said to you earlier? How do you think he’ll react if Laura tells him you peed on her hand?

All blood drained from Colin’s deeply blushing face. “No… no… nooo… nu… please...”

“Laura? Are you going to tell your father about this?” Annabele asked.

“Hmmm, he would probably kill him with his fists… but he’s too cute to die all beaten up to a pulp. If we can come up with a punishment that satisfies me, I won’t tell.” Laura cleaned her hand on Colin’s discarded skirt. 

“I’m thinking we combine his foreskin stretching exercises with a couple of my dropper bottles...” Annabele giggled gleefully while Colin felt like he could pass out from fear alone. 

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slow to write but hopefully this will be enjoyable, even if it is a little short.

Before he could realize what was happening, Colin had been placed in a weird contraption that was like a chair with leg holders to keep his thighs wide open and his knees at the height of his chest. His torso and head were tilted back 45 degrees. His hands were held above his head, handcuffed to a metal pole at the end of the chair. All of this was also mounted on wheels. A nightmarish examination chair, ready to parade whatever poor boy was strapped on it. Judging by how easily someone as small as Colin fit in it, he was sure that this had been especially made for the cruel girl’s desires to torment young boys. He wondered if the craftsman had at least hesitated once during the construction of such a hellish thing that now held him in such a vulnerable position. 

Annabele took a piece of cotton and a small square piece of cloth. She put some adhesive on it with a brush and then placed the cotton ball in the center, which she then soaked in some strange liquid. “This is medicine for your poor butthole, we want it to be ready for more abuse as soon as possible.” The girl said. She then placed the whole thing around his exposed and reddened anus, as his legs were held wide apart. This was to signal it was forbidden to molest the prince in that place for the moment and to speed up his healing. 

As soon as the cotton made contact with his wound he flinched and got a nasty cramp in one of his thin legs. His grunts, moans and cries seemed to amuse Laura, who was standing silently yet her gaze was intense. His nipples still felt as if fresh snow were covering them. 

“Lady Laura, I think he’s ready to face his punishment. He might think he’s lucky that we don’t get to play with his bum hole today, but that just means his little ‘front tail’ will be getting all of the attention! And he’ll soon wish he could get fucked.” Annabele said and giggled. Then she placed a ball gag on Colin’s mouth, making him whimper in protest.

“Honestly, I’ve had a little fun so far but I don’t know how you can be so obsessed with boys Lady Annabele. I suppose you’ll show me soon.”

“Believe it, there’s nothing like the thrill of dominating boys and men. Come help me push this out, we’ll have our fun in public, and invite people to join us.” Annabele said. 

He was wheeled out and he tried to keep his young eyes tightly closed but the noise from a trio of noblewomen who chuckled and blushed at the sight of his exposed groin startled him and forced them open. As he made a quick and involuntary eye-contact, they winked and blew him kisses along with some fake words of praise telling him how adorable he was. Annabele whispered something to a nearby maid who was trying hard not to look at Colin, which almost made him feel worse, like he was disgusting to her eyes and that’s why she kept her neck stiff and faced the wall. 

“Right away, your highness.” The maid said. She hurried through the halls, and something about her pace made Colin shiver. Whatever Annabele asked of her couldn’t be good for him. The girls then kept pushing the chair, letting the air assault the sweaty boy’s naked body in his most intimate parts. 

Laura huffed. “Where are we going with this? It’s heavy, not the sort of thing I would normally do myself.”

“We’re almost there Lady Laura, we’re just taking him outside to the castle’s entrance. We were planning on introducing the prince’s hard little stick and balls to a few select peasant families but we didn’t know when. I just gave the order, I think that today is the perfect day for the prince to give out some autographs, with his own pen of course.” Annabele laughed.

Colin didn’t know what she meant but he knew it would involve his penis and a lot of people. Part of him wished it would just fall off already. He knew from his private tutors that it was a body part used in making babies but at the tender age of 9 he couldn’t care less about having children and the thought of continuing his bloodline wasn’t even on his list of priorities yet. In his short years he knew he liked having it because it let him pee while standing, but these few days of abuse had made him believe that the cost of having something that attracted so much unwanted attention was by far greater than that perk. 

When he was finally outside of the main door, he saw a circle of guards and a small crowd of nobles forming a line. He would’ve tried to close his legs but he knew it was pointless and after the session with the girls he felt too exhausted to struggle. Annabele gave him temporary relief from the mocking glances at his soft penis when she came around to his front and held it between her fingers.

“One drop of this to get your little prostate going for a long time...” She winked and giggled. “Every boy I’ve tried this with has said it hurts, but don’t worry, I perfected the formula with our apothecary… and before that only one boy died so…” It was impossible to say if it was true or if she just wanted to scare him, but still Colin gasped and whined through his ball gag as she pulled back his foreskin to its limit and squeezed the tip of his glans a little bit, to open his urethra. A single drop of unknown liquid fell on it and burned. Colin squealed and struggled but the sensation kept spreading further and further down the inside of his penis until it reached his pelvis. As the liquid reached his tiny prostate, he felt like a painfully hot rock had been stuck near his bladder. 

Annabele moved away, and Colin saw that the line of nobles had come closer, there were about twenty of them. Some of them were in pairs, some of them were alone, many of them were blushing women whose naughty smiles and mocking eyes were focused down on his wide open thighs and exposed bald groin. To make matters worse, the boy felt his tween penis getting a stiffy. It was the strangest sensation: he felt the burning spot inside and a pressure that was almost the same as when he needed to pee, but nothing was coming out even though he wasn’t even trying to hold it. 

“Thank you for coming with such short notice!” Annabele said to the crowd. “We’re spreading the word among the commoners now and a lucky few will join us in a little while, but of course we nobles will get the prince’s first autographs! Come closer!” 

A smiling woman in a frilly dress was the first one, she got in front of Colin’s gagged face and looked at the scared eyes of the little boy. Taking full advantage of his forcefully opened lips she kissed them while Colin tried and failed to turn his head away. “I have the honor of being the first lady to get your signature, your highness~!” She kept smiling as her hand, covered in a while silky glove, made its way down Colin’s exposed belly and reached his pelvis. “Aren’t you going to look at me? That would make me sad, and Lady Annabele wouldn’t like it if I was sad…” Colin couldn’t hold back a sniffle and a few tears as he forced himself to make eye-contact with the middle-aged woman who was about to molest him. “Good boy, let me see those expressive cute little eyes of yours as I tickle your little pickle...” Those last words made him shudder with disgust while the crowd chuckled. She wrapped her fingers around his stiff yet supple tiny member, she giggled at the fact that even while fully erect it was still just about the same length as her middle finger, barely. Then she began to slowly and softly stroke him, deliberately taking her time to stimulate him and savor his quivers and whines.

“Lady Camellia, would you like me to give you a handkerchief for him to sign or did you bring one yourself? I must warn you, the formula I gave him won’t let him last long so it would be best to be prepared.” Annabele said. 

“I brought my own, dear, but thank you.” Camellia said. She looked at the sniveling boy’s shiny eyes and could not resist to torment him further by getting closer and licking his right nipple before nibbling on it. Colin responded with even more quaking and louder whimpers. She tasted his sweat, which was almost odorless as any child’s, and it was only slightly salty. The more prominent scent on his body came from his tears and precum drops, the latter were beginning push out of his pee slit and it was an intoxicating aroma. 

Colin felt her face lingering on his chest and nipples, her biting hurt but it wasn’t too bad. Strangely he was more bothered by her deep breaths. He knew she was smelling him, and though his own nose was stuffed up with his own snot, he felt himself full of sweat, tears, drool and now that mortifying clear liquid was dripping out of his willy again, so it was obvious that he smelled. For him, being sniffed so flagrantly was almost equally as violating as being touched. And of course, those silk-covered fingers were relentless, in his childish imagination he almost wished he could tear off his penis and give it to her just so he would be left alone. Then he felt every muscle tightening and the painful pressure in his groin increased even more, he knew it was coming and shut his eyes. 

“Oh, already?” Camellia said while she quickly took out a violet handkerchief and caught Colin’s spurts of immature, clear cum. When the little rod stopped twitching she knew he was done, and she was so pleased with the stain that was quickly being absorbed into the fabric that she overlooked the boy’s decision to break eye-contact at the end. She took the piece of cloth to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of Colin’s most sacred nectar made her knees weak and she couldn’t help herself to lick it once. “Thank you, Lady Annabele! It’s worth the wait, everyone!” She said loudly before leaving and letting the next people in line take their turn. 

Colin could feel his disgust growing when he saw who came close now. It was the teenage boys, 13 or 14 years old, who had followed him outside to watch him empty his bowels on his first night, and who had been tormenting him by watching him do that several times since. 

“Alfred! Oskar! Good to see you today! Do you have your own handkerchief ready?” Annabele asked.

“We sure do!” One of the blond boys said while he pulled out a while cloth square. “We wouldn’t miss the chance to get a keepsake from him! That way we can tell our children that we got to take away the prince’s privacy and dignity!”

“Especially since, you know… he might get…” The other boy spoke and then dragged his index finger across his own throat to indicate an execution. “...soon”.

“He might, but we’ll see how long he’s useful to us.” Annabele said.

Colin cried again as he focused on a stone on the floor, but not from fear, rather from the humiliation of being talked to like he was some sort of animal. Such casual speech about his degradation and even his death made him feel like cattle, or perhaps even worse than cattle. 

One of the teens aggressively pinched his nipples while the other one gripped his jiggly semi-erect penis hard and stroked it with the expert hands of a pubescent boy who had already done it hundreds of times. Colin felt just as helpless and tormented as he had felt with Camellia, but this time he also felt a pang of rage against the teens who were actively laughing and mocking him while they milked his rod. Within two minutes he was already cumming again on the teens’ square cloth. There was slightly less fluid on the cloth now, but the teens didn’t mind. They didn’t even smell it or paid much attention to the collected cum, for them it was more important to have made Colin cry and show him how powerless he was to stop them from toying with his body. And the handkerchief would serve as a reminder of that.

Next in line was another perverted noblewoman, and after her a far man with a greasy mustache. Annabele’s oil was working well at making his prostate hyper, as the boy barely needed any time time to rest before he could be stimulated to orgasm again. Still, his penis was starting to get sore, and his inner pelvic area was hurting more than before, and there were still more than a dozen nobles to go plus the commoners...

For a moment, the poor boy really did wish someone would drag a knife through his throat…

Meanwhile, on a pier next to a ship…

South of the Cunninghams’ castle, beyond the coast and some hours of sea travel lied the island Kingdom of the Green Whales. Usually they kept to themselves and didn’t get involved in any regional conflicts on the mainland. Still, believing that it wouldn’t hurt to try, Jessica ignored the advice from her father and Klaus Cunningham and sent Alvin along with Julian on a desperate trip to ask for their aid. Their warriors were formidable, so fearsome that no King from the mainland had dared attack them for a hundred years. If they could secure their help it would make Edward’s army tremble.

At first, Alvin and Julian, who were on friendly terms now… to say the least, were treated with complete hospitality. However, when King Gustav heard their request, he politely declined yet insisted that they leave immediately. At that moment, drawing from the genuine heartbreak over his family’s breakage, Alvin broke into a melancholic and haunting song. He adapted an old melody about a tragic lover’s loss and improvised some lyrics about his kidnapped little brother and how he must be suffering at the hands of an evil stepmother and a vengeful duke. King Gustav was moved to tears, and for the first time in his reign he pledged to send some of his warriors to aid their cause. 

The amount of reinforcements was not enough to conclusively tip the scales in their favor though, even if Edward was sure to panic over the news of this new alliance. And so Alvin, Julian and Grant, after a much deserved celebration at the Cunninghams’ castle, set off to seek the help of an elusive order of warrior-nuns who were rumored to make their home in a fearsome canyon to the far west of the land. 

As they entered the canyon, black arrows flew past their heads from all angles. Everyone: Julian, Grant, their ten bodyguards, and even Alvin were wearing heavy armor but they could guess that a rain of arrows that were likely laced with deadly poison would probably kill them anyway. Since every single arrow missed, this was clearly a warning from the archers that were still hiding in the shadows.

“We come in peace!” Grant yelled with his arms up, trying to find a human figure to focus his eyes on but it was too dark to see. “We wish to speak with your leader, if she would be so kind to see us!”

“We may have a common enemy! Please, hear us!” Julian yelled too.

Five women dressed in black, with veils covering their faces circled them with their curved blades drawn. 

“Remove your armor and weapons, then we may take you to see the priestess. Or turn around and leave.” The lead female soldier said. 

There was a moment of hesitation, no one said anything and the bodyguards kept their hands on their swords, but they didn’t brandish them yet. 

“Leave, then. Do not come back or next time you won’t be given a warning.” The leader turned around and started to walk away.

Alvin caught his breath sharply and undid one of his metal shoulders, letting it fall noisily on the ground. “Wait!” He yelled. The woman stopped walking away and turned around, only her eyes were uncovered by her veil but they were enough to show her surprise. “Please wait… I’ll do it, I’ll meet with the priestess, alone if necessary, but please don’t turn us away.”

“Alvin, you can’t!” Grant said as he took off his own armor.

“Are you crazy little chippy munk? He’s right, we can’t let you go alone.” Julian said while throwing away his gauntlets.

“We’ll do it, we’ll take off our armor and weapons. Just take us to see the priestess, please.” Grant said.

The lead woman’s eyes were very expressive, enough to show that she was grinning through her veil. “No.” She said, and let several seconds of silence pass as the men and the boy all suddenly stopped disarming themselves. She put down her blade and got close to the teens and the boy, the bodyguards were ready to engage but Grant signaled them to stand down. “You two handsome lads have very fine bodies, more than enough brawn to satisfy our priestess. And yet it was the cute one that showed courage...” She put her hand on Alvin’s head, patting it before bringing it down and stoking his cheek and lifting his chin. “He can come with us, alone. This is my only offer.”

“Then we will leave, thank you for...” Grant stopped speaking when he heard Alvin drop his chest armor.

“No, it’s okay, Grant. I will go. Don’t try to stop me.” Alvin said. His voice was trembling, his body was trembling, but he continued until at last he laid his short sword on top of the armor pile on the ground. 

“Alvin! If something happens to you, what am I supposed to tell Father!” Grant screamed.

“Chipmunk, don’t be stupid! We don’t need to risk your life for this we already have enough help!” Julian said.

“Shut up, no we don’t, dickhead.” Alvin said. “And every day Colin is suffering and he could die. It’s the job of the elder brothers to protect the youngest one, no? That’s what I’m going to do. If something happens to me, just tell dad and Jessica that I was doing my best. And save Colin, I don’t care what you have to do.”

Now dressed only in linen and woolen clothes, the preteen blond boy was grabbed by his shoulder and led away from the protesting teens. He walked along some very narrow ravines with steep terrain, and since it was dusk and the cliffs blocked much of the sun anyway, it was also very dark. At one point he tripped on a rock and fell forward, he would’ve been fine if not for the cactus on the ground that bushed against his right arm.

“Aaaah! Ow ow ow ow!” He cried.

“Watch your step… are you alright?” The lead warrior said before the light from her lantern showed her the spiny ball next to Alvin. “Oh, that must hurt. Come, sit here.” She sat on a bolder and tapped her side. Alvin was in a lot of pain but at least he was relieved, because the fact that they were showing concern for him meant it was less likely that they intended to kill him. Very carefully, she plucked away the needles in the boy’s arm, one by one. It hurt even more to have them removed but he soon felt relief when she was done. 

“Thank you...” Alvin said. 

“We’re almost to the monastery. Don’t thank me yet.” She told him. And with just a few words, the warm relief he had felt a moment ago was exchanged by another wave of fear. They kept going.

He could hear a chorus of high-pitched shouts in the distance, synchronized and orderly but they weren’t singing, they were the sounds of a hundred girls, 12-15 years old training in martial arts. He got to see them in action after he crossed the walls of the monastery. They were all dressed in full black gear, but their faces were uncovered, unlike the grown women who were overseeing their exercises and the guards. He was led into the courtyard where the girls were moving in perfect sync as they practiced their moves. They were now on top of a mountain, so the rays of the setting sun along with powerful lanterns illuminated the place almost as well as if it was morning. He could see the looks of utter surprise in their faces upon seeing a boy walk in, but they didn’t stop their activity until the woman sitting in lotus position on a large pillow clapped.

“Good job girls. Rest now.” She said just after glancing at the boy and the warrior. Her attire was the only one that wasn’t black, it was violet. “What is the meaning of this, Rhea?”

“Priestess, I am sorry to intrude, but there are some men at the canyon who were requesting an audience with you. Yet only this little one showed any bravery worthy of your attention.” The warrior said. 

“Curious, we haven’t had a brave man come here for decades… but then again, you aren’t much of a man yourself, are you?” The priestess said. The girls present snickered and whispered among themselves while Alvin blushed.

“Your most honorable priestess… whatever I may be is not important, I have come to plead for your aid…” Alvin said. He then explained to her everything that had happened so far. “And Edward Kendrick has shown to be an ambitious man in the past, when he was a knight he would constantly argue that the kingdom should annex your monastery or destroy it. He wants to dominate the land and make everyone his servant, not build alliances. My sister Jessica has pledged not only to compensate you well for your help but to respect your sovereignty.”

“That is a very interesting tale, child. But I am disappointed to hear that the first female ruler of Fimmia has sent male servants on her behalf. She would’ve impressed me, had she shown that she can brave the canyon herself.” The priestess said.

“Please excuse her, priestess, she had much to do to prepare for war back at the castle. It’s not that she lacked bravery, she was simply needed in case Edward decided to march toward the south.” Alvin said.

“Regardless, if I hear you correctly, this duke is using a boy younger than you to try to gain a political advantage and seize power. While I have little care for the child, I do find his tactics dishonorable and repulsive.” The priestess said.

“Yes, priestess, they are. Please help us get rid of such a man before he gains even more influence.” Alvin said.

“However, I still don’t see how this is our problem. Even if he became your new king, he still would have no chance against us. The mountains themselves protect this place, and his feeble army would fall before us, we’ve trained our whole lives to deal with invaders.” The priestess said.

“Please… is there no way I could convince you?” Alvin asked.

“There might be. You may be the first child, but you’re not the first male to seek our help. We have a sacred process, passed down from priestess to priestess, by which we shall judge whether a man is worthy of our help or not. It is a series of trials, they are not easy, but if you pass you shall have our support.” The priestess said.

“Yes, you are so kind, priestess, please tell me what I must do.” Alvin said. 

“Then first, remove all of your clothes.” The priestess said. Alvin was shocked and then the gasps and giggles from the crowd of girls behind him made him blush intensely. “Please excuse the girls, most of them are excited as they have never seen a male body before, yours shall leave them with a lasting impression.” She said with a soft smirk.

That did not help the boy calm down, but he had come too far to falter now. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. “Y… yes, priestess, I’ll do whatever you ask of me.” He said with fiery red cheeks now that he was bare-chested. The girls’ murmuring grew faster.

“Turn around, boy, show the girls that you don’t have breasts, not even budding breasts.” The priestess told him. Alvin obeyed and let the girls see, they stared at his flat tender chest and soft pink nipples in disbelief. “Now turn around and face me again. I shall be the one to judge your manhood, or lack thereof… To be honest I am puzzled. I have what grown men have between their legs, but I am at a complete loss as to how it would look like at your tender age.”

“Of course, priestess...” Alvin clenched his teeth in anger, frustration, humiliation and fear. He thought it best to get it over with quickly and hooked his thumbs on both his pants and underwear at the same time before letting them fall at his ankles and stepping off. He felt the cool air in his boyhood, and the his rising heartbeat as the fact that he was fully naked in a room full of girls and women sunk in. He desperately wanted to cover his pecker and ball pouch but he could tell they were under intense scrutiny by the priestess, who couldn’t help but sharply inhale upon seeing his bald groin for the first time. Meanwhile the girls had burst into laughter upon seeing a naked round butt, yet the priestess waved her hands a few times and the laugher soon stopped. 

“It is so small and fragile… and beautiful yet comical at the same time. I could laugh, but my heart melts at the same time. Turn around, let us see what the girls think. Put your hands on your head, if you cover yourself at any point you will have failed.” The priestess said.

A couple of tears streamed down Alvin’s cheeks, he hoped crying wasn’t a reason to fail but he still did what she asked of him. The girls instantly exploded with laughter again, some of them had to sit and get some air while poor Alvin’s little body shook like gelatin because he was resisting the urge to run away and hide. As if to help him with that dilemma, the priestess suddenly appeared behind him and slid a rope that was tied on a branch above them closer to the boy, then she tied his wrists above his head. 

“You may cry your heart out, but we will not stop unless you ask us to. If you do, you will have failed, but your torments will end and you will be escorted back to the canyon. If you can resist your trials for three days, you will have my respect.” The priestess whispered into his ear, before licking it. Then she gently, seductively hugged him and traced her hands all over his chest, scratching his nipples lightly with her long fingernail and then continuing down and playing with his navel for a little bit before finally cupping and fondling his privates.

“P-priestess… I will endure b-but… I thought… I thought your order did not have sex?” Alvin asked with some childish hopes of speaking some sense into her while she kept bending and squeezing his jiggly, semi-erect little penis.

“No my dear child, you misunderstand. We believe our yoni, our sex organs are sacred and may not be touched by man. But that doesn’t mean we don’t touch men… and boys, as we please.” She pulled back his foreskin and rubbed his head gently among the laughing girls, giving him a full stiffy in seconds. Then she let go of him and walked towards the class to admire her work near them. “As you can see, girls, males cannot help but get aroused with the right stimulation. And remember this moment, because it is very unusual. Men’s erect penises are generally imposing and even threatening. This is the first time I have ever seen a twitching penis as cute and lovable as that.”

With his hands tied above him, he couldn’t even cover his face. Alvin looked down at the floor to at the very least hide moist burning cheeks. Three days of this and she was just getting started… he shivered at the thought of what would come next, but at the same time he thought this must be but a taste of what Colin is going through, and he knew he had to endure, for his little brother. 

“Rhea, bring me the cat o’ nine tails, the one for children.” The priestess said.

The warrior bowed and left the courtyard for a moment. In the meantime the girls were treated to the sight of a pristine shivering boy as his cocklet slowly deflated and became all wrinkly again, while the exact opposite happened to the little ball pouch which had contracted and its surface had been filled with bumps and valleys… as it relaxed and his balls dropped the skin became silky smooth again. 

Rhea didn’t take long before she came back with a leather flail and handed it over to the priestess. She took it and walked over to Alvin, who was now terrified of the nine black leather “tails” that spun around a few times when the woman showed them off. 

“This is soft leather and the strips are wide enough to avoid breaking skin. For this part I would usually use the adult version which is made out of stiff cords and knots designed to tear away skin, but you’re not an adult. It will still be very painful though, and as it can’t rip them apart I shall allow its use in your small ball sack. Remember that you can quit at any point. And now it’s time to test your pain tolerance!” The priestess said..

She swung at Alvin’s right nipple, red welts appeared as Alvin screamed. She struck again on his bum, that made Alvin jump and wave his floppy dick around for the girls. Again he felt it on his thighs and he pulled on the rope holding his wrists while dancing around his spot, as the pain took priority over his shame. The priestess circled around and got in front of him again, the last swing landed exactly on his groin, which made him yelp and howl. 

“Girls, now each of you get two strikes, but only one of them may land in his groin if you wish. You may touch him at your leisure but don’t make everyone else wait too long for their turn.” The priestess announced. 

He was hoping some girls would take pity on him, especially since even the youngest ones appeared to be taller than him. They poked, pinched and fondled his body, some of them traced the red welts as if to admire their work. One girl even fondled him to an erection and then swatted his stiffy, which made for quite the show as he alternated standing on one leg to dance away the pain. By the end his beautiful voice was now hoarse and his previously unblemished body was now full of red lines. His formerly angelic face was also a mess of tears, snot and wet bangs stuck to his forehead and covering one eye.

He was blubbering as the priestess approached him again. With her fingertips she lovingly caressed the hair away from his eyes and forehead. “What do you say, shall we end this now? I will personally see to your wounds before letting you go.”

Alvin couldn’t speak as he was sobbing and sniffling, but he shook his head very clearly. 

“I will admit… I expected you to break before I finished my own strikes. I am impressed, but not convinced enough about your worthiness yet.” She untied him, yet before he could move his hands much, she took them behind him and bound his wrists again with leather cuffs. “I can’t allow you to touch yourself, for the duration of the trials, your body belongs to the monastery. I will let you rest for today after I feed you dinner.” She walked over to a bell hanging by an arch and rang it, signaling it was time for dinner and the girls quickly made their way to the dining hall. The priestess, showing affection now, put her arm around Alvin’s shoulders and guided him gently to the table at the center, where she sat and then put him on her lap. 

Being held close and shown affection like a toddler was both blissful and humiliating, especially when she started spoon-feeding him the chicken stew. Still, he wanted to be in her good graces and somehow scrape a little bit of dignity, so he thanked her. “Thank you for your kindness, priestess, the food is delicious.”

“You must really love your brother, most men would rather die before letting go of their pride and dignity.” She said before taking a few spoonfuls for herself.

“I do… I would do anything for him. I will pass the trials, I swear it.”

Meanwhile, back at Kendrick’s Castle…

After too many orgasms to count, the effect of Annabele’s oil had passed and Colin had seemingly given up his last drops of boy precum. When the commoners arrived, they were allowed to collect the drippings but only Annabele or Laura could touch him, and they alternated turns. The boy was exhausted, he could not move his arms or legs even after he was released. Even threats didn’t seem to work, Colin was simply spent, and so Edward had to come by the torture chamber after he was wheeled back in and carry him to the bedroom.

While he was in Edward’s arms moving through the halls he knew the man didn’t love him, but he let himself believe that he was being held by a loving adult as he was desperate for true affection. He sobbed softly into the Duke’s shoulder and held on to him tightly. The harsh truth hit him when the man carelessly threw him away onto his bed and undressed himself.

“Good little pet… today was a rather hard day wasn’t it?” Edward said while he caressed Colin’s thighs and spread apart his legs. His little knob was red from all the attention it had gotten, but he didn’t care and started masturbating him anyway.

Colin cried and sniffled. “Pleeease master, it’s so sooore...”

“And so what? You think you can give out so many autographs today and not expect me to get even a single drop? I was working hard today too, you know, making sure to forge an alliance with Lord Mueller in case your daddy gets any crazy ideas. So you better give me a drop, and you should be glad that I am only asking for a drop...”

Colin wailed as Edward’s molesting hands and now his tongue began licking and making his willy hard for the millionth time that day. He sucked on the preteen rod ignoring Colin’s protests. “Pleaaase, master, it huuurts inside…. I don’t know if I caaaan...”

After some minutes of agony, he felt one burning drop travel up through his urethra and pop out of his tip just as Edward had given up on sucking him. The Duke was about to punish the boy but the beautiful sight of that tiny dew drop on his penis tip made him smile before he licked it greedily. Satisfied, he put his head on the pillows and forced Colin into a hug, not caring at all if the kid was comfortable, but rather treating him as if he were a stuffed animal.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be advised, since we're nearing the end of the story this chapter goes a bit darker than the previous ones. It's also a bit longer.

After being fed like a baby on the priestess’ lap, Alvin was allowed to sleep naked in her chamber on a separate quilt directly on the floor. It was harder than a bed but not as bad as he thought it would be. He was ordered to sleep while the priestess still attended some duties around the monastery, and after the difficult first trial he was exhausted so that wasn’t much of a problem. By the time the woman returned to sleep herself he was already soundly asleep. He must have moved involuntarily because as he lied on his side, one of his long and smooth legs was peeking out of the covers all the way to his inner thigh, and he had made sure to hide his naked body while he was awake. He looked so immaculate and peaceful as his tiny body made the blankets rise and fall, and the moonlight entering through the window lit his golden hair and cherubic face. The woman had to contain herself from cuddling, as she knew this would startle him. Besides, she would have her desires sated the next day, she was sure of it.

She woke him up in the morning with a kiss on his forehead; Alvin suddenly hiccuped once and jolted, looking confused by his surroundings but he quickly remembered where he was. “Shall we continue with your tests, little supplicant? Today is all about harvesting...”

Alvin hated the prospect of being put into manual labor in his naked state but he was not going to give up so easily. “Yes, priestess, I will do anything you ask of me in exchange for your order’s help.”

The veiled woman smiled and offered him a hand. Alvin held on to the covers for as long as he could before he let go and exposed his unblemished tween body. He was then led through several halls until he reached a large rectangular room with a row of windows that let the rising sun shine through and illuminate every corner. The class of pubescent girls he had seen the day before were all there sitting in lotus position. Alvin’s first instinct was to cover his boyhood with his hands but the priestess was holding one and she swatted the other one as it moved, reminding him of the leather cuffs from yesterday. 

“Normally a male supplicant would face the harvest with a class of the elder alumni, but I thought it more appropriate to have you among other children closer to your own age. It will be instructive for them and it’ll also minimize the chance of accidental injuries for you.” The priestess said.

Blushing hard and cringing at every giggle and whisper, Alvin stammered as he was walked to the front of the girls. “I-I don… don’t understand mi-miss… priestess… wh-what kind of field will I… will I be helping you harvest?”

“None, dear boy. We are going to ‘harvest’ you.” She said while she patted his blond head. “You don’t see any males around, do you? And our religion forbids us from letting a man’s body, let alone a penis, touch our naked groins. So how do we make more children? We harvest semen from male supplicants and keep it frozen in a special altar under the snow at the mountain’s summit. When it’s time to grow our ranks we thaw it and impregnate ourselves in a sacred ceremony. Any boys are left on the village on the other side of the mountain.”

Alvin was stunned by the revelation, and as if wanting to ignore the first part, he focused on the last instead. “You give the boys to the Kingdom of Summerset?! They’ve refused to make slavery and gladiator combat illegal!”

“Not our concern. Long ago, in the time of my grandmother’s grandmother we used to let the boys grow here, but after several generations of dealing with inappropriate sexual behavior my ancestors decided to keep this place as a sacred female space. You’re the first boy to step foot in here for at least a century!” The priestess said.

“I am… honored...” Alvin forced himself to say. 

“You must know about another one of our traditions… male orgasms in this sacred place are strictly forbidden. Our ancestors studied male anatomy closely and came up with a variety of techniques and tricks to harvest semen without an orgasm. I will now demonstrate the hardest one with you, for educational purposes. Come, sit in front of me.” The woman ordered.

Alvin looked down at the floor and ran his twig-like arms around his belly and chest. He hesitated for a moment before the priestess’ voice broke him out of it. “Unless you want to give up already?”

“No!” Alvin said before he sat down in lotus form, facing the girls and with the priestess immediately behind him. What he didn’t expect is that she grabbed his bare chest and pulled him closer while at the same time she broke her own lotus form to draw him past her knees. His legs had been extended in a V shape too and before he could cross them again she placed each of her feet on the inside of that V, keeping them open for the class like a butterfly with spread wings, and its little worm in the center. 

The boy was about to involuntarily cover his hairless groin with his free hands again but the woman beat him to his own privates and slapped away his hands. Alvin didn’t know if he had blushed this badly even at the ceremony where Julian deflowered him. The eager girls were watching him be molested in full daylight, without a single shadow to help him hide. Not knowing what to do with his hands he placed them on the priestess’s raised knees before letting them slide down to her shins, all covered with loose-fitting violet pants which reminded him how naked he was. He was lost in embarrassment stupor when he felt his right ear get licked by the woman holding him and he shuddered. 

“Give the girls a good show.” She whispered to him. 

That grounded him again, and he could see every young girl’s face smiling, grinning, or disgusted with the spectacle of his groin being touched by their teacher’s bare hands. He wanted to show strength but the volatile emotions of a little boy were too much for him to handle and he sobbed softly as one tear escaped his eyes. 

With one hand, the priestess stroked his jiggling member until it was fully erect, with the other, she used her long fingernails to gently scratch on one of his sensitive pink nipples. Alvin squirmed and whined. A couple of his tears fell on her hands which she ignored as she kept stimulating him in front of at least twenty girls. 

“When you touch his member like this, you will make his body respond to you, his heart rate increases, his breathing gets faster and shallow, and this is a first but I suppose that if he’s a child he may also cry.” The girls openly laughed at him after that remark from the priestess. For a few seconds Alvin tried to desperately clean his tears off his face with his bare hands but then he saw it was pointless and it made him look even more pathetic, so he let his arms fall back down to his sides in defeat. 

“Lumen, Aria, want to come and confirm what I’m saying? Just put your hand on his chest and feel for his heart, it’ll be very apparent.” The priestess said, then two girls from the front row stood up, walked up to him, then knelt on each of his sides. They looked at his pitiful face as he tried desperately to avoid eye-contact and then one of them placed her palm on his chest, which was now damp with sweat. 

“Woah!” One of the girls said while containing her laugh. “It’s true, his heart’s beating like crazy! And all you have to do is slide your fingers around that little thingy?!” 

“That’s right.” The priestess said while the other girl confirmed this with her own hand. “Go back to your places. The rest of you will soon get your own chance to get hands-on experience.”

Alvin fully surrendered and let his head fall back to rest on the priestess’ breasts. He looked up at her face and she looked down at his shiny eyes, but she kept on her assault on his nipple and cocklet regardless. 

“When you’ve done this a lot, you can start to learn the warning signs of an impending orgasm. There will be subtle changes in his rapid breathing and certain muscles, like that...” She pointed the class to Alvin’s pale and creamy thighs as the muscles twitched and contracted under his skin. “And then you can time this just right...”

Alvin closed his eyes as he felt himself close to the point of no return. The priestess increased the speed of her strokes and now rolled his nipple gently between two fingers. But a mere fraction of a second before his body began its orgasm response, the woman let go of his preteen pecker and his chest. Alvin moaned but those quickly turned into grunts of frustration as he realized that he had been left with no stimulation in the exact moment, the only moment, in which he actually wanted it. Instead he felt his muscles spasming and slowly pumping a few spurts of barely cloudy precum which were gathered in a ceramic cup with a floral design. The girls all made gestures and sounds of surprise and disgust as this happened, and Alvin was left with a twitching, erect penis that had dripped his immature seed but it felt utterly unsatisfied. This was nothing like when Julian had sucked him for the first time, it wasn’t explosive and he felt no pleasure afterwards, instead he felt frustration and humiliation. Even his heart rate hadn’t slowed down at all like it would’ve in a normal orgasm.

“This is the most effective technique to harvest him quickly. However, it is also the most risky, as it is easy to miss the moment when we should stop all stimulus. If that happens, he would have a true orgasm, and that would desecrate this place.” The priestess said. 

Alvin couldn’t help but bawl now, having been so close to climax and being denied in front of all those girls had amplified his embarrassment exponentially. It didn’t help that his penis was still dripping a few threads of his boy cream, which glistened under the sun’s rays, into the woman’s cup. He felt robbed, not just of his chance for pleasure but even of his seed. 

“Rhea, bring me the ice water.” 

A woman handed the priestess a ceramic kettle, who then proceeded to pour icy-cold water directly on the boy’s palpitating member. Alvin screamed and almost jumped but he was held in place by the priestess’ deceptive strength. By the time there was no more water, his tween willy had shrunk completely, even beyond its already boyish size. 

“Look! The puddle makes it look like he just peed!” A girl said. The room burst with laughter, even the priestess chuckled because it was true, the water extended from his lustrous boy parts and other than the fact that it was clear and not yellow, it looked like urine. 

Alvin hid his face in his hands as he thought about giving up and running away, but an image of Colin’s crying face as Rebekah held him by his hair that tragic day gave him the strength to continue. 

“Do you know what this is?” The priestess showed the crying boy a strange contraption made out of some clear material.

“No...” Alvin said weakly. 

“The fact that you’re a boy had us scrambling for this relic. It’s a chastity belt, and the best part is that it’s made from clear quartz so that it hides nothing of those beautiful immature male parts. We only had adult sizes but Rhea found this last night, long forgotten and kept in storage from the times when we allowed boys here. My ancestors needed a way to keep boys from touching themselves after all, and they were said to discover the sinful pleasure right around your age, so it should fit you perfectly.”

Alvin trembled and said nothing as the priestess opened up the clear cage and assembled its rings around his balls and penis. He wasn’t in too much distress yet because his young innocent mind was still confused as to what would be done to him next. The idea that perhaps the ‘harvest’ was over calmed him down enough so that at least he was no longer openly sobbing. Then the priestess was done caging his tween parts, and locked it with a very tiny padlock before hiding the key in her vest. 

“The technique I used requires a lot of practice, so you will not be performing it today. However, that is not the only way to harvest male seed without an orgasm. Is is also possible to squeeze it out of him by pressing on his prostate gland. And while this would normally result in pleasure and an orgasm, the cage I just put around his penis will prevent an erection and so it will be impossible for him to reach climax. It’s simple and foolproof. On top of that, each of you will get to use your special harness today, only instead of using it on each other, you can now use it on a helpless, tied-up boy. What’s truly special about this is that you can tease him all you like, however you like. As long as his cute little knob is caged you won’t be able to go overboard.”

That explanation stopped Alvin’s heart for a second. As terror was setting in, he was dragged to a wall where there was a protruding wooden post at the level of his chest. Then he was made to sit on the floor as his hands were tied up and held over his head using a thin rope that was tied through a hole in the post above. Then another two pieces of thin rope were tied around each of his knees and secured on two metal rings on the wall behind him, this would keep his thighs open and lifted up so that his anus was accessible.

“Priestess, can we choose to finger him instead?” One girl asked. 

“Of course, but you’ll be missing out on pleasuring yourself at his expense.” The priestess answered.

“I don’t care, my harness is only for my Lumen, I’m not putting it on some dirty boy’s bumhole.” The girl asked.

Alvin was now starting to realize his predicament. He looked so mortified and his breathing was so rapid that the priestess stopped the first girls who were ready with their harness for a moment. “Are you sure you wish to continue? The trial is meant to be hard and humiliating, but always done with your consent.”

“Just… just do it...” Alvin said with a dry mouth and wet cheeks. 

“As you wish… girls, you’ll do this in pairs. Each team will have twenty minutes with him. You can take turns or coordinate different tasks but remember, what matters in the end is that you stimulate him enough to release his seed and gather enough of it in this little cup.” The woman showed the girls a small ceramic vessel, there were several of them in a table, one for each team. “And you can use any of the tools in this room. Don’t finish your time without at least a few drops on your cups or you will be punished.”

The first pair of girls approached him, one with a riding crop on hand, the other one showed him her middle finger. The girl with black hair and tanned skin was holding the crop and she made sure to taunt him by rubbing the wide tip in his sweaty nipples, “scratching” the tips with it as Alvin tried to close his legs out of impulse and whimpered. He knew that fidgeting against his bonds only made his caged privates wiggle around and gave the grinning girls a show but he couldn’t help himself. The girl who had given him the finger sat behind him as there was plenty of space between their heads and the post holding the boy’s hands up. She forced her digit into his mouth and whispered into his ear.

“Slobber on it and lick it as best you can, it’s the only lube you’re going to get~” She said.

Alvin hated being penetrated, even if it was an intruding finger on his mouth, so he had to fight the urge to bite her but he obeyed. The girl molesting his nipples had moved downward, Alvin could feel the leathery instrument scrape its way down his belly and into his thighs. Then he felt a pang of terror as he realized that his quartz chastity cage had a ring that squeezed his balls out and made them even more vulnerable. The two little orbs held inside his reddened pouch looked just a like a peach, this amused the girl as she tapped each one and made Alvin squirm.

“Does it really hurt that much?” The girl asked as she swatted the boy’s balls with a weak strike. Despite the low strength of the hit, Alvin screamed and floundered, with every one of his immature muscles showing the extent of their spasms under his bare tender skin. “What? I didn’t even try to hit you hard!”

“Ew, you made him get snot on my hand...” The girl who had been invading his mouth said. 

“That is a male’s weak spot, girls. Remember this, but use that knowledge responsibly. Even a light tap can make a man beg for mercy.” The priestess said. “Just bear in mind that those little orbs are where his seed is produced, so don’t do any serious damage to them.”

The girl behind him cleaned his snot on Alvin’s armpit before letting him catch his breath. “Are you ready to continue?” She asked him. Without even waiting for his answer she put her saliva-covered middle finger on his anus and pushed in.

“Nnnngh!” Alvin groaned as she slid it in. But as if it wasn’t enough to be dealing with that, the other girl swatted his left nipple and then his right. Each strike had him squeeze on that invading finger, which only made him feel it even more as it advanced and prodded his prostate curiously.

“What’s this?” The girl asked as she traced the preteen prostate with her fingertip. “It’s like a little nut...”

While having his G-spot prodded, Alvin felt his tween pecker get desperate to rise, but the quartz cage pressed back against it. That pressure from the chastity device was something he had never imagined before. Even though he was embarrassed beyond his wits, he suddenly craved an erection more than anything else. He couldn’t believe how he was feeling but he really did start wishing he could have that infernal thing removed, even if it meant that he’d get a stiffy in front of so many bully girls. But he knew they wouldn’t take it off, he wouldn’t be able to satisfy those crazy tingles around his young body with a hard pecker, and that made him think he was going crazy. Especially after he felt a few drops of precum traveling through his urethra because they were being being squeezed out by that darned finger. 

“That little nut is his prostate gland, where fluid containing his seed is stored. Whether you finger him or use your harness, you must make sure to press on it to harvest his seed.” The priestess said.

The girl fingering him didn’t let those first drops go to waste and she quickly placed the ceramic cup under his leaking, caged pecker tip. Alvin rested his head on her flat chest and gasped for air, this was a worse feeling than being desperate to pee… he wanted to explode yet all he could do was leak a few drops and threads of his kid precum. The girl with the crop watching him was amused by seeing the muscles around his restrained penis, how they were hysterically contracting and lifting his entire genitalia up and then letting it down. It was clear how much that little worm wanted to bust free and stretch but that wouldn’t happen no matter how much Alvin whimpered. 

“Your holiness, if we’ve gotten enough seed from him, can we have some fun with the rest?” The standing girl asked.

“Very well, I’ll allow it.” The woman said.

Gleeful, the girl left her crop aside and knelt in front of the boy and her partner. She took the cup from her and placed it aside too. Then she softly held Alvin’s chin and aligned his eyes with hers before smirking at him and going down… When her head reached his pubis she got painfully close to the writhing muscles lifting the cock cage and breathed out with her mouth, letting the hot air caress the tween wiener that was a hair away from her lips. Alvin yelped and several of his leg muscles cramped.

“Nnnn… noooo… please let it oooouuuut….” Alvin whined while shedding a few tears. 

“And that, my girls, is how you break a male. Did you listen to what he said? He didn’t ask to be untied, to have his clothes back or to have some privacy. He asked for the cage to be removed, so he no longer cares about anything other than letting that little cocklet feel good. I’ll tell you what, little boy, give up and leave us be, and I’ll agree to masturbate you to a proper orgasm on the road outside before you go.”

Alvin shook his head and sobbed. “Nnnnoooo...”

“The offer is open at any time, brave little boy.” The priestess said.

“AH!” Alvin yelled just a moment later, when the girl who had warmed his little nub with her breath now warmed it with her tongue, making sure to taste the boy’s skin through the quartz grid holding it down. Any further precum drops were hers to lick now. The poor child was breathing so fast that the girl behind him, fingering him, actually stopped massaging his prostate and used her free hand to caress his soft, smooth chest.

“Calm down… don’t pass out on me, breathe… that’s it, breathe slowly...” She tried her best to soothe the hyperventilating blond boy as her partner kept cruelly licking and suckling on his defenseless groin… his thighs, his protruding balls, and his trembling penis. “What’s he taste like?” She asked out of curiosity.

“What I always thought those little angels from the mural at the prayer room would taste like under their loincloths. I love it! I wish we could bring some boys to harvest them more often.” The girl said as she kept enjoying Alvin’s precum dripping on her mouth and ignoring his cries. 

“Well now you’ve gotten me curious, girl.” The priestess said while kneeling down beside her. “I’ve tasted caged men before, and it wasn’t good… they were salty and bitter. Is this really that different?”

“Your holiness, of course! I don’t taste any bitterness at all, it’s more like sweet and salty...” The girl moved and let the priestess take her place. 

The woman moved in and tasted him too as Alvin’s entire little body now shook with sexual tension. She lingered as the boy moaned with a breath so shaky it almost sounded like he was shivering from being naked in the snow. Both girls were concerned then, they might have been bullies but they didn’t want anything seriously bad to happen to him. They both rubbed his chest and his hair taking turns, and the one behind him had taken her finger out of his bum as their leader had her way with him. Alvin’s little whines and the sound of slobbering, sloppy kisses on his bald boy parts filled the room for a couple of minutes before the priestess finally moved her face upward and looked into the child’s eyes.

“We could start demanding that any future supplicants send us their bravest boys for harvest instead of being the subjects themselves. Because you’re right, he’s absolutely scrumptious.” The woman then forced a kiss on Alvin’s tender, trembling lips. “You could be making history, here, boy.” She stood up and walked back to observe from a distance. “Finish your fun and then it’s time for another team.”

The two girls were more merciful with the rest of their time, and instead chose to caress, lick and kiss the rest of his body, ignoring the shaky genitals. Then came the moment Alvin was dreading the most… the next team lined up and one of the girls was grinning with her harness in place. Not only would being penetrated bring back the horrible memory of him taking Julian’s cock, now he couldn’t even enjoy it if he wanted to. 

After being made to slobber on the artificial penis, he readied himself for the worst as the other girl sat behind him and toyed with his sensitive nipples. “The tip is in!” The girl with the harness said while she held Alvin’s wet and red-hot face in her hands. She started pumping and the boy shut his eyes as hard as he could, so she slapped him. “I’m making love to you! Look at me!” 

Alvin whined, moaned, groaned and held his breath at times before releasing it all and once and gasping. That fake penis was overall less painful and thinner than Julian’s but the pressure built-up in his cage made this the worst experience of his short life. He heard the clanking of ceramic against quartz and looked down to see several shiny threads of his boyish cream coating the bottom of the cup. The was this was being done it felt more like he was peeing something thick which made it all the more humiliating. 

The harness girl bent forward and silenced Alvin’s sniveling with a deep French kiss. Her tongue molested his and even took the liberty of swiping every reachable corner of his tiny mouth. As if mocking him further, the other girl pinched his nipples harder, making him yap into her partner’s mouth.

And so Alvin’s torments continued for several hours, until the boy was left spent, covered in sweat, drool, tears and child precum fluid. When the priestess untied him, his arms and legs were limp and he let himself topple over to the floor, nearly like a lifeless corpse were it not for the fact that he was still huffing and puffing. The woman ran her hand over his soaked hair and gently laid him on his back.

“I didn’t think you could do it, yet you just did.” She said.

“I don’t… “ Alvin said while choking on his words. “I don’t think I can do it any longer though… especially not for one or two more days. I’ve failed my little brother.”

“Or have you?” The priestess said. “I made up the three day number. And as far as the trials are concerned… it is more than just ‘passing’ or ‘failing’. They are meant to test the kind of person we are dealing with. You have shown that you are brave, you are loyal to your family, and your love runs deep. At the same time you can be meek, and submissive to injustice. This is worrisome, I made sure to be as harsh and as cruel as I could be and I instructed the girls to do the same. Yet you never denounced us as bullies or had the valor to say that we were being unfair... in other words to stand up for yourself. I wonder if you would be equally submissive to the whims of an unjust King or Queen as long as you need their help.”

Alvin was stunned. “I… but… I… Colin, I would do anything for Colin.”

“Even let an evil power have its way? There is a point where standing up to injustice must be prioritized over the love for your family.”

“I guess you’re right, and that’s my weakness… I can’t bear the thought of Colin, Grant, or Jessica suffering and I would let many horrible things happen if it meant saving them.” Alvin said.

The priestess stroked the naked boy’s belly. “That is good, you did not get defensive but rather admitted your faults. I now firmly believe that the good in you outweighs the bad. I sure hope your seed is fertile, you will sire many wonderful children if they take after you.” She ended with a giggle and playfully touched Alvin’s nose.

“S… so does this mean…?” Alvin said while his trembling muscles struggled to sit up.

“You have our support.” The priestess helped him get his back against the wall. “You will rest here for a few hours, then your companions at the canyon will be waiting for you. They will have been told of my decision and several of my warriors will join you on the way back. I’ll also be sending them the key for your chastity cage, please understand, I can’t take it off here because after the stimulation you just endured you could orgasm immediately.”

A cherubic smile formed in Alvin’s stained face. “Thank you priestess, thank you!”

The woman got a bucket and a wet rag, then went about tenderly cleaning his face and body. When she was done, she held the slippery boy tightly against her as she laid on the floor and allowed him to use her breasts as a pillow and her body as a mattress. Alvin had wanted to ask that he be let go immediately but he was so exhausted that he fell asleep to the veiled woman’s caresses in seconds.

Meanwhile, with in Lord Edward’s domain…

A lot of days had passed since the “autograph” incident, but little Colin could no longer tell how many. Every day his privacy was denied, his dignity was crushed, and something painful was done to him for his captors’ amusement. Edward had been cleaning his pet’s dainty face more often than before, believing that there was something wrong, but the reality was that the subtle change he was seeing was just the light of childhood innocence being gone forever. The paintings had been completed, and for the unveiling of the winning portraits, Colin was made to be in his “resting” pose (kneeling naked with his knees spread by the length of his shoulder and his hands behind him) on top of a pedestal in the middle of a room with the artwork on display. He had been left alone to be molested by the visiting nobles laughing at the images of him peeing on Anabelle’s groping hand or him laying there covered in white cum stains after the Lord came on top of his boy pecker and balls.

Edward was busy on his castle’s rooftop garden, talking and laughing with a feeble old man in a wooden wheelchair being pushed by a quiet maid. He was showing the old man two paintings, one of Colin being penetrated on both sides, and another version of Anabelle’s groping with pee dripping down her fingers after crushing the crying boy’s balls. 

“We’ll make so many copies of these, Father, and every house in the kingdom is going to have it up on their wall. Even if they don’t want to, when I am king I will give the order to hang these along with our coat of arms in every single house and inn, these paintings will be the legacy of house Fredrick.” 

The old man couldn’t speak, but he forced a smile and laughed before having a coughing fit. Edward and the maid helped him get over it by holding him steady and mumbling some words of encouragement. “It’s okay, we’re here...” Edward said before kissing his father’s forehead when his coughing stopped. 

The old man pointed at the painting of Colin being fucked and then gestured to his own lap, to the tent in his royal robe as it was made clear that there was a functioning old penis there. 

Edward smiled and wheeled him toward the edge of the roof to see the beautiful green hills of vineyards and farmland. “Father, I’ve shared my pet with a lot of people. But I’d hate to break his despair by showing him how frail you’ve become. No, father, no one but your nurse, Anabelle and I should see you like this, it would bring shame to the Kendrick name.”

The old man’s eyes were filled with surprise and fear.

“You’ve lived a long, good life, and we certainly had a lot of fun with Anabelle’s boy toys over the years. But it’s time to accept the truth that you’re not going to get any better. Thank you for everything, father, I will do my best to make you proud.” Edward said. He lifted the chair over the concrete edge and let it fall, along with his wheezing father. The maid gasped and looked away, trying to hold her tears. Edward turned to her with a deadpan face. “Well? What are you waiting for? Go clean up the body before someone else finds it. Get it cremated and put his ashes in the urn that arrived yesterday.”

Edward then went back to the exhibition room with Colin and dismissed the nobles there. When he was alone with the scared little boy, the lord sniffled as she got close to him and pointed at a painting of him with flowers on his body and one of which barely covered his boyish privates. “That… is a great teaser, isn’t it? I love how the artist made sure to show just the beginning of your little pecker before hiding it behind the the flower. It would be great to start with that one and then move on to those...” Edward said as he pointed his finger at the paintings of him fingering a crying Colin, him fucking him, and those from the aftermath with the boy covered in progressively drying cum on his face and groin, in different poses like kneeling on one leg, squatting with his knees far apart, or seductively lying on one side while holding his head with one hand.

Colin ignored the teasing and instead focused on Edward’s shiny eyes and sniffling nose. “M-master? Are you alright?”

“No, but it couldn’t be helped… it’s not your concern though, little pet. I’ll have to punish you now for sticking that little nose where it doesn’t belong.” He clapped his hands twice and summoned two maids into the room. “Bring me Oskar, Alfred, and Isabelle please, and Anabelle’s red box.” The maids bowed and left in a hurry.

“Master.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Colin whined.

“Shut up already. If it wasn’t for your stupid family, my father would’ve been king. Anyway… you’ve been spared from Anabelle’s playtime for today. I bet that by now she’s unveiling the paintings at Lord Mueller’s castle and your step-mom is having a grand time telling everyone what a pathetic boy you were growing up. If you ask me, she took the best ones, including my favorite from Isabelle with her vibrant colors… oh well, sometimes we must make sacrifices and share our best property with others. But I digress, what I wanted to say is that I will be the one playing rough with you in their absence. I hear that your anus had healed up nicely and that your little foreskin could be pulled back further, I’ll put that to the test for sure.”

Colin gulped and shivered. Something had changed in his master, even when he had threatened him before he didn’t sense the feeling of imminent danger that he felt now. There was something in Edward’s demeanor and voice that made him believe that in any moment he could pull out his sword and stab his naked chest. Some terrifying minutes passed as the lord walked around the room, closely looking at the paintings and ignoring the quietly whimpering boy kneeling naked on the pedestal. Then the door opened and the blond teen boys along with Isabelle entered the room.

Edward opened his arms. “Beautiful paintings, no? Especially that one with the flowers is yours, isn’t it Isabelle? I have to congratulate you on that decision to put the slightest indication of his penis base before the flower covers everything else. Makes me hard just looking at it. Don’t you agree, Oskar? Alfred?”

“Thank you, my lord.” Isabelle said.

“I prefer the ones of you penetrating him, my lord.” Oskar said.

“Yeah, me too.” Alfred said. 

A maid entered the room next and quietly gave Edward a red wooden box before leaving. The lord opened it and smiled, before closing it again and placing it on a table for the moment, then he looked at the teens. “Good boys… well I have a surprise for you two.” Before he kept talking he dragged a couple of chairs and placed them in front of Colin’s pedestal. “Your dicks will get to penetrate something today… sit with me, Isabelle.” 

The girl sheepishly obeyed him and sat, the lord then laid his arm around her slender shoulders. The boys looked excited and ready to drop their trousers to reveal the reason for their growing tents.

“You lads will get to fuck Colin doggy-style, one from the front, one from the back. We will watch. Go on, there’s no need to be shy about the girl being here, after all, you’re not the ones getting fucked.” Edward said. 

Happily, the teens dropped their pants and underwear to reveal their cocks. One of them had a small bush of pubic hair, and the other one just a small “mustache” above the base of his throbbing erection, but both of them had a significantly larger dick than Colin, enough for them to proudly display them before the girl. 

“Pet, the pedestal is spacious enough, what are you waiting for? Get on all fours and present us with your back hole.” Edward ordered.

Colin was terrified but he did what he was told, letting Edward and Isabelle see his buttocks and his hanging little balls. 

“Bend those knees some more and push out your bottom, I want to see those cheeks open by themselves and reveal your hole.” Edward said.

Colin did it, trembling at the thought of having his bumhole injured again after it had just stopped hurting.

“Beautiful, Anabelle’s ointments are truly magical, there’s no trace of the tear left. Now… Isabelle, you did this once before… if you care about him, why don’t you go lubricate that little hole with your tongue? If you refuse, he will be penetrated with no lube and that might hurt him badly.”

Isabelle tried to hide her disgust, but the idea of watching Colin bleed was worse. “Yes… yes…my lord, right away.” She stood up and bent forward slightly to put her face between the trembling boy’s bum cheeks, then she licked it.

“Nnn…! OOOoooohh...” Colin jerked and moaned. His friend’s warm tongue and her breath touching his most hidden, most private place was scary, pleasant and humiliating at the same. Out of an interest for lubricating him as best as she could, she even spread his cheeks further with her hands, and then opened his hole even more by pulling at its wrinkled edges with her fingertips, then she tried to insert the tip of her tongue into the moistened opening. Colin was positively quaking by then, and his cocklet was rock hard and leaking his clear boy juice. One of the teens took some of the dripping fluid from Colin’s foreskin with his index finger and then forced it into the boy’s own open mouth. He laughed at the slave boy’s disgusted face while he kept moaning from Isabelle’s invasive anilingus.

“That’s enough, come back here, Isabelle.” Edward said. “And pet, turn sideways now so we can see Oskar and Alfred fucking you at the same time.”

The girl cleaned her wet face with a sleeve from her dress and sat down, with the lord’s arm around her again. 

“Did you like doing that?” Edward whispered.

“No… no… my lord.” Isabelle said. 

“Oh? And what about watching that?” Edward pointed to the boys at they began to push their dicks into Colin’s holes. 

“No… my lord, I don’t like that either.” Isabelle said.

Without warning, Edward moved his free arm under her skirt and ran his hand up her thighs until he reached her damp panties. Isabelle squealed in shock and squished the lord’s hand between her legs. “As I expected… what a lying little girl you are...” Edward said, mocking her as he held her down with his other arm. The commotion had drawn the attention of the three boys who had frozen at the sight of a noble girl being groped. “Did I tell you lads to stop?” Edward said. Immediately the boys continued from where they left off.

“I’m so… I’m sorry, my lord!” Isabelle said while still trying to crush Edward’s hand between her thighs.

“Open your legs...” Edward said. Reluctantly, Isabelle followed his orders. “You’re aroused, you’re no different from Anabelle, she’s just honest about what she likes. Now I’ll teach you to enjoy yourself, let go of those fake morals...” The lord forced the girl to sit on his lap while he maneuvered his fingers to slide inside her panties and rub her wet clitoris. Isabelle screeched and tried to escape but Edward’s muscles were too strong for her. “Nope… you’ll stay right here and enjoy watching the boys fuck.” He slid one of his fingers into her vagina and held her still, making her watch as the wide-eyed boys kept doing their thing. 

Colin was embarrassed and in pain as the teen’s penis entered his backside, but he couldn’t groan openly for too long as the other boy’s dick entered his mouth. He knew that scraping him with his teeth would get him punished so he had to try his best to accommodate that salty member. Then came Isabelle’s screams, they made him look her way with a cock in his mouth. He watched in disbelief as Edward molested someone other than him. He was terrified for his friend while at the same time feeling twice the embarrassment over knowing that Isabelle was being stimulated with the sight of his own penis bobbing up and down with the rhythm of the horny teens violating him. Now he knew that this moment would be impossible for either of them to forget. 

The teens hurried their pace as they grew closer to climax, and that’s when he truly felt like an object, like some thing with two warm holes to fuck. Colin cried a few tears as the teens got rougher, one of them started slapping his bum and the other grabbed a fistful of his hair and moved his head up and down his dick. Then both boys moaned while they shot their hot seed into their sex toy, both of them unloaded everything inside and then took out their cocks.

When the boy pulled out of Colin’s mouth he immediately kept it shut with his hand. “Don’t you dare spit anything out, swallow… swallow it all… do it.”

Colin shed some more tears while he fought with his disgust and gulped the horrible slime on his mouth.

“Good boy, now open your mouth and show us...” The teen said. Colin sniffled as he did that and showed everyone that there was no trace of white cum inside. “Good cum slut, you love it don’t you… And to think your little girlfriend is enjoying this sight of you.” Colin shook his head at that comment. “What do you mean? Look at your little pecker! It’s still hard and twitching!” 

“Yes, we have some problems with two little liars in this room.” Edward said as he took out his finger from the girl’s vagina and cleaned it off on her dress. “Especially you, Isabelle. It’s one thing to deny to me that you enjoy watching Colin’s little body get abused, but did you also think we’d be too stupid to notice how you sneakily feed him every day, despite our orders that he be fed only the pet food we give him?” 

Isabelle froze. “M… my lord I’m...”

“QUIET!” Edward yelled so hard even the teens shrunk. “So now we’re going to play a game here. Since you’ve been my pet’s little rescuer for a while, I’ll give him a chance to rescue you for a change. Boys, hold her still for a bit won’t you?” The lord set her aside and walked up to the red box. The teens nervously got dressed and held each of her arms. 

Edward came back and walked to to Colin, who had by then assumed the resting pose again as he had been instructed to do so whenever he wasn’t being used for any purpose. He showed him the contents of the box. “These are needles. There are eight of them. They are very thin, so thin they won’t cause any serious damage, but they hurt like red-hot nails when inserted through the foreskin. I know, you should be afraid, this is probably more painful than most things Anabelle has done to you so far. But here’s the deal, you can refuse to endure them, and instead we’ll tear open Isabelle’s clothes and fuck her virgin cunt.” 

Colin and Isabelle exchanged terrified glances, then Edward took something else out of the box, a piece of cork. “This is where we’ll see how well Anabelle stretched your little skin flap.” Edward inserted two fingers into the kid’s foreskin and stretched it open as much as possible, ignoring his protests and squeals, then the pushed in the cork with his other hand. It barely fit and Colin’s reddened foreskin was already in a world of pain as Edward let go and let the cork hang from the tip of his penis. “Not too bad.” Edward said.

“Master… master! Please! Please don’t do this!” Colin pleaded.

“Oh, alright. Tear off her clothes boys.” Edward said.

“NO!” Colin screamed. 

“It’s alright!” Isabelle said. “Colin! It’s alright! You’ve suffered enough all this time, and I’ve never been able to help. Now I get to share the pain with you a little bit and that’s alright.” She said in tears. 

“How adorable.” Edward said. “But you should know, girl, men make the real decisions here, so it’s up to my little pet here. Have you decided already?”

Colin sobbed. “I’ll do it, I’ll take the needles, please don’t hurt her.”

“Colin, don’t!” Isabelle yelled.

“Be quiet, girl, he’s made his choice. If you speak any longer I’ll make it much worse for him.” Edward said. “And you, my little pet, I’m not restraining you, but I’m expecting you to maintain the resting pose through this… if you don’t, I’ll let Alfred and Oskar have their way with Isabelle anyway and this will all have been for nothing.”

Edward drove the first needle through the stretched skin, being careful to avoid any of the clearly visible veins, it stuck to the cork as Colin howled and wailed. The boy felt an electric jolt spread through every nerve in his little body, he couldn’t believe how much that hurt given that it was a needle barely wider than a few hairs. The hardest part was keeping his hands behind him and his penis forward voluntarily. The teens had an empathetic response and were forced to look away. Isabelle focused her gaze on Colin’s face. 

“Uuuuugghhhhaaaaaaaaah!” Colin screamed again with the second needle going through his foreskin and into the cork. He maintained the pose but he shook twisted his little body in every way possible without breaking it. 

“If it’s too much for you, I can take them off and we’ll just rape Isabelle instead.” Edward said.

Colin shook his head, he was blubbering too hard to speak. And so Edward inserted the next two in rapid succession. He could see how Colin’s muscles cramped as he fought both the pain and the urge to break his pose. 

“Here comes another prick!” Edward said as he inserted another needle. At that moment, though he was wildly wailing, Colin’s strength began to fail him and he swayed as he struggled to keep upright. “Don’t you dare faint!” Edward said. 

Colin’s weeping eyes were having trouble focusing on his master’s face as he drooled and whined some more. Edward slapped him, which brought him back from the brink of unconsciousness. His bumhole was leaking cum and aching, his mouth still had that terrible taste of salty teen cum, and his foreskin felt like it was literally on fire. He prayed that this nightmare would be over soon, but doubted that anyone was hearing him. By the time Edward was done with the needles, they were stuck in a circle around the cork, like a grotesque flower. 

“Well well, this is a surprise. You endured them all without fainting, my pet.” Edward said.

Colin was a snotty, drooling, and huffing mess. “Are… are we done now… master?”

“Hmm… I’m thinking about...” Edward was about to come up with some new game when someone knocked on the door. “Yes?”

The lord was expecting a maid but instead a man wearing a cloak entered. “Sire, I have an urgent message for you, a private one.” He said.

“Oh, what the hell, these are children, just go ahead and tell me here.” Edward said as he removed the needles, Colin shook with each one. 

“Sir, you really might prefer to take this in private.” The man insisted.

“Please don’t make me repeat myself, I’m not in the mood.” Edward said as he removed the cork and cleaned off the tiny drops of blood that had formed in Colin’s foreskin with a handkerchief.

The man cleared his throat. “As you know, Lady Laura and Lord Mueller left for their castle some hours before Lady Anabelle and Lady Rebekah followed them. They were expected to arrive before dinner but they didn’t show. A search party was immediately formed and they found the wreckage of their carriage. None of the bodyguards survived and the Ladies are missing. This letter was found inside.”

Edward froze in terror and disbelief. He then took the letter and opened it. 

“The warriors of the sacred canyon stand by the Fredricks’ side. We have taken your wife and sister, if you wish to see them alive again, you will surrender and let Colin rejoin his family, alive and unharmed.” 

He crumpled the letter and tossed it. “Thank you, you may leave.” Edward said.

The man bowed and left. The children hadn’t read the letter but they had heard about the disappearance of the Ladies, so they too were frozen in fear, waiting to see the lord’s reaction. 

“Boys, release Isabelle.” Edward said. The teens let go of her and stepped back several times. “Colin...”

The boy quaked, was that the first time Edward had said his name? Something was about to happen.

“Things really aren’t going my way.” Edward said while forcing a chuckle, he walked to Colin’s front and behind Isabelle. Then, with one sudden and strong sweep of his sword, he beheaded the girl. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs and fell off his pedestal, the teens gasped and fell on their rears. Edward stepped towards the crying and screeching naked boy on the floor, he tried to crawl back away from the lord’s grip but it was futile. He grabbed him by his hair and forced him to stand. 

“Look at her… LOOK. AT. HER!” Edward yelled into the bawling boy’s ear. “She died with the taste of your asshole in her mouth.” Colin tried to break free and look somewhere else, anywhere else but that bloody sight. “I SAID LOOK AT HER! This is what happened to her because you let her help you. You could’ve refused her treats, you could’ve warned her to stay away from you, but no… you were too selfish, and you killed her. And you know what? Even then you still could’ve kept her safe, if you hadn’t opened your stupid little mouth to ask a question that was none of your business, I wouldn’t have had to punish you by bringing her here. Look at her! YOU did this. Because you and your family are the most toxic people to ever exist. Everyone that gets close to you ends up suffering and dying.” 

Edward tossed Colin aside and he quickly crawled into a corner and sat there with his face buried in his knees. Then the lord looked at the shaking teens on the floor, one of them had wet himself. “Get out of here and tell the head of the guard to come here. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Isabelle’s mom was arrested and executed too, and Colin was made to sleep in a cage in a rat-infested room. He was still in too much shock to care about the vermin though, the boy spent that night throwing up and crying. Edward went back to his room and shattered the mirror on his wall with his fist.

In Alvin’s side…

The boy had passed out on top of the warm woman hugging him, and he didn’t wake up until he felt a sudden clash as his naked body fell on top of a firm and flat chest. He opened his eyes and saw that Julian was holding him in his arms and the priestess had just handed him over, she confirmed her loyalty and returned to the monastery for the moment. 

“The chipmunky awakens!” Julian said.

“Wha… what? Uh, yes...” Alvin quickly noticed he was still naked in front of Grant, Julian and the bodyguards. “Lemme… lemme… go!” He squirmed.

“Nuh-uh!” Julian said playfully. “You made me so worried I couldn’t sleep at all! Now you have to repay me by letting me carry this sweet, sweet tiny body of yours back to the horses!”

Alvin had rested for a while but his little muscles were still sore and weak, and Julian was someone who could hold him down even when he was fine. He struggled a bit in vain and then looked at Grant with pleading eyes. “Graaant… help meeee.”

“I’m not getting involved in lovers’ quarrels.” Grant said with a snicker. “I’ll take care of your clothes and armor, you can come and see me when you’re done.”

Alvin whined but he rested his head on the young man’s shoulder as they headed back to their carriages. Julian kissed his forehead and tried to walk as gently as possible. The boy didn’t want to admit it but he felt protected by the muscled arms carrying him, and even though he didn’t have soft breasts to use as a pillow, Julian’s warm chest was still comfortable. Then he blushed and cringed, what the hell? This was Julian he was thinking about, he’d been an asshole to him his whole life… he hated Julian… yes, he hated him… so why was he melting over his arms? He thought about fighting him again and walking on his own but he also felt too good and in the end he really didn’t want to be let go.

Grant entered one carriage alone, Julian and Alvin entered the other. As he was put down in the soft seat, the boy noticed that his privates were still caged. “Wait, did the priestess give you...”

“… the key to your little pecker cage? Yes. She told us all about your time there too. You were asleep for a while, we even discussed our next move before she went back to the monastery to fetch you.” Julian said. 

“Our next move? And what is that?” Alvin asked.

“An informant told us that Lady Anabelle and your mother are planning to leave Edward’s castle soon for a short stay at Mueller’s. That will be the perfect time to strike with our new stealthy assassin allies and capture them. Edward will then be pressured to trade Colin for them.” Julian said.

“Oh, that’s perfect! If all goes right then… then maybe we won’t even need to continue the war.” Alvin said while smiling.

“And it’s all thanks to your brave move little chipmunk!” Julian said as he tickled the boy’s belly.

Alvin giggled and slapped away Julian’s hands. “Um… Julian… so… about the key...” The boy looked down with burning cheeks at this little trapped cock.

“Oh, you want to be freed?” Julian asked.

“Yes...” Alvin said.

“You really, really want to?”

“YES! Please...”

“Hmm… okay, how about we make a deal?” Julian said as he unbuttoned his pants and let his large erect cock out. “You’ve been so opposed to sucking me all this time, even after I sucked you! How about you return the favor for once and I’ll let your dicklet free?” He showed the key to Alvin but he quickly moved it out of his reach when the boy tried to swipe it off. 

“Juliaaaaannn….” Alvin whimpered. “Please don’t be so mean...”

“Aw, come on, just a few suckles and I’ll open it. You don’t even have to do it until I cum, I swear… just let me feel that cute mouth on my cock...” Julian said. 

Alvin resigned himself and knelt in front of Julian’s cock, between his legs. The boy’s bare and pale skin was a huge contrast with the dark wood floors and walls of the carriage. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth but Julian stopped him.

“We’ve been over this… it’s offensive when your sexual partner doesn’t look into your eyes when he can… yes, that’s right, let me see those beautiful blue eyes while you take me.” Julian said while patting the boy’s blond hair and encouraging him to get closer.

Alvin opened his mouth while looking into Julian’s hungry eyes, then he closed it and sealed his lips around the young man’s foreskin-covered glans. The warmth of the boy’s inside and softness of his lips sent a huge wave of pleasure across Julian’s body that was far bigger than he expected. If he had tried this while standing up his knees would’ve failed him. Especially as Alvin inserted his tiny tongue in-between his leaking glans and his foreskin, using it to push the latter back and uncover the tip. Then he started to move his head up and down his shaft, not too deeply as he had no idea how to deep-throat, but he sucked as far as he could all while still looking into Julian’s eyes with a nervous glance, as if wondering if he was doing it right.

“Ooooh… Fuuuuuuck...” Julian said as he sighed. He was the first to break eye-contact since Alvin’s little mouth sent him into some sort of heavenly trance and he looked up before closing his eyes and licking his lips. He controlled himself, however, and patted Alvin’s head. “Alright, I did promise that I’d free you with just a few suckles, you can let go now...”

Alvin pulled away and stood up, holding on to some handrails near the ceiling as the moving carriage vibrated along the road. His little package was only slightly lower than eye-level for the sitting Julian and the young man opened the small padlock with the key. He quickly dismantled the quartz cage and set everything away under the seat before he kissed Alvin’s semi-erect preteen cocklet. The boy sat on Julian’s lap and kissed him on the lips several times while he pressed on the teen’s cock with his soft thigh. The two looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds after the kisses, then Julian’s surprise, Alvin knelt once again and sucked on his cock, looking at him.

“Wooaaa… oooohhh… chi… chipmunk! You don’t have to...” Julian stammered as he was assaulted by wave after wave of blissful pleasure again.

As if to give him his answer, Alvin looked down at Julian’s groin before using one of his dainty hands to stroke the length of cock that he couldn’t take into his mouth, and the other to massage the big balls under his chin.

“Oooh… chi… chip… you’re going to make me...” Julian didn’t finish saying that before he carried Alvin’s lightweight body to properly position him, as the teen laid on his back across the soft bench and placed the hairless little ball sack and tiny throbbing dicklet on his face. He didn’t waste any time before he too started sucking the boy. Alvin moaned into his dick with his usual melodious voice and pressed on the young man’s cheeks with his soft and supple, pale inner thighs. With his nose pressed against that hairless white scrotum, Julian inhaled deeply, he could never get enough of Alvin’s scent when his boyish groin was all sweaty, hot and moist. It didn’t smell of uncleanliness at all, it was more like a milky-sweet scent that he was sure was the boy’s own pheromones. 

Because of all the stored sexual tension, Alvin was the first to reach a trembling climax on Julian’s mouth, his sweet preteen cream filled him with joy and aroused him even more. As the teenager swallowed the boy’s cum he also felt himself reach climax and he shot several thick squirts of his own seed into Alvin’s tender lips. He was expecting the boy to pull away immediately and spit like crazy, but instead he remained on his cock, sucking away and making gulping sounds until every last drop was coaxed out. 

Alvin was sweaty, hot and blushing as he let go of Julian’s softening cock and turned around to let his head fall on the young man’s chest. Awestruck, Julian caressed the boy’s damp hair as his naked slender body was hot enough to feel its warmth through his clothes. “You.. you swallowed it all?” Julian asked.

Alvin nodded without lifting his head from his chest. “Mmm-hm.”

“Chipmunk, you surprise me.” Julian said before he kissed the top of his head.

“I hate you...” Alvin whispered as he hugged him tight.

Julian laughed and tousled his hair. “You do, huh?” Then he lifted the boy’s head and looked into his eyes. “Well if that’s the case then… don’t worry… I hate you too.” The glances they exchanged told their true feelings even if their words said the opposite. Julian and Alvin kissed again, unsure of who started the last kiss. They sucked on each other’s lips and tongues but they slowly stopped as drowsiness overtook them both. They eventually fell asleep with Alvin’s bare body on top of Julian, and their flaccid cocks touching each other.


End file.
